Wing Commander Battlestar Galactica Universe
by Lucas43
Summary: This is a crossover story in the Wing Commander universe . The Colonial Fleet make it to the Gemini Sector, and meet up with the Victory The story is now complete. I hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes:

This is a story from the Universe of Wing commander with a Battlestar Galactica crossover. It starts just after the destruction of Kilrah, and the end of the Terran-Kilrathi war with the signing of the Torgo treaty. Wing Commander is an Origin Game, and Battlestar Galactica was written by Glen Larson.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis There are some who believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

2669.299: TCS Victory Briefing room. As he walked toward the door to the briefing room, Col. Chris Blair wondered why Captain Eisen had ordered him to report at so early an hour of the day. His head was still fuzzy from the 'Hells Kitchen' drinks he had had at the party just a few hours ago. When the door opened, he saw General James "Paladin" Taggert, and Captain William Eisen awaiting him. Paladin looked at him with a smile and said in his soft brogue, "Ah Chris, sorry to wake you up so early laddie, but I have some news you might wanna hear.".

He then handed Chris a bottle of aspirin. Captain Eisen looked at Chris " It seems that you and your flight are to be honored on Earth in a ceremony that will be seen live all over the Confederation.".

Blair looked at them as he swallowed a few of the aspirin, "A ceremony Paladin, what kind of ceremony?".

Just then the door opened and in walked Major Todd "Maniac" Marshal, and Lieutenants Winston "Vagabond" Chang and Robin " Flint" Peters. All of them looking more than a little hung over from the party in the officers lounge the night before.

When the 3 pilots saw who was in the room, they came to attention as best they could. Maniac spoke, "Sir, Maj. Marshall and Lts. Chang and Peters reporting".

The 3 of them swayed just a bit as Paladin, biting back a laugh, said "At ease pilots, please be seated".

He motioned for Chris to join the 3 pilots as they sat in the first row of chairs. Chris handed them the aspirin bottle as he sat down.. Paladin then pulled a mini-comp out of his pocket and read from the screen in a very professional voice.

"Attention to orders, Col. Christopher Blair, Maj. Todd Marshall, Lt. Winston Chang, Lt. Robin Peters. It is my extreme privilege to inform you that you have been awarded the Confederation Medal of Honor with Platinum cluster, by the Confederation Council and Grand Assembly.".

The silence was deafening as the 4 of them just sat there. Blair looked up, "Did I just hear you right Paladin? The Medal of Honor?"

His face beaming , Paladin walked over "Aye Chris ya did".

Just then it finally clicked with Maniac, and he grabbed Vagabond's arm "Do you know how many babes I can get with a Medal of Honor." he looked at the other pilots " Man, were set for life when it comes to chicks."

Just then he looked at Robin and blurted out "Oh, uh sorry Flint."

Stifling a smirk, Captain Eisen looked at him, "At ease Major, sorry about that General". Paladin just looked at Maniac for a moment and began a belly shaking laugh, which started the others laughing as well. After a few minutes, Paladin his smile still beaming, said as seriously as possible "Maniac, only you could get away with that line.".

As they finished laughing and giggling, Paladin began to tell them the plans for the ceremony on Earth. He warned them that they would be meeting various Senators , Council members and high ranking fleet officers. Then the photo-ops for the press, with a brief period of questions. He looked at Maniac and then at Blair,

"Try to keep him in line Chris.",

"I can only try Paladin".

Paladin continued, "The ceremony begins at 1700 local time, and will be over by 1900, followed by a formal dinner at 2000. Any question?"

Robin raised her hand, "General, will we be in class A's or formal dress uniform?".

"Formal dress Lieutenant, with all medals and citation ribbons.".

" And Maniac, a real bow tie this time".

Vagabond and Flint looked quizzically at Blair, "When he received his last medal, Maniac was wearing a clip on tie, that popped off and flew into Admiral Tolwyn's face, just as he was pinning on the medal."

The thought of that incident started them all laughing again, while Maniac's face got more and more crimson.

The news quickly spread over the ship, and for the rest of the trip to Earth the 4 pilots were being congratulated by every one on board. As the Victory was returning to the Sol system, Chris was in his office. As wing commander of the Victory, he was one of the few officers that had a private office/quarters on the ship. As he looked around the room, the reality of what was happening finally started to sink in. For the last 25 years he had been a fighter pilot, and he was about to receive his governments highest award. But what was next after that, back to the family farm on Nephelle-2, maybe teaching at the academy, he just didn't know. As he sat there, he began to remember the people that he had known over the last 25 years. Some were good friends, some were even closer. He then pulled himself together and began to finish the paperwork that he had been putting off. Soon he had finished, and he decided to hit the rack.

Just then his door chimed, he answered the door and saw Lt. Peters standing there. With a nervous smile on her face she asked, "Permission to enter sir",

"Come in Lt., what can I do for you?" he said as he walked over and sat down at his desk. Robin turned and secured the door lock, and then turned around slowly toward him. "I never really thanked you for not only saving my home world back in Locanda, but for saving my life as well.".

"I was doing my job as your wing commander Flint",

"I know that sir, but you could have come down really hard on me, but you didn't.". Flint had never been so scared in her entire life, than she was right now, she was about to lay it all on the line.

"Col. I know that we are getting a medal from the assembly for ending the war, but I have something for you to."

Robin slowly walked toward him, and began to unbutton her tunic.

As she neared him he stood up and started to say something, but before he could speak, she leaned forward and their lips met. He felt her against him, and all thoughts of the regulations disappeared from his mind. The softness of her body against his and the passion of their kiss was more than any man could've endured, so he gave in to the passion. As they kissed and tasted each other, their hands moving over each others body, he knew this was right. Their uniforms quickly discarded, they made their way to his bunk. They made love the first time like two teenagers, their kisses were rushed and the foreplay was minimal, and soon they climaxed. As they lay together, Robin rested her head on his chest listening to his heart. She felt calm in his arms. "Thank you Chris" she said softly. "No, thank you Robin" he whispered. Soon he felt a new stirring, and they spent the rest of the night going more slowly, fulfilling all of each others desires.

The next morning Robin awoke to the smell of fresh coffee, and the sight of a tray of cheese and crackers on Chris's desk. "Good morning sleepyhead, it's about time you woke up."

He poured her a cup of coffee and sat on the bunk. She sat up and took the cup from him, inhaling the aroma. She then took a sip, and relished the warmth of the beverage. "MMMM, you make pretty good coffee, or did you get this from the mess?"

He just pointed at his 3 cup brewer, "Rank does have a few privileges."

He looked at his watch then, "You better get moving Lt., your on Port Patrol in about an hour" She looked up at him as he dressed, and reluctantly nodded her head. "Besides you wouldn't want Vaquero flying alone out there. And Robin, you made me promise to keep treating you like all the other pilots on board, remember?".

"Yeah I did tell you that.".

Chris watched her dress as he finished dressing himself, and then sat at his desk and turned on his computer, to begin his daily paperwork. As she was leaving, Robin looked at him and asked him, "Uh Chris, do you know how to dance?"

He looked at her for a second, then smiled and just nodded his head. As she walked toward the pilots quarters, she began to formulate a new plan.

A few days later the Victory jumped into the Sol system and was met by 3 escort destroyers for the rest of the trip to Earth. As they moved into orbit, a shuttle arrived on board, with various dignitaries. There was even a package for Maniac from Admiral Tolwyn himself. When he opened it, he found a black silk bow tie with instructions on how to tie it. There were also protocol officers on the shuttle to help prepare the pilots for the ceremony. Two days later, the 4 pilots were given 24 hours leave to relax before the ceremony so they wouldn't appear frazzled when they received their medals. Chris found Robin on the flight deck about to go planet side, and asked her if he could join her.

"Chris, I need to pick up something before the ceremony tomorrow."

The look in her eyes told him that it was supposed to be a surprise, so he just nodded, and gave her a hug. She whispered, "You won't be sorry", and hurried onto the shuttle.

He stepped back as the shuttle took off. He was headed for the lift when he saw Maniac standing there with a smirk on his face.

"So she dropped you already, damn that's a new record for you." Chris thought for a second and jokingly replied,

"No, she just wants to get a pre-tied tie for you, we wouldn't want a repeat of the eagle incident now would we."

Maniac just looked at him and opened his mouth, then turned and walked away.

The next day was a whirlwind day for the 4 Pilots. First all the meetings with more dignitaries and then the meetings with the press. The ceremony felt the longest to Chris, but he stoically made it through all of the speeches. Afterwards, he met Paladin on the terrace of the capital building. "So laddie, how are ya holdin up?".

" As well as can be expected Paladin, but I could sure use a drink about now."

Paladin pulled a small silver flask from the inside pocket of his formal jacket, " That's what I was thinkin laddie."

They each took a quick swallow, and Chris was surprised at how smooth the Scotch was. "So what happens now Paladin?",

"What do ya mean Chris?",

"I mean with the war over, the grand assembly will surely push for military downsizing. It happens after every war.".

" I know Chris, but the admiral has assured me that the Victory will not be mothballed. In fact he has already assigned her to be the academy flight tour training ship. The TCS Puma is even older than the Victory, and is scheduled for decommissioning in two weeks."

Paladin looked at his watch, " Time to go Chris, the dinner will be starting in a fifteen minutes".

As they entered the entry hall, they saw Eisen, Vagabond and Maniac waiting for them. As he approached, Chris noticed that Robin wasn't there. "Has anyone seen Lt. Peters?".

As they were wondering were she was, Chris noticed a Commodore approaching them . "General Taggert, its good to see you again" ,

" Ah Commodore Peters, I'm so glad you could make it today.".

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything, seeing my little girl receiving the Medal of Honor. If we didn't make it my wife would have pushed me out of an airlock.".

The group laughed at that, and Paladin introduced everyone. When Chris and the Commodore shook hands, Chris asked him were Robin was.

The Commodore just looked at him, "Well she told me to meet her and her mother here at 1950 hours. I was hoping she would already be here.".

Just then Chris saw Maniac's jaw drop, and even Vagabond had a look of surprise on his face. When he turned around, his heart felt as if it skipped a beat. Robin was wearing a full length sky blue formal evening gown. Her hair was pulled up off her shoulder in a modern style, except for a small loose curl on either side of her face. Her mother was wearing a similar gown but it was a few shades darker blue. Robin walked up and hugged her father, then looked at the others.

Paladin put his hand on Maniac's and Vagabond's shoulders. "Shall we gentlemen?", the others quickly turned and headed for the door to the assembly hall.

Robin then walked up to Chris and kissed him on the cheek, "So are you surprised?" .

He just stood there for a moment, and then he looked over at the Commodore. "Sir, I'm about to break at least a dozen regulations, would you mind?".

Robin's dad just looked at him, and smiled, and her mom took his arm, "Come along David, the kids need a moment."

Chris and Robin just smiled, and watched her parents leave. "Well are you surprised Chris?". He looked at her and smiled, then he kissed her. After a minute, they stopped kissing and started to head toward the door, he leaned over and whispered "You can surprise me like this anytime."


	2. Part 2

7375.310: Battlestar Galactica launch bay. Major Bojay and Lieutenant Troy were on the flight deck while the tech crews were prepping the Vipers for launch. They looked over at the group of people by the lift, and then at each other. "I don't remember it being this bad when I took my first flight" Troy said.

Bojay just looked at him, "Funny, as I recall it was worse.".

They just smiled at each other, and shared a small laugh. The other group of people were walking over to them, and Troy and Bojay came to attention. "Commander Apollo, Major Sheba, Major Starbuck. To which Lord of Kobol do we owe this honor." Bojay said with just a hint of a smile on his face. Sheba just looked at him for a micron, then jabbed his arm. This brought a round of chuckles from everyone there. Commander Apollo looked at the two viper pilots for a moment, then turned around and looked at the two young warriors standing behind him.

"Hera, I want you and Dalton to listen carefully to Major Bojay and Lt. Troy while on this flight.".

The taller of the two women looked at him, "Of course Commander, we wouldn't want to mess up on our first flight.".

Major Bojay in a serious voice "Uh, Commander, the warriors need to pre-flight their vipers now."

Apollo walked over to the taller girl and gave her a hug "Be careful" he whispered and then he saw Starbuck hugging the other girl.

As the girls walked toward their Vipers, followed by Bojay, Starbuck gently grabbed Troy's arm " Keep your scanners peeled Troy. And don't let Dalton give you any feldergarb out there."

Troy just smiled, "Don't worry Starbuck, I won't.".

Troy then sprinted after the others. The three of them stood there for a centon and Apollo just shook his head, "Were we ever that bad Starbuck?".

"According to your father and Col. Tigh, we were worse." This caused the three of them to laugh again.

"Well we had better get to the bridge, if we want to follow them on the scanners Apollo.",

" Now Major Starbuck, if I didn't know you so well, I would think you were worried." Sheba said with as straight a face as she could.

"Well Sheba, Hera and Dalton have always been a little on the, uh, shall we say wild side.". Apollo looked at him "And with their lineages are any of us really surprised.".

Sheba looked at Apollo for a micron, "Come on you two old war daggits, lets watch are girls take off on their first flight.", and the three of them headed for the lift.

The 4 pilots finished their pre-flight checks, and climbed up into their Vipers. The crew chief then gave Maj. Bojay a thumbs up and the pilots closed their canopies. They each went through the start up cycles for their ships, and Maj. Bojay listened as each pilot checked in with him. "Galactica command, this is Alpha flight reporting, were are ready for launch.".

"Roger Alpha flight, this is Galactica command, transferring all controls to Vipers, you may launch when ready",

" Roger Galactica command, Alpha flight launching". Bojay pressed the Turbo button on his flight stick and rocketed down the launch tube, he never seemed to tire of this part of any mission. A few microns later, he was flying in space, and he glanced over his shoulder to see the other three vipers coming out of the launch tubes.

"OK people listen up, this is supposed to be a simple patrol of the system, but keep your eyes open and watch your scanners. Just because we haven't seen any cylons in the last 4 yahren, doesn't mean that they gave up on following us."

"Troy, you and Dalton are to scan for a jump corridor, Hera, your on my wing. We get to scan the asteroids for any usable materials. Any questions?".

"Yes sir, what do we do if we run into any cylons?" Dalton asked semi-mockingly.

"Well Ensign , you could always fly in a straight line and be the bait, while Troy shoots them for you." Hera quipped. This brought a chuckle from Troy and Bojay,

"Enough ladies, you have your assignments, see you back on the Galactica Troy.",

"See you there Major. Inputting coordinates in flight comp, Dalton do you copy?",

"Yes Lt. I copy, receiving coordinates now. Nav points set".

"Dalton break right on my mark, 3, 2, 1, mark" Troy and Dalton's vipers peeled away to the right and they hit their turbos.

On the Galactica bridge, the 3 nervous officers watched on the scanners as the flight of vipers launched. As he sat there, Apollo felt a moment of grief, when he thought of how his father must have felt watching him on his first real patrol. He remembered asking his father if the nervousness ever went away, when he was on the bridge during Troy's first patrol. Adama looked at him and had said. "No Apollo, it never really goes away. But after a yahren or two, you get used to it, like an old friend.".

Just then the door to the bridge opened and a man in quorum robes came in. He walked up to the raised command section of the bridge, and the man looked at Apollo, "I'm sorry I missed the launch Apollo, but Sire Belloch kept trying to argue for more resources.",

" That's all right President Tigh, I'm just glad it's you who has to deal with him instead of me.".

A micron later, the door opened again and a woman in a medical uniform joined them on the command section. She put her arm around Starbuck's shoulders, "So how did she do on her launch?".

"Just fine Cassiopeia." Sheba said, "Just like her father.".

Cassie looked at Starbuck for a micron, and then whispered in his ear, "If you don't let go of the chair soon, your knuckles may never relax." It was then that Starbuck realized how tightly he was gripping the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

Dalton was flying next to Troy, and was watching her scanner. "Troy",

"Yeah Dalton".

"Was you father as worried on your first patrol as my father was today?".

He smiled at that remark, "I think so Dalton, but he had my grandfather and Sheba there with him to help him through it. Don't worry, Starbuck's got a lot of friends to help him through it.".

"I know Troy, but sometimes I think my parents would have been happier if I had become a Med-Tech like my mother.".

"Your wrong Dalton, you had the highest scores in the academy, and your father knows that this is what you want to do. Even your mother was smiling when you graduated.".

" Yeah your right Troy, I guess I shouldn't worry about these things, but I do. Well at least I don't have it as bad as Hera.".

"What's that supposed to mean Dalton?",

"Well think about it Troy, all the family history that she has to live up to. She's your sister, and Commander Athena's niece and Apollo and Sheba's daughter, not to mention that she's Commander Adama's and Commander Cain's granddaughter. And I thought I had it bad, being Starbuck's daughter."

The two of them started laughing at that last remark, just then Troy's scanner started beeping. "Looks like we found the next jump corridor point. Setting scanner for maximum scan of the area.", after a few centons, the scan was done. "Alright Dalton, changing course back to the Galactica.",

"Affirmative Troy, wanna race?" she said with an impish grin on her face as she hit her turbos .

Bojay was watching his scanner as they where traversing the asteroid field. He was also watching the Viper just off his right wing "Relax Hera, your doing fine.".

"Thanks Bojay, is it that obvious how nervous I am?".

"Maybe just a little Hera, but your handling that viper like an old pro. Our scans are finished here, setting course for the last section of this system.".

"Bojay",

"Yeah Hera".

" Do you think we will ever find Earth?". "Well I don't know Hera, but your grandfathers always thought so.",

"Bojay did you just say Grandfathers?".

"Yes I did Hera, even Commander Cain finally realized that we needed to find Earth if we ever wanted to truly beat off the cylons. I'm just glad that you got to meet him before he passed on 6 yahren ago.".

Hera thought to herself for a centon, "But it seemed to me that he and Adama were always arguing about everything, all the time.".

"No Hera, not everything, they both wanted the same thing, for humans to be free from the cylons. They just had different ideas on how to achieve that goal.".

Hera's scanner began beeping, "Looks like a good supply of Tylium in these asteroids Bojay, and other minerals that the forge ship can use.",

"Confirmed Hera, setting course back to the Galactica.".

On the bridge of the Galactica, Col. Omega looked at Apollo, "Commander, a signal coming through on alpha channel.",

"OK Omega I'll take it here.",

"Yes sir.". Apollo watched the monitor as the screen soon showed his sister Athena's face. "So big brother, how did they do?",

"Not bad Athena, not bad at all.". Apollo then saw his old friend Col. Boomer standing behind Athena, "So Apollo, have you had to peel Starbuck off the bulkheads yet?",

Starbuck answered before Apollo could say anything "No Boomer, but I think that I might need a sleep agent, if I ever want to sleep again.".

That caused them all to laugh, and helped to break the tension they were all feeling. Just then Omega spoke up, "Commander",

"Yes Omega?",

"Alpha flight is returning to Galactica, they should be back in 5 centons.",

"Thank you Omega.".

"Well Starbuck it looks like we didn't need to worry at all. It seems that our girls did just fine.".

Apollo was about to end the transmission when, with a smile, Athena told him "Congratulate that niece of mine Apollo, and tell her and Dalton that I've sent them a surprise. Pegasus out." and the screen went blank before Apollo could ask her what surprise. The group watched as the 4 vipers made their final approaches and landings. As they entered Decon, the girls began chatting about their mission like two kids still in secondary school. Troy and Bojay just looked at each other and started to laugh.

After Decon the 4 of them reported to the bridge to report on their patrol, with Bojay and Troy giving the reports. Hera and Dalton just stood there silently at attention and listened to their commanding officers. Apollo then asked seriously, " So Major, do you believe these two Ensigns should be put on permanent flight status?",

"Yes Commander I do, both of them are excellent pilots, and their families can be proud of them.".

"Thank you Major, that will be all pilots, dismissed.".

The 4 pilots were about to leave the bridge when Cassiopeia and Sheba just looked at Apollo, "Oh you warriors." Cassiopeia quipped and she walked over and gave her daughter a hug, followed by Sheba giving Hera a hug. Tigh was next to congratulate the girls, followed by Bojay and Troy. Finally the girls were standing in front of their fathers.

Hera spoke then, "Commander, would it be a breach of protocol if a Junior officer were to hug a superior officer?". They all started to laugh, and soon both Apollo and Starbuck were hugging their daughters.

Tigh was the first to speak, "Excuse me Commander Apollo, I'm pulling rank on you. Ladies, you have one last tradition to follow.". He took both girls by the arm, and started to leave the bridge, "We'll be in the rejuvenation center, if you old warriors care to join us. We have a wetting down to perform."

The others started to follow them, Apollo looked at the smiling Omega, "You have the bridge Omega.", "Yes sir.".

When they arrived at the rejuvenation center, Apollo discovered Athena's surprise. She had sent Major Jolly over from the Pegasus with 4 bottles of 100 yahren old Ambrosia. This and the grog led to a very enjoyable celebration. After a centar, Apollo and Sheba, Starbuck and Cassie, and President Tigh all said their goodbye's. This was the girls night, and they might as well let them enjoy it. As they were about to leave, Dalton asked them were they were going. Tigh looked at her, "Dalton this is yours and Hera's party, and for it to really get started, you don't need the old folks hanging around. So your parents and I will be leaving. Now go and have a good time, that's an order.",

"Yes sir, we will sir.".

The next morning, Hera and Dalton were assigned to Blue squadron , just as their fathers had been those many yahren ago. Major Starbuck looked at Apollo behind his desk, "Are you sure about this Apollo?".

"Of course I am Starbuck. With you in charge of Red squadron, and Sheba in charge of Silver Spar squadron, the girls can only get a fair shot in Blue squadron.".

"I guess your right Apollo, besides Troy can keep an eye on them.".

"No Starbuck, I am not going to have Troy spy on the girls for us.".

"Who said anything about spying Apollo, what I meant was, he has always looked after them as a big brother and he can keep doing that in Blue squadron.".

"That's what I thought you meant Starbuck. Now get out of my office Major I've got things to do.".


	3. Part 3

7875.315 Central Command, Baltar's base star. The glass doors parted with a slight glass on glass rubbing sound, and Lucifer the IL series cylon entered the room. "We have just exited the jump corridor Lord Baltar.".

The elevated command chair rotated around, and a gray haired man looked down at him. "Launch patrols and report back anything that they find.".

"By your command." Lucifer said almost smugly. If Baltar didn't know better, he would have thought that Lucifer was being sarcastic. The base ship launched 2 patrols of 4 raiders to scout the system. The first patrol reported back with no findings. The second patrol reported finding a small base located on the moon of the second planet of the system. Scanners showed that the base was manned by 10 humans. When Lucifer reported these results, Baltar's eyes lit up. "Finally Lucifer we have again found the Galactica's trail. Send 3 phalanx of centurions down to wipe out the base. And Lucifer, I want prisoners this time.",

"By your command Lord Baltar.".

On the moon of Rygannon 2, Taryn Cross of the Confederation Exploration Service sat at her desk going over the star charts and scan reports of the Delta system one jump away. There wasn't much there in the system, but a few of the larger asteroid clusters did show promising results. Just then there was a knock on her door. "Come in.", she saw her assistant Julie Finch had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong Julie?",

"We just had 4 unknown ships give us a flyby boss.".

"What do you mean by unknown.",

"I mean that their shapes don't match anything in the data base, and their energy signatures don't match with any Confed, Border World or Kilrathi signatures.".

"Tell me your kidding Julie.",

"Sorry boss not this time.".

"Well we either have a new type of Confed ship that their testing, or…",

"Or another race of spacers altogether boss." Julie said, finishing her sentence.

"So what life signs did you get off those ships Julie.",

"None at all boss. I've got a bad feeling about this one Taryn.". When Julie used her name, Taryn knew that she was scared, really scared.

"So how is that Strakha that your dad managed to "acquire" for you running these days.".

"Just fine, why?",

"Because I want you to launch and see if you can spot those ships again. If you do, I want you to follow them to their base, and then come back and report to me.". As Julie turned to leave, Taryn said, "Don't take any stupid risks Julie.",

"I won't boss, you can count on me.",

"I know I can, now hurry up and get changed.".

Julie quickly changed into her flight suit and headed for her Strakha fighter ship. When her father, the infamous Roman Lynch, had sent it to her, she had no idea why. He had sent a holo-message along with it, in which he told her that he was worried about her. He also told her that his people had made a few minor modifications to the ship. Her ship was probably the only Strakha flying that had a mini jump drive on it. The drive was only good for 1 jump instead of the normal 6 jumps, so she knew that he had had it put in for emergencies only. He had also sent along a supply of the crystals that the stealth cloak used , he wanted to be sure that her cloak didn't run out at an inopportune time. As she walked toward her ship, she smiled to herself at the name she had given her ship, "Cheshire Cat" after a character in an old children's story from earth. Julie climbed in the cockpit and started the ship up., soon all systems were green and she was ready to fly. She turned on the cloak and took off, she had just made orbit of the moon when she saw a dozen of the unknown ships on her scanner. They were on a direct course for the base, and were descending.

"Cheshire Cat to base, I've got a dozen inbound Bogeys coming straight at you, get out of there boss. Just then the lead raider shot at the complex, taking out the communication relay. Julie watched as 3 of the other ships strafed the base. The other eight ships were landing at the base. She took her ship down closer to the moon and watched as what looked like 24 armored men exited the ships and proceeded into the base. The other four ships were now starting to land as well. Soon there were 12 more armored men marching into the base. She took her ship lower and hovered over the base, she could see occasional bursts of light through the bases windows, she knew that it was weapons fire. Then there was a large explosion and she saw body parts floating in space, and she began to cry.

When the armored men marched out of the base, they were dragging a person in a space suit. She couldn't tell who it was, but she was glad that someone had made it out alive. Julie wiped the tears from her eyes and watched as the armored men got back in their ships and took off. She swore then and there to get justice for her friends, no matter what the cost. Julie followed the ships from a safe distance, and soon she saw one of the largest ships she had ever seen. It looked like 2 saucer shaped sections, connected in the middle. This was big, so she activated her scanners and started recording everything about this ship that she could. She knew that she had to get this information back to somebody in Confed, but she didn't know if she would make it. Then she thought about her friends, and knew she had to try. Julie Finch was now a woman with a mission, one that she would complete no matter what. She put the coordinates of the jump point to Xytani in her Nav-comp and took off. "I'll get them for you Taryn, I swear to god I will.".

Lucifer looked at the young human male on the interrogation table. His clothing didn't match any of the known types of colonial uniforms that were in their data base. He was also having a hard time understanding the language that this human was speaking. He was an IL series cylon leadership droid, and he was having difficulty with this prisoner, unbelievable. He thought to himself, "Perhaps Lord Baltar would be able to do better with this human.". He was about to leave the interrogation chamber, when he stopped and asked the lead centurion, "Did you download the computron from the human base centurion?".

"We were unable to establish a link with the computron on the base, an unknown form of encryption was being used by the humans.".

"Most curious indeed.", Lucifer pondered as he made his way to central command. As he was about to enter Lord Baltar's Command room, a Gold centurion spoke to him.

"We have detected a scanning beam just off the port quarter of the lower fuselage.".

"Really, what is out there?",

"Nothing sir.",

"That's impossible centurion, rerun scans of the area.".

"Scans have been rerun twice on the area. Full diagnostics have been performed on the scanners as well. They are performing at maximum efficiency.".

The circuits in Lucifer's 2 brains began to analyze this information, and concluded that there was insufficient data to postulate a reason for this anomaly. "I will inform Lord Baltar of this information at once, this may be a new human trick. Return to your duties centurion.".

"By your command.".

Lucifer entered Baltar's chambers, "By your Command." he intoned, "The centurions of the landing party have managed to capture and return with a human male.".

Baltar grinned, "Good work Lucifer, what has the colonial told you?".

"Nothing Lord Baltar, the human is speaking a language that we can not identify. Also, there are many unusual things about this human and the base he came from.".

"What do you mean by unusual Lucifer?".

"Well Lord Baltar, first there is the uniform he is wearing, it does not correspond to any known colonial designs in our data base. Second, the type of weapons that the humans were using are not of colonial design as well. And finally the computron on the base was using an unknown form of encryption, our centurions could not establish an uplink with it.". Lucifer pondered if he should also tell Baltar of the sensor scan, then decided not to.

"Perhaps Lord Baltar, you should interrogate the prisoner yourself. Maybe seeing another human would get him to relax and he would then answer our questions.".

"No Lucifer, this is a trick by Apollo. I am sure that the colonials are behind this. After all he is Adama's son , and Adama was a very crafty old daggit. Continue patrolling the system, and report back any other "unusual" happenings.".

"And what of the human prisoner?",

"Dispose of him.",

"By your command Lord Baltar.".

Julie Finch made the jump to the Xytani system, but just barely, so she set her course for the relay station in this system. She knew that she could land there and repair her ships systems, and she could send a message to the CES office in the Palan system. She arrived at the relay station just after 6 P.M. T.S.T. and powered down her ship. The relay station wasn't much more than an asteroid in orbit of the 4th planet of the system, but it did have an emergency shelter and equipment there. But more importantly, it had a communications rig which she could use. Julie sat down in front of the monitor and logged into the Unisys computer. Then she prepared a holo-trans for the CES office in Palan.

"This is Julie Finch of the Confederation Exploration Service. I was stationed at the Rygannon base of operations. The base has been attacked by an unknown force and destroyed. The attackers were flying an unknown type of ship, and their energy signature was unlike any on record. I was able to follow the ships when they left the base, and I followed them back to their base-ship. It was a design I have never seen before. I have some scans of the ships and their base-ship. My fighter wasn't originally designed for jump travel but I was able to make the jump to Xytani, although just barely. I need immediate rescue and retrieval.".

She hit the transmission button, and then she realized just how exhausted she was, Julie Finch fell into a fitful sleep in front of the monitor.

One of the patrols from Baltar's base-star showed a momentary spike of energy at the limit of their scanners. "Set course for the energy reading." the lead centurion intoned,

"By your command" the pilot responded.

At the location of the energy spike, the cylons found nothing unusual, but scanned the area thoroughly. Then the flight of raiders returned to their patrol pattern. Once they returned to the base-star, they downloaded their report to the central computron, which noted the unusual energy reading and passed the data along to the command centurion on duty in the command center. He in turn passed the information on to Lucifer, his immediate superior. Lucifer reviewed the data from the report.

"This is most curious indeed, these energy readings are similar to the readings of a jump tunnel entrance. But there is no jump tunnel entrance in that section of the system.". Lucifer's 2 brains processed the information and he decided that he still did not have enough data to make a proper decision.

"Centurion, continue patrols, and report any further anomalous readings to me.",

"By your command.".


	4. Part 4

2669.316 TCS Victory bridge. Col. Blair stepped off the lift, and saw Captain Eison looking out the front portals of the ship. "So you wanted to see me Captain?",

"Ah Col., so how are the cadets handling their first real space patrol?".

"Not to bad Captain, but a lot of them are worried that they may be out of a job even before they graduate.".

"Remember Col., its up to you and the other instructors to remind them that life in space can change in a moment.".

"Yes sir Captain, but they seem to want a real challenge.".

Just then Lt. Rollins called the Captain. "Sir, Flash message coming in for you on command frequency.".

"Patch it up here Rollins.",

"Aye aye sir.".

A few moments later, the monitor in front of Captain Eison was displaying a familiar face. "Admiral Terrell, a pleasure to hear from you sir.",

"You may not think so in a minute William. It seems that the CES base in Rygannon has been attacked by unknown forces. You're the closest ship to a jump route that can get there quickly. You are to proceed through Palan to Xytani. Once there you will need to proceed to Xytani 4. It seems that there was a survivor of the attack, and she managed to make it to the CES emergency station in Xytani."

Chris looked at the monitor, "Admiral, is there any information on the attackers?",

"Col Blair isn't it?",

"Yes sir.",

"Well Col. The message that CES received from the emergency station was that the survivor had managed to get some scans of the attackers and their base-ship. You may want to get that Intel before proceeding into Rygannon. I'm sending you a copy of the message".

Captain Eison looked at the monitor, "Admiral, what rules of engagement do you want us to follow.".

Admiral Terrell looked at him "Captains discretion William.",

"Aye aye sir. Victory out.".

Chris and the Captain looked at each other for a moment, then Eison looked at Lt. Rollins, "I want all section heads in the briefing room in 3 minutes.",

"Yes sir.".

"Helm, I want a speed course for the Xytani system, and I want it 5 minutes ago.",

"Yes sir.".

Chris and the Captain felt the ship begin to speed up as the engines fired up to maximum thrust. As they approached the lift, they could hear the ship wide broadcast of the emergency meeting in the briefing room. Four minutes later the Captain was giving his section heads the briefing. "Listen up people, we have no idea what we're going to be facing. So to be safe, I am going to put the ship at status 2. We are headed for the Xytani system because the CES base in Rygannon has been attacked.".

"Uh Captain.",

"Yes Major Chow.",

"Why Xytani?",

"If you let me finish, you'll know why." this brought a few chuckles from everyone.

"It seems that there was a survivor of the attack, who made it to a CES emergency station in the Xytani system."

Eison then played the message sent by Julie Finch. "We need those scans that she got people. That's what we have for now, get your sections ready. I want the ship at status 2 before we jump into Xytani. That's all, dismissed." the section leaders came to attention, and then proceeded back to their sections.

As they were leaving, the Captain asked Col Blair to stay. "Chris, I know that most of the pilots are cadets. But I want you to treat this mission like you would have 6 months ago.".

"Don't worry Captain, the Flight wing will be ready for anything.". He came to attention and saluted the Captain.

After he left the briefing room, Blair had Rollins broadcast a meeting for all squadron leaders in his office in 10 minutes. He had just reached his office when the broadcast was made. He went to his computer and brought up all the data on the Xytani and Rygannon systems and he called the Marine commander and asked him to attend the meeting as well. Flint was the first to arrive, followed by Major Chow the marine commander and then Vagabond and Maniac. Chris quickly briefed the pilots of the situation and played the message for them.

"Here's what I want to do people. When we arrive in system, Maniac, I want you and Primate to launch with the best 2 cadets in your wing. You'll fly a wide patrol pattern of the Xytani system. Vagabond, I want you and Ripper to be on CAP with your best 2 cadets. Major, I want a 2 squads of your best marines on an assault shuttle ready for a space action. Any questions?".

Flint looked at him, "What about me Col?",

"Flint, your on my wing for this one. We're going to be escorting the Marines. Any other questions?", the group shook their heads no.

Just then there was a broadcast on the over head. "Attention all crew, stand by for jump to the Palan system.". The group held onto the table, and felt a momentary rush through their bodies as the ship made the jump.

"OK people prep your ships and get your people ready, dismissed.".

The people filed out except for Flint. "Chris, which ships are we taking?",

"The Excalibur's Robin.",

Chris then called Captain Eison and showed him the plan, which the Captain agreed with. Chris buzzed the tech section and showed Chief Tech Coriolas the mission specs. "The birds will be ready before we jump sir.".

Robin stood by his desk and looked at Chris. "What's wrong Chris?",

"Actually Robin, nothing." he said with a smile. He stood up and walked around the desk., he looked in Robin's eyes.

"I haven't felt this good since the night we got our medals.", remembering that night and what had happened made Robin blush a little.

As he pulled her closer, she felt something familiar, and with a surprised look she smiled at Chris. "Well Col. I do declare, you must be happy to see me.", they were still snickering when he shut off the lights.

Eight hours later, the Victory was at status 2 and jumped into the Xytani system. On the flight deck, there where 11 ships ready to launch. Maniac and his group launched in 4 Thunderbolt heavy fighters. Then Blair and Flint launched with the Marine assault shuttle. Vagabond and his group were the last to launch. Chris got on the comm-link,

"Alright people, I want you to do it by the book out here, and good luck.". Blair and Flint and the Marines set a course for Xytani 4. Three hours later they were coming up on the target. "Col. I'm getting a low power reading from the asteroid orbiting the planet.".

"That should be the emergency station. Major Chow, Flint and I will fly close cover while your shuttle lands and your people check out the station.",

"Yes sir, on landing vector now.". The marine shuttle landed less that 10 meters from the station, and in 2 minutes the marines were in the station.

Major Chow was slowly opening the inner airlock door when a laser shot pinged off the door. He crouched down and called out,

"Confed Marines responding to your distress call.".

He then heard a weapon being dropped and saw a young woman in a flight suit walk out of the shadows.

"Your real right? I'm not dreaming this." she said as she walked toward him.

He shouldered his laser rifle and walked over to her. As he reached her, he could tell that she was in shock, and near a point of exhaustion. The Major took her shoulders and lead her to a chair,

"Hey doc, check her out, while I check in.",

"Col., we have found the pilot and I have doc checking her out right now.".

"Miss Finch?",

"Yes Major.",

"We need the scans you took in Rygannon.".

Julie looked at him a little blankly, then as if in a fog, she told him that they were on her ship, and she pointed at the Strahka on the landing pad. He had his Lt. check out the ship,

"I got good and bad news sir.",

"What's the good news Lt..",

"The ship and its computer look OK.".

"And the bad news Lt..",

"The main power system is shot sir.".

"Just great." the major sighed. Major Chow filled in Col. Blair, and asked for orders.

"Major, I want you to secure the ship for now. I'll have the Victory send a shuttle out with a tech team and pilot to try and get the ship running . Send half your marines back to the Victory with the pilot. I'll have Flint fly escort.".

"Yes sir.",

"OK marines you heard the man, Lt. you and your squad will escort the lady home. 1st squad, we secure the bird."

The marines carried out their orders immediately. Col. Blair called the Victory and got things rolling from there.

Rachel Coriolas was on the shuttle with a tech crew 10 minutes later. When they arrived, she checked out the bird and had it ready to fly in 15 minutes.

"Well Col., I wouldn't take her into a fight, but she'll make it back to the Victory.".

"Roger that Rachel. Maverick to Victory we are departing, returning to base.".

The flight back to the Victory was quiet, and Chris contacted Vagabond,

"Vagabond, I want you to start rotating your pilots in a 6 hour rotation. One senior and three cadets per flight. Work out the details with Primate, Vero and Hazard.",

"Roger Col..".

" Rachel, I want you to get your best people on that ship, we need what's in its computer.". "Just as soon as we set down sir.".

The cadets all seemed to turn out when they found out that the wing commander was bringing a Strakha on board. As soon as he landed, Chris saw that Rachel and her techs were moving toward the Strakha. He then called the Captain to find out about the pilot.

"She's in med bay right now Col., Doctor Iverson believes that she should be fine in a few hours. Chris walked over to Rachel,

"Well Rachel, can you save the old girl?".

"That depends Col., do you just want the data, or do you want the ship combat ready?".

Chris thought for a second,

"Give her a full fix up Rachel, you never know, we might need to fly her.",

"You got it sir.".

An hour later, Chris and Captain Eison were in the briefing room with the Intelligence officer, Lt. Col. Melissa Taylor.

"As you can see Captain, Miss Finch was correct. These ship designs don't match with any known ships in either the civilian, military or classified data bases. And the energy signatures are like nothing we have ever seen."

A computer generated view of a fighter appeared on the screen of a monitor.

The Captain looked at her, "If necessary Col. Taylor, can we damage them?".

"Oh yes sir, the fighters are a little more maneuverable, but they have no shields at all.".

Chris looked at her, "What about the big ship?". Col. Taylor changed the image to the one of the larger base-ship.

"That one may be a bit harder sir, because of the alloy of the ships hull, we only have surface scans. But we believe that the ship has at least 100 laser like turrets, and 2 large energy weapons."

As she was saying this the image had dots displaying the turrets and energy weapons begin flashing.

"There also appears to be at least 4 landing bays on the ship, and we think that these points might be Cap-ship missile ports. And to top it off, the ship is also shielded with a form of E.M. shields like our own, but much stronger.".

"Thank you Col., I want you to have your analysis of this Intel ready to transmit in an hour. Col. Blair, I hope that we won't run into this monster, but I want you to formulate an attack plan in case we do. That's all people, dismissed.".

Captain Eison just looked at the monitor and prayed that his people wouldn't run into this monster. When Col. Taylor's analysis was ready, Captain Eison transmitted the Intel back to Confed, along with a request for more support.

Twelve hours later, Captain Eison received a transmission he didn't want from Admiral Terrell.

"William, we've been going over the data you sent. I think that you are right, and I am getting a task force together to help you out. The destroyers Armstrong and Excelsior should rendezvous with you in a few hours. But William, we need more Intel on the larger ship. I want you to send a flight to Rygannon to find and scan that ship. Tell your pilots that we want Intel, not kills. Terrell out.".

Captain Eison called Col. Blair to his office. When he arrived, Chris found the Captain sitting at his desk.

"Come in Chris, and close the door.".

Captain Eison handed Chris a glass of whiskey and sat down. Chris just looked at him for a minute,

"What's up Captain.?".

"Chris, Confed wants more Intel on the big ship. So we have to send a flight through the jump point to gather that Intel.".

Chris took a swallow of the whiskey, "What are the chances of survival Captain?".

"At the most Chris, slim.".

Chris looked at the Captain and took another swallow. "I want your pilot recommendations in an hour Chris. Oh and Chris, not you this time.",

"Yes sir Captain."

Chris returned to his quarters and looked over the pilot's records. But he only did it as a waste of time. He already knew who he had to send. Chris called the Captain and told him which pilots he had chosen, and the Captain just nodded.

Chris called Lt. Rollins and had Flint and Vagabond ordered to report to his office. They arrived in 5 minutes.

"Winston, Robin have a seat.",

They could tell by the look on his face that this was serious. He turned his monitor around and showed them the Intel that they had on the unknown attackers.

"Confed wants more Intel on the base-ship. We have to send a flight through the jump point and scout out the system, since the Excalibur's have the newest sensors on them and can cloak, the Captain and I agree that we should use them.".

Vagabond looked at Chris, "What are our chances boss?",

"Slim Vagabond, very slim.".

The three of them just sat there for a minute. Vagabond looked at Chris, "So when do we leave?",

"In 3 hours, when the Armstrong and Excelsior arrive. The Captain is moving the Victory up to the jump point even now.".

Vagabond looked at Chris and then Robin, "Well I have some things to take care of, see you in the briefing room in say two and a half hours.".

Vagabond got up and left Chris's office. Robin looked at Chris for a minute, and then walked over to him and they just held each other. After the briefing, Vagabond met Chris on the flight deck,

"Don't worry Chris, I'll keep her safe.",

"Thanks Vagabond.".

Chris watched as the two of them climbed into their ship's and launched, then he went to the bridge.

"Victory this is Cloak and Dagger, we are ready to jump.".

Captain Eison smiled as he heard Vagabond. "Listen you two, just get the Intel and get back here safely. No heroics, understand.".

"Yes sir, we understand, Flint out.".

Chris arrived on the bridge just as they where going through the jump point. Captain Eison looked at him and walked over and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry Chris they'll be alright. Their both excellent pilots and they've got the best ships we can give them".

"I know that sir, but I still worry. We have no idea who or what these attackers are. Or how they'll react to us snooping around.".

"I know Chris, but I have a good feeling about this. You'll see, you'll see." Eison hoped he had sounded more confident than he felt right now.


	5. Part 5

2669.318 Rygannon to Xytani jump point. The area of space flashed brightly for a moment, and then returned to normal. There were now two Confed Excalibur's flying there.

"Alright Flint, it's time to find us a big fish.",

"Roger that Vagabond, setting Nav points now. Should we cloak now or should we wait?".

"Lets play it safe Flint, lets cloak now." the two ships faded from sight as there cloaks came on line.

"I forgot how strange this was Vagabond.",

"Yeah, me to Flint. At least now we have a better chance on sneaking up on them." the two Excalibur's headed deeper into the Rygannon system.

As they approached Rygannon 2, they got their first look at the mysterious fighters. "Looks like we got lucky Flint. Lets just come up behind them and see where they lead us.",

"You got it Vagabond, slipping into their six.".

After just over an hour, the raider ships were heading for the asteroid belt just beyond Rygannon 3. That's when they saw the base-ship.

"My god, it's huge Vagabond.",

"Lets get a little closer before we scan it Flint. The closer we are, the better the chances are scans will penetrate the hull.". They pulled along side the huge ship and matched it's course and speed.

"Flint start your scans, maximum penetration.",

"Roger Vagabond starting scans.".

In the Command center of the base-star the Gold centurion on watch was alerted by the centurion on scanners.

"We are being scanned.",

"From where?",

"Starboard lower quarter.".

"What is on scanners?",

"Nothing.",

"Run diagnostic and rescan the area.".

A few microns later, "Diagnostic complete, rescan still shows nothing.",

"Stand by.", the gold centurion sent a signal to Lucifer and gave him the information. Lucifer's 2 brains finally determined that this must be a new human trick.

"Have all turrets in that area begin random firing patterns. I am on my way to command.",

"By your command.".

The gold centurion activated a control on the panel in front of him,

"Activate all turrets in sections Alpha 3 to Beta 9. Begin random firing sequences.",

"By your command.".

"Vagabond, I was just hit by a scanner. Have they spotted us?",

"I'm not sure Flint, but lets pull back a little to be safe.". the two Excalibur's pulled back about a 500 m. and continued their scans.

"Vagabond, I just got scanned again.",

"Ok Flint, I don't think we are going to get anymore info. Lets head for home."

Just then the skies around them began to fill with laser fire.

"Looks like we overstayed our welcome Flint, lets move."

The two pilots hit max thrust and afterburners. They were almost clear, when a laser blast clipped Vagabonds ship. The force of the blast caused his ship to decloak and spin out of control. But Vagabond was no rookie pilot, he quickly regained control of his ship and hit his afterburners to put some distance between him and the ship. Flint pulled along side of him,

"What's your damage Vagabond?".

"Not good Flint. My main power is at 50 and my shields are only charging to 30. The controls are a little sluggish, and I think my ejection system is fried.".

"Can you make it back to the jump point Vagabond?".

"It doesn't really matter Flint. My jump drive is offline, hell I don't even know if it's still on my ship. Listen, they 're going to be launching fighters any minute now. Head back to the Victory with the Intel Flint, that's more important than me.".

"Don't say that Vagabond.".

Vagabond got very serious now, "Lt. Peters, getting the Intel back to Confed is more important than one pilot. Now return to base. That's an order.".

Flint knew that he was right, but she still didn't like it, "Yes sir, returning to base. Be careful Winston".

"I will Robin, I will."

Robin input the jump point coordinates in her Nav-comp and headed for the jump point. She then saw 4 of the raiders on an intercept course.

"Heads up Vagabond you have bogies inbound.",

"Roger that, I see them, looks like they want to play. Well so do I. I'll buy you some time."

Lucifer entered the command center and looked at the gold centurion, "Report.".

"Laser turrets hit an unknown craft just off the starboard lower quarter.".

"Was the craft destroyed .",

"Negative, the pilot was able to regain control of the craft and flew out of turret range. Interceptors were launched and are approaching the craft now.".

"Excellent, have the interceptors capture the craft if possible. If not, then they are to destroy it.".

"By your command.", the gold centurion passed the orders on to the lead centurion of the flight.

"Keep me informed centurion." then Lucifer headed for Baltar's chambers. The flight leader passed the orders to all the raiders, and they began to close on the damaged ship.

"Scan the vessel." the flight leader ordered.

"The vessel is piloted by a single human, power readings are low, his weapons are not like any colonial type in data base.".

The flight leader opened a channel to the human ship,

"Your ship is badly damaged, surrender and prepare to be taken in tow."

He informed the base-star of their scan results.

As the raiders were coming into his weapons range, Vagabond decided to play possum with them. He kept his power levels low, and his missile system was the only weapon he had on line. His com-system was receiving a call from them, but because of the damage to his comm system, the message was garbled .

"Ok boys and girls, lets see if this works. Just a little closer."

His missile system tone activated and Vagabond sent a salvo of 4 missiles at the raiders. He then hit his power to as full as it would go and hit his afterburners. The missiles hit all 4 of the raiders, and they disappeared in a burst of fire and smoke.

Vagabond turned his ship toward the edge of the system, in the opposite direction of the jump point. He knew that other ships would be following him, so this would give Flint a better chance to escape. He saw that there were at least 8 more raiders on long range scan headed his way. He pushed his throttle all the way open and hoped he could keep ahead of them for a little while longer. Meanwhile, Flint was approaching the jump point to Xytani. She input the jump trajectories and activated her jump drive.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought, "Good luck Vagabond."

She was silently crying as she made the jump. As she cleared the jump, she wiped her eyes and saw the Victory, and she deactivated her cloak.

"Victory, this is Flint, requesting permission to land.",

"Roger that Flint you have clearance. Activating ALS.".

As she was landing, she could see Chris running out onto the flight deck. As she powered down, she pulled the memory card from the scanner and climbed out of the cockpit. She saw Chris and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck, she just began to cry. Chris led Robin off to the side of the flight deck. Maniac who had just arrived on the flight deck saw the cadets heading toward Chris and Flint. He also saw the look on Robin's face. He knew what was wrong, and quickly put himself between the Col. and the cadets.

"Alright you plebes, clear the area.",

"I MEAN NOW!".

His shout caught them by surprise, and none of them wanted to tick off a Major, especially Maniac. They left the flight deck as fast as they could.

The command centurion reported to Lucifer, "All interceptors were destroyed. The ship is being piloted by a human. The ship is headed out of the system. Gamma and Beta patrols are pursuing.".

Lucifer received the report just before entering Baltar's chamber. As the glass doors parted he entered and watched as Baltar's command chair rotated around to face him.

"Report Lucifer.",

"Lord Baltar, the base-star has been scanned by an unknown type of human ship.".

"What do you mean unknown?",

"Well Lord Baltar, the ship is not like any previously seen colonial ships on record. The energy signal and weapons also do not correspond to colonial designs.".

"How was this ship able to get close enough to scan the base-star?".

"I believe that the ship was using an energy shield that our scans were not able to detect, making the ship seem invisible to our scans." .

"Well Lucifer, if the ship is invisible, how did you detect it?",

"When we detected the scans on the base-star, I ordered the laser turrets to open fire in a random pattern. One of the blasts grazed the ship, doing severe damage to it. But the pilot was able to escape out of range of our turrets".

"Where is the ship now Lucifer?",

"The ship is headed out of the system Lord Baltar, our raiders are in pursuit even as we speak.".

"Good Lucifer, I want that ship intact if possible. If not, then destroy it before the pilot can report back to the Galactica.".

"You still believe that the ship is a colonial ship Lord Baltar.",

"Of course Lucifer, what else could it be?".

"Perhaps Lord Baltar, the ship was from another group of humans.".

"From where Lucifer? From this Earth that the colonials have been searching for? Is that what you believe?".

Lucifer could tell from the stress level in Baltar's voice that he was agitated, and even though this gave him great satisfaction, he knew better than to anger Baltar.

"No my Lord Baltar, I do not have enough data to say where the ship is from.".

Baltar calmed down a little, "Leave me Lucifer, report back when the ship is captured or destroyed.",

"By your command Lord Baltar.".

As Lucifer left his chamber's, Baltar wondered to himself, "Could these humans be from earth?".

Vagabond was pushing his Excalibur as much as he could, but the raiders were slowly gaining on him.

"Well at least Flint got away." he thought as he smiled to himself.

The raiders were again calling to his ship, but his comm system wasn't repaired enough to receive the message.

" human craft, down and to be ."

He wasn't sure what they wanted, but judging by what his sensors showed him, he knew it wasn't good.

"Not today people, not today."

Vagabond banked his ship as hard to the left as he could, and turned to face the raiders. He routed as much power to his forward shields as he could and armed his missiles and his Tachyon cannons. As soon as he got a missile tone, he salvo fired 4 missiles. The 4 closest raiders split left and right, but these were Image Recognition missiles. The missiles tracked their targets and turned with them.

The 1st and 2nd missiles each hit a ship, which instantly disintegrated in a flash of fire. The 3rd and 4th missiles both hit the same ship with similar results. Vagabond was right behind the 4th raider before the pilot could react. He opened fire with all 4 Tachyon cannons. The shots ripped right through the raider and it literally split in two as Vagabond flew past it.

But the other 4 raiders were now behind him. The lead raider opened fire and his shots hit Vagabonds weakened rear shield and went right through. His engines took the full brunt of the blast, and began to shut down. Vagabond was soon dead in space, he had power, but no thrust, he watched as the raiders were lining up to take him out.


	6. Part 6

7375.318 Battlestar Galactica Pilots ready room. Ensign Hera just watched Dalton as she prepared for her patrol.

"So just how did you manage to wrangle a long range patrol with Troy?".

Dalton looked at her and just smiled, "Just lucky I guess, I get that from my

father.".

"You know Dalton, I could have sworn that Lt. Darius was supposed to be on the patrol with Troy.",

"Well it seems that he came down with a flu bug, and I, Uh, was there when he reported to the Life-center.".

Hera just looked at her,

"Uh huh, and I am a three legged daggit. You know I can tell when your lying Dalton, I always could.".

Then Hera looked at Dalton and saw that she was blushing. "You still have a crush on him, don't you?",

"Don't be silly Hera, Troy is like my big brother. He did change us when we were babies you know.".

Hera just smiled at Dalton, "I know that Troy is a big brother to us, but I also know that you've had a crush on him since you were 12 yahrens old.".

Dalton looked at Hera now, her eyes pleading with her, and Hera knew that she couldn't hurt her best friend. She walked over and gave Dalton a hug.

"You know Dalton, if it ever works out with you and Troy, we would really be sisters then.".

"I know Hera, wouldn't that be perfect.".

Dalton closed her locker and looked at Hera,

"This is our secret, you can't tell anyone.",

"I won't tell anyone Dalton.", the girls hugged again and Dalton headed for the launch bay.

Ensign Dalton was doing her pre-flight check of her viper when Troy came up to her.

"So it seems that you're my wingman for this patrol Dalton, I hope that its not to boring for you."

Dalton looked at Troy and was unable to talk for a micron, "No patrol with you is boring Troy." she stammered out.

"By the lords I sound like an idiot." she thought.

"So Lt., what's on our flight plan for this mission.",

"Well the Galactica has been getting some unusual energy readings from the system less than a cycle out and the Commander wants it checked out before the fleet reaches it.".

"So is your Viper ready to fly Dalton?",

"I'm always ready to fly with you." she blurted out.

Troy looked at her for a micron, and then headed for his own viper. As Troy looked at Dalton, he watched her climb up into her cockpit, and for the first time he realized that she wasn't a kid anymore. He then climbed into his own cockpit and began his startup cycles.

As his canopy was lowered, he called to Dalton,

"Recon two this is Recon one, what is your status?",

"Recon one this is Recon two all systems are go, ready for launch.",

"Roger Recon two, stand by. Recon patrol to Galactica command we are ready for launch.",

"Roger Recon patrol, this is Galactica command, transferring controls to vipers. You may launch when ready.".

"Roger command, Recon patrol launching now.".

Troy and Dalton hit the turbo buttons on their flight sticks and were soon hurtling down the launch tubes and into space.

"OK Dalton, set your Nav-comp and hit your turbos.",

"Roger that Troy." a few micron later, the vipers where rocketing well ahead of the fleet.

Troy was just going to contact the Galactica when his scanner started beeping. He quickly checked his scanner and saw 8 cylon raiders on his screen. He also had an unknown ship on the scanner as well.

"Dalton.",

"What is it Troy?".

"I've got 8 cylon raiders chasing an unknown ship on my scanner.".

Troy quickly confined his scan beam to target the unknown ship.

"I'm reading human life signs on the unknown ship. I'm also showing that the ship has taken a lot damage. Altering course to intercept."

The two vipers hit their turbos and headed for the fight. Dalton watched on her scanner as the unknown ship fired what looked like mini torpedo's at the cylons. Troy and Dalton where even more amazed as they watched the mini torpedo's follow after the cylons and destroy three of the raiders.

"Did you see that Troy?",

"Yeah Dalton I did.".

They were even more surprised when the human ship got behind the 4th cylon and ripped the raider into two pieces.

"Troy the other cylons are behind him.",

"I know Dalton."

They watched as the lead raider opened fire on the ship. The ship took 4 direct hits from the cylons lasers, but didn't blow up. They could see that the human ship was unable to maneuver, and that the cylons were coming around for another pass.

"Dalton take the two on the left, I'll take the two on the right.",

" Roger Troy.".

Vagabond just floated there trying to restart his ship, but damage repair system showed that the thruster assembly was just gone. He watched the raiders come around for the kill shot.

"Well it was fun while it lasted.".

He then saw two streaks of white flames go by his ship, and two small ships were opening fire on the raiders. He watched as the 4 raiders split apart to the left and the right. The ship on the right was firing, and blew one of the raiders apart, and followed behind the 2nd raider.

The ship on the left was also firing, but missed the raiders. The ship on the left followed after the two raiders, who split apart again. The smaller ship was following the lead raider. Vagabond could see that the last raider was maneuvering behind the small ship, then he got a wild idea.

He activated his missile system, only 1 of the 4 remaining launchers came on line. He targeted the raider and waited for a tone. He got a tone and fired, the missile was tracking perfectly.

Troy and Dalton flew past the human ship on full turbos. The cylon raiders upon seeing colonial vipers immediately broke left and right. Troy was on the 2 raiders on his right, he fired into them and saw the first raider disintegrate in a flash of fire. He was lined up on the second raider and he opened fire, and blew that one into dust as well.

Dalton on the other hand wasn't quite as lucky as Troy. She followed after the two cylons on the left, but missed on her first salvo. The raiders split again, and she stayed on the first cylon. She fired, and this time she blew the cylon into space dust. But the other cylon was now behind her. She was maneuvering now, trying to get the cylon off her tail.

"Uh Troy.",

"Yeah Dalton." ,

"It seems that I've got a little bit of a situation here.".

"I've got a cylon behind me and he's making rather unfriendly advances.",

"I'm coming Dalton, just keep away from him.".

Troy hit his turbos and headed back toward Daltons position. Meanwhile Dalton was dealing with a very ticked off cylon. Suddenly the cylon exploded behind her.

"Thanks for the save Troy.",

"It wasn't me Dalton. I think the pilot of the other ship got him.".

Troy's viper pulled along side Dalton's. "Lets go see if we can help him out Troy. After all, I owe him one.".

The two small ships pulled up in front of Vagabonds ship.

"Unknown craft do you need assistance?".

"Thanks for helping me out. I don't think those guys liked me to much.".

"This is Lt. Troy of the Battlestar Galactica, just who are you and where are you from?".

Vagabond got serious now, "I'm Lt. Winston Chang of the Confederated Space Force. Currently stationed on the TCS Victory. But you can call me Vagabond.".

"Well Lt. Vagabond, it looks like you could use a lift." Dalton replied.

"No, Vagabond is my call sign, and yes I could use a lift. Those raiders destroyed my thruster assembly, I'm not going anywhere.".

She smiled at him and said, "Well then hold on Lt..".

Troy and Dalton moved along side the Excalibur, and locked onto it with their tractor emitters. Troy then sent a narrow beam message back to Galactica, and informed them that they had a human ship in tow and were returning to the fleet.

On the bridge of the Galactica, Col. Omega was called by one of the communication techs. "Sir we've just received a narrow beam transmission from Recon viper one. Lt. Troy states that they have encountered a human ship and are towing it back to the Galactica.".

"Thank you Sergeant, I'll inform the Commander.".

Omega then called Commander Apollo's office. Apollo's face came on the monitor, "Yes Omega, what is it?",

"Sir, you wanted to be called when we heard from Lt. Troy.".

"Yes Omega, what did he report?".

"It seems that he and Ensign Dalton have found a human ship and are returning to the Galactica.".

"Thank you Omega, what's their ETA?",

"About 3 Centars Commander.",

"Thanks Omega." then he shut off the monitor. Apollo pressed a button on his desk.

"Lt. Valus. Please ask Major Starbuck to come to my office.",

"Yes Commander.".

Less than 2 centons later Starbuck was at Apollo's office. He didn't even wait for the Lt. to announce him, he just went right in.

"What is it Apollo, has something happened to Dalton?".

Apollo just looked at Starbuck and put on a serious face for a moment. "Is this how you enter the Fleet Commander's office Major?", then he smiled at his old friend.

"Relax Starbuck, Daltons fine. We just got a transmission from Troy. They found a human ship and are returning it to the Galactica.".

Starbuck realized that he wasn't breathing, and let out his breath. Then he looked at Apollo, "Does it ever get easier Apollo?",

"With time Starbuck, with time.".

"Now why don't you go tell Cassie that Troy and Dalton are on their way back, and I'll tell Sheba and Hera.".

"Thanks Apollo.",

"Anytime Starbuck.".

After Starbuck had left his office, Apollo heard a loud YEEHAAH from the outer office, he just smiled and began to laugh.

"So Lt. Troy, how far is your fleet?" Vagabond asked.

"It's a ways away Lt., we were just about to contact them when we spotted your ship and the cylons.".

"So that's what you call them. Why do they hate humans so badly?".

Before Troy could answer, Dalton started telling Vagabond about the 12 colonies of man and the Lords of Kobol, and the cylons and the 1000 yahren war. She told him about the destruction of the colonies and how Commander Adama had pulled together a fleet of anything that could fly. She told him of their journey across the stars, and most of the events of the last 25 yahren.

"Wow you people have been through a lot.".

"So Lt., what about your people?" Dalton asked .

"Well my people started on a single planet, and about 500 years ago, some of our scientists discovered jump travel. After that we just spread out among a whole lot of planets in this part of the galaxy. We met a few other intelligent races, and got along well with them, but then we met the Kilrathi." Vagabond then told them about the Kilrathi war of the last 45 years.

"So Lt. which planet in your Confederation do you come from?" Dalton asked.

"I'm from Earth."

Troy and Dalton were suddenly very quiet.

"Did you just say Earth, Vagabond?" Troy asked.

"Yes I did Lt. why?".

"Earth is the name of the planet that the fleet has been searching for, for the last 25 yahren. My grandfather, Commander Adama told us that earth was where the 13th tribe of man had settled over 7000 yahren ago.".

"Well Troy I'm not a historian, but the recorded history on earth only goes back about 6000 years, so anything's possible. A lot of scientists and other people think that the earlier human civilizations may have come from the stars.".

Then Vagabond started talking about some of the ancient ruins on earth and the theories about them.

Before they realized it, the three of them were almost to the fleet, and Troy was getting a message on his communicator.

"Recon patrol, this is Blue squadron patrol, we have you on long range scan. We're your escort home Lt.."

Vagabond saw about a dozen long white flames in the distance, and soon saw the vipers that had caused them.

"Vagabond, this is Blue squadron, under the command of Major Bojay." Troy said proudly.

"A pleasure to meet you Major Bojay, that's a fine looking squadron. I'm Lt. Winston Chang of the Confederation Space Force.",

"Its an honor to meet you Lt..".

Dalton spoke up now, "Major, you'll never guess where Lt. Chang is from.".

"Where would that be Ensign?",

"He's from Earth sir.",

"Did you say Earth, Dalton?".

"Yes she did Major. It seems that my grandfather was right all along."

This revelation got the other pilots chattering, but Bojay cut them all off. "Pipe down warriors, nobody talks until the Commander OK's it, got it. Were coming into communication range.".

"Galactica command this is Blue squadron leader, we are inbound with Recon patrol and one guest. Please ask Commander Apollo to meet us on the flight deck.".

"Roger that Blue squadron.".

Vagabond then saw that they were heading for one of the biggest space ships he had ever seen. As they got closer, he estimated that it was about 1200 meters long. The ship looked a lot like an alligator he had seen at the zoo when he a kid in Taiwan. There were at least 32 Laser turrets, and 2 large laser weapons and multiple missile hatches.

She also showed a lot of scars from past battles, repaired hull sections and mismatched panels. They were now on a final approach to one of the side landing bays.

"You might want to put your landing gear down Vagabond." Dalton said with a smirk. Vagabond lowered his landing gear.

"I've got three down and locked.".

Soon they landed, and Vagabond powered down his ships systems.

As he climbed down from his ship, Vagabond saw at least a dozen people coming toward him. They were wearing light tan tunics and pants with calf high dark brown boots, and dark brown jackets. But what really caught his eye was the large blaster pistols they had drawn.

"Easy fellows, I'm one of the good guys."

One of the warriors looked at him and walked up to him, she was a very attractive young woman. She looked at him and smiled. She held what looked liked a scanning device in her hand, and held it next to Vagabond's chest.

"Well your definitely not a cylon.". She turned toward the others,

"At ease sergeant he's a friendly." the warriors holstered their blasters.

Then he saw two other people dressed like the others, but wearing Egyptian looking helmets coming toward him.

"Lt. Chang, good to finally meet you.".

Vagabond recognized the voice of Lt. Troy.

"We need to go to the decon station. Its right this way.".

He then looked at the young woman. "And since my sister, Ensign Hera, has been close to you, she's coming to.".

Hera looked at Vagabond for a micron, then smiled at him. The 4 of them headed to the decon station.


	7. Part 7

7375.319 Battlestar Galactica Flight deck: Vagabond stepped out of the decon station and took a good look at the flight deck of the Galactica. He saw a few dozen ships that Troy had called Vipers. He also saw a few large boxy looking ships which reminded him of shuttlecraft. He then saw Troy coming out of one of the other decon stations.

"Well Vagabond, how does the Galactica compare to your ships?",

"It's a lot bigger Troy, that's for sure.".

As they were talking, Vagabond saw the two women come out of decon stations. As they walked over, Vagabond saw that the woman that he thought was Dalton was a good looking blond. He then saw that several people in orange coveralls were looking over his ship, and the 4 of them walked over that way. Troy looked at one of the older men there,

"So what do you think of her Virgil?",

"Well its awful big for a single warrior fighter.".

Vagabond chuckled when he said that. Vagabond looked at Virgil,

"You must be a ground crew tech.",

"That's Chief Tech warrior.".

"My apologies sir, I meant no disrespect.".

Virgil just looked at him and turned around and looked at the ship again.

"You'll have to forgive him Vagabond ." Hera said.

"Virgil was a tech on the Galactica before my grandfather became a warrior.".

"And he's still the best tech on board." came a voice from behind them.

They all turned around, and there was a man in a dark blue tunic and pants outfit with black boots standing in front of them. The warriors all came to attention, and when Vagabond saw that, he came to attention as well.

Troy spoke first, "I'm sorry Commander, we didn't see you arrive.",

"That's alright Lt., now will you introduce me to our guest.".

"Commander Apollo, I would like to introduce Lt. Winston Chang of the Confederated Space Force.".

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lt., welcome to the Galactica.".

"The pleasure is mine Commander. You have a fine ship here sir. ",

"As do you Lt..".

Apollo then walked up behind Virgil and they were looking at the Excalibur.

"So Virgil, do you think you can fix her?",

"Don't know yet Commander, I've got to figure out what's busted on it first.".

Vagabond came up behind them, "If you want Virgil, I can get you a print out of what systems are damaged.".

"How can you do that Lt.?" Apollo asked.

"Well Commander, I can access the damage repair system and have it download a list of damaged systems to my pocket-comp.".

Everyone looked at him, and finally Dalton asked, "Your what?".

He pulled out his pocket-comp and showed it to them. Hera looked at it,

"A calcutron".

He looked at them for a second,

"No Hera, this is a pocket computer. It's a Confed standard issue for all pilots.".

"So what can you do with it?" she asked.

"Well it's mainly used by pilots for Nav point and jump point calculating, but it can also be downloaded with other programs. Or it can be used as a data storage and playback device.".

Vagabond then got an idea, "Let me show you.".

He looked at his comp for a few seconds, and then touched the pad a few times. "I think you'll like this.".

Then they were all hearing a slow melody being played on a stringed instrument. He turned it around and they realized that they could also see a young man in an outfit similar to Vagabond's playing the instrument. The picture was clearer and more lifelike than their monitors, and the sound was incredible. They were all amazed by the display, and then Apollo smiled.

"It looks like we could learn a lot from your people Lt., our computrons are enormous compared to yours. Lets see about getting your ship fixed up Lt.. Hera, assist Lt. Chang in any way you can.".

"Yes Commander.".

Apollo then looked at Troy and Dalton, "I want a report of your mission, my office in 5 centons.".

"Yes sir." they replied.

Apollo then headed for the lift. Vagabond looked at Troy, Hera and Dalton. "Sorry if I got you into any trouble.".

Hera started to laugh then, "Don't worry Vagabond, I think my father was impressed by you, and that's not easy to do.".

"Your father, Commander Apollo is your father?".

"Well mine and Troy's, Starbuck is Dalton's father. I think you'll like him to.".

Troy and Dalton looked at them, "We need to go and give him our report. Hera, why don't you bring Vagabond to the Commanders office when your done here.".

"Sure thing Troy.".

The two warriors started for the lift. Vagabond climbed into his cockpit and powered up the computer systems. He accessed the damage repair system and got the list for Virgil, and a schematic of the damaged or destroyed systems. He was able to download these into the computron the techs use. Virgil told him it will take about a cycle or two. Then Vagabond and Hera headed for the Commanders office.

Troy and Dalton arrived at the Commander's office in record time. They entered the outer office, and Lt. Valus told them to go right in. When they entered, they saw that Commander Apollo wasn't alone, Major Bojay was there as well. They came to attention and Troy spoke

"Commander, Lt. Troy and Ensign Dalton reporting as ordered.".

"Relax Troy, I was just having an interesting discussion with Bojay about our guest.".

"Bojay tells me that Lt. Chang in from earth, is that true?".

Looking straight ahead Dalton spoke, "It's what he told us Commander.".

"And when were you going to inform me about this fact, maybe after I had heard it from the sanitation crews?".

Still at attention, Troy looked at Apollo "No sir, it's just that we hadn't had a chance to report yet sir. We had just gotten out of decon station right before you arrived. Lt. Chang was worried about repairing his ship sir and we were about to ask Virgil about it when you arrived."

Apollo then visibly relaxed, and the other officers could feel the tension in the room lessen. "While it is understandable for a warrior to be worried about his ship. You still should have reported this news to me the very centon you returned. News of this magnitude will undoubtedly travel through the entire fleet in a matter of centars. I don't need to remind you Troy of our last encounter with humans that the fleet believed were from earth.".

"But father, Vagabond is from earth.".

"We only have his word on that Troy, we have to be cautious when we meet other beings in space. Not all of them are friendly, and some would like to see us destroyed.".

Dalton now looked at Commander Apollo, not as an Ensign, but as the young woman he had watched grow up her entire life.

"Your right Commander, we do need to be careful. But Troy and I have talked with Vagabond about his world and his people. Like us, they have traveled the stars, met new races of beings, both good and evil. When he told us he was from earth, he didn't know that we were searching for it. When you talk to him, I know that you'll find that he is an honest and sincere person. Just give him a chance sir.".

Apollo looked at Dalton and smiled, "Don't worry Dalton. I'll give him a chance. Now what happened on your patrol?".

Troy and Dalton then gave Commander Apollo a detailed report of the patrol and the skirmish with the cylons.

Just then Lt. Valus buzzed the Commander and informed him that Ensign Hera and the guest were in the outer office. "Send them in.".

Hera and Vagabond came into the office, and Apollo smiled at them.

"So Lt. what's the news about your ship?".

"Well Commander, your chief tech says that he can most likely fix it up, in a cycle or two.".

"That's good news then.".

Apollo then looked at Vagabond with a serious face. Vagabond had seen that look before, but he was used to seeing it on Captain Eison's face.

"Lt. I need you to tell me about your mission, and what you were doing in the area where Troy and Dalton found you.".

"I'll tell you what I can Commander, to the point where I don't break any Confed regulations.".

"Fair enough Lt., I can understand a warrior not wanting to betray his oath or his loyalty to his people.".

Commander Apollo then dismissed Bojay, Troy, Hera and Dalton who quickly left his office, but stayed in the outer office. Vagabond then began the most unusual debriefing he had ever been in. He answered the Commanders questions about who he was and where he came from. He talked about earth and the Confederation and the Border Worlds Union. He answered questions about the history of the people of earth, and their colonizing of the systems in this part of the galaxy. He never betrayed any military secrets or operations that he knew about, but he did tell the Commander about his last mission. After a few hours of questions, the Commander was convinced that Vagabond was from earth and that the humans there were not all that different than the colonialists. He was also worried about the cylons in the star system ahead of them.

As the "debriefing" was taking place, Apollo's outer office was beginning to get very crowded. Sheba and Starbuck had arrived and Lt. Valus told them that the Commander did not wish to be disturbed. The warriors just tried to make themselves comfortable the in the office. Dalton then told the warriors about the patrol and what had happened in the fight. The next person to arrive was President Tigh.

He just looked at Valus, and Valus immediately buzzed the Commander. "Send him in, and no one else.", was Apollo's reply.

Vagabond saw an older man in what looked like the robes he had seen in paintings of ancient Rome. He knew that this man was most likely a politician of some sort.

"Lt. Winston Chang, I would like to introduce President Tigh. He's the head of our quorum of the twelve, and the leader of the civilian population of the fleet.".

"It's a honor to meet you sir.".

"No Lt. the honor is mine.".

Tigh turned to Apollo, "Is it true Apollo, is Lt. Chang from Earth?".

"Yes Tigh, I believe he is.".

Tigh turned back to Vagabond and smiled at him.

"Then Lt., it is truly is an honor to meet you.".

He then looked at Apollo, "You know that the quorum will want to talk to him Apollo.".

Vagabond could see the slight grimace on Apollo's face, and he surprisingly saw the same look on Tigh's face.

"I know Tigh, I know. But we have a bigger problem right now. There are cylons in the system in front of us.".

"Is it Baltar's group Apollo?",

"I don't know Tigh, I just don't know.".

Vagabond looked at them, "Commander, from what I have found out about these cylons, they are a worse threat to the Confederation than the Kilrathi ever were. I think that we should join together to fight them.".

"I would like that Lt., but there is no way for us to contact your people. Our communication system just isn't strong enough to reach them.".

"I understand that Commander, but as I told you, my ship has an automated repair system on it.",

"Yes you did Lt..".

"What I didn't tell you Commander, is that while I was being brought here, that system had managed to repair my jump drive and my cloaking shield generator. Once my ship is repaired, I know that I can sneak past the cylons and get to the jump point and use it to contact my people."

Tigh now looked at him, "Is there any way we could send a representative with you Lt.?".

"Well sir there is an observers seat on my ship, it would be a tight fit, but I believe it would work.".

Tigh looked at Apollo, "I think that repairing the Lt.'s ship should be our ultimate priority right now Apollo. Use all necessary resources from anywhere in the fleet, military or civilian, to get his ship ready to fly.",

"I agree Tigh, but it will still take a cycle or two to do that. In the meantime Lt. I am sure that you would like to get some rest, I will have Lt. Valus arrange some quarters for you. And Vagabond, I think it would be better for you if you maybe wore a colonial uniform, to help you blend in a little better.".

Tigh looked at Apollo, "I agree Commander, less chance of the reporters hunting him down that way. And don't worry about the quorum, I'll handle them myself.".

Tigh then looked at Apollo, "Did you know that your outer office is getting pretty tightly packed?",

"No Tigh, but I'm not surprised.".

The two of them just laughed a little about that, and then as Tigh was starting to leave, Apollo asked him to have Lt. Valus come in the office. Lt. Valus came in and was instructed to arrange quarters for Vagabond, and to get him a warriors uniform to wear.

"Yes sir, I believe that Col. Boomer's quarters are still empty sir." and then he looked at Vagabond for a moment.

"I'll have everything ready in 10 centons Commander.",

"Thank you Valus." then Valus left the office.

"Well Vagabond, I'll have someone escort you to the quarters, and you can get some rest. We have a lot of work to do in the next 2 cycles."

As the door opened, Vagabond saw that Bojay, Troy, Dalton and Hera where still there, and they had been joined by two other warriors who were closer to Bojay's age rather than the younger pilots.

The older man stepped up to him and spoke, "Lt. I want to thank you for what you did out there, Troy told me that it was you that got the cylon on Dalton's tail.".

"I would have done it for any pilot sir.".

"I know Lt., but she's not just any pilot, she's my daughter.".

Dalton just looked at Starbuck for a moment, and Vagabond couldn't tell if she was angry or embarrassed.

"Oh father." and then she ran out of the office.

Troy quickly went after her. Apollo just looked at Starbuck for a micron, and then at Hera.

"Hera would you please show Vagabond to quarters Beta green 2.".

"Yes Commander.", and she took Vagabond's hand and started to leave the office with him in tow. Hera hoped that no one saw the slight smile that she had on her face, but her mother had seen it already.

Apollo looked at Starbuck, "Starbuck, get in here.".

Sheba followed them in as well. Soon it was just Bojay and Valus in the outer office. Bojay looked at Valus,

"Is it always this crazy here?",

"Oh no sir, this has been a quiet cycle.". They both started to chuckle at that, and Bojay just left to head for the pilots quarters.

Troy caught up with Dalton after just a centon. She was in an alcove just off the main corridor. She looked at Troy for a micron, and he could see that she had tears on her cheeks.

"Why did he have to embarrass me like that Troy?".

"He didn't do it on purpose Dalton, it's just that he's your father, and he's going to worry about you all the time.".

"Has the Commander ever embarrassed you like that Troy?".

Troy just smiled at her, "Yeah, a couple of times.".

Dalton leaned against Troy and he put his arms around her.

"They can't help themselves Dalton, there are father's. It's their job to worry and care about us at the same time.".

Dalton looked up at Troy, and she was seeing him in a way that she had never seen before. Troy looked in Dalton's eyes and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. He was seeing her not as the snotty friend of his kid sister, or as a warrior, but as a woman. A woman that he cared deeply for. They kissed gently for a few microns, then just stood there quietly in the darkened alcove just holding each other.

Starbuck sat in a chair in front of Apollo's desk. Apollo and Sheba just looked at him for a few microns.

"What did I do now?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

The two of them knew Starbuck well enough to know that he hadn't meant to embarrass Dalton on purpose.

Sheba just looked at him, "Oh Starbuck, your such a , a, a man.".

Apollo smirked at that, but then came to Starbuck's defense. "Sheba, you know that Starbuck can't help himself. He's been blundering like that for yahrens. Besides, it's a fathers right to be able to embarrass his children.". All three of them laughed a little this time.

"But remember Starbuck, Daltons not a little girl anymore. Soon she may start spending time with men.".

As Apollo said this, Starbuck visibly winced, "Don't remind me.".

"Your just going to have to live with that Starbuck, and learn to trust Dalton to make her own decisions.".

Sheba looked at Apollo now, "I hope you really believe that Apollo.",

"What do you mean Sheba?".

Sheba just smiled for a micron, "Did you see the smile on Hera's face when she was taking Lt. Vagabond to his quarters. Remember, Dalton's not the only one who's growing up dear.".

Starbuck just sat there as Apollo just started to shake his head from side to side. Sheba just patted his shoulder.


	8. Part 8

2669.318: TCS Victory Briefing room. Lt. Robin Peters was giving her mission report to Captain Eison, along with the memory card from her scanners. He handed the memory card from Flint's scanners to Lt. Col. Taylor. She placed it in the data reader and began to sort through the data. Captain Eison then turned back to Flint.

"So Lt., do you think that they had you and Vagabond targeted when they opened fire?".

"No sir, the turret fire appeared to be random fire. I believe that the shot that hit Vagabond was just an unlucky hit sir.".

The Captain could see that this wasn't easy for Flint to do, but he knew that it had to be done.

"After you and Vagabond got away from the base-ship, what were the damages to his ship?".

"Well sir, he had a lot of armor missing, and he said his power systems and shields were badly damaged. Also his jump drive was not responding, and his ejection system was fried.".

"I wanted to stay with him sir, but Lt. Chang ordered me to return to the Victory. As I was coming back I saw 4 of the raiders going after him, but he took them out with his IR's sir."

"Then he started to fly away from the jump point sir."

Flint was almost in tears again, and Captain Eison put his hands on her shoulders.

"You did the right thing Flint. Besides, with his luck, Vagabond will probably find a gambling house in the system to land at.".

Flint smiled a little, "Yes sir.".

Captain Eison looked at Flint again, "Dismissed Lt. go and get some rest.".

As Flint left the briefing room, Chris looked at Captain Eison. "Col. Taylor, will you excuse us for a moment?".

"Yes Captain.".

Col. Taylor left the room. "Captain, let me send a rescue mission after Vagabond. He may still be alive out there sir.",

"I'm sorry Col.. But I can't let you do that. Confed wants us to stay put until they have a chance to go over this data in detail. So I've given Rachel orders to lock down all jump capable ships for now. I'm sorry Chris.".

"Yes sir, I understand. I don't like it, but I do understand.".

"Believe me Chris, I want to go after him as much as you do. But we can't just go off half-cocked on this one. We've both seen what can happen when people rush into an unknown situation. There are more lives at stake here than just one pilot.".

Chris looked at the Captain for a second, "How should I list Vagabond on the roster Captain?".

"Missing Chris, just missing. But I promise you Chris, that were going to make them pay for this".

As Chris was leaving, the captain asked him to send Col. Taylor back in.

When Chris came out of the briefing room, he nodded at Col. Taylor, she went back inside. Then he saw that all of the senior pilots were waiting for him in the observation room. Maniac walked up to him,

"Well Col.. When do we leave?",

"We don't Maniac, we don't.".

The pilots just stood there with rather disgusted looks on their faces, and were grumbling among themselves.

"Now listen up people, you know that we all want to go find Vagabond, even the Captain. But Confed has ordered us to stay put until they can analyze the data that Flint and Vagabond got for us. I know that most of you have known Vagabond longer than me, but would he want what happened to him to lead to a mutiny. I don't think so. So for now we wait, and when the time comes, we make the enemy pay very dearly for what happened to Vagabond.".

The pilots were shaking their heads now in agreement. Chris then looked at all of them. "You might want to check out programs UNK 6 and 7 on the simulators. And have the cadets run through them as well for the next few days. That is all. Dismissed."

Chris was glad that he had the Tech and Intel sections make up the two flight Sims of the unknown ships, might as well get the people as ready as possible.

When Chris got back to his quarters, he found Robin sitting there in the dark. She was still in her flight suit and was sitting on his bunk just softly crying. Chris turned on his desk lamp, then walked over and sat down next to her.

"Why did he do that Chris? Why wouldn't he let me stay and help him?".

Chris just held Robin softly. He listened as she softly cried, and he kissed the top of her head. They both knew that what Vagabond had done was the right thing to do, now they just had to try and get through this hard time.

"Winston knew that his ship was badly damaged Robin. He also knew that one of you had to get the Intel back here. So he did what you, me or even Maniac would have done in that situation.".

"I know that Chris, but why him? Why him?"

Robin started to cry again. The two of them spent the rest of the night just holding each other.

Chris woke up the following morning and listed Lt. Winston Chang as missing on the flight roster. He looked over at Robin who was still asleep. He decided to let her sleep. Then he headed for the flight deck to see Rachel Coriolas. She saw the Col. walking over to her,

"So how's Flint holding up sir?".

"As well as can be expected Rachel.".

Chris was looking at her seriously now. "How many IR's do we have on board Rachel?",

"About 800 Col., why?".

"From now on Rachel, I want all ships to be loaded with IR's, until further notice.".

"Yes sir Col.. Does that include the Strakha?".

"Might as well Rachel." he said as he walked away.

When Chris got back to his quarters, he heard the shower running and saw Flint's flight suit on the floor. He could see Robin's form through the mist on the shower door,

"Are you OK in there Robin.". She opened the door and just pulled him in with her.

At noon, Flint was on her way to her locker, to put away her flight suit. She ran into Maniac as he was coming down the hallway.

"How are you Flint?",

"I've been better Maniac.",

"If you need anything Flint, just ask.",

"Thanks Maniac, I will.".

As he started to walk away she gently grabbed his arm. "There is one thing Maniac.",

"Just name it Flint.".

Robin hugged him, and whispered "Thank you for yesterday.".

"Hey, your like my little sister. It was the least I could do.".

She let go of him and continued to her locker. Maniac then went on his way, a small grin on his face. He met with Col. Blair in his office, he had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong Maniac?".

"Chris, do you think Robin will be alright?".

The question surprised Chris a little, but then he looked at Maniac.

"Robin will be OK, Todd. She just has to work through this. You know what it's like to lose a close friend on a mission.".

"Yeah your right. She'll bounce back.". They then sat down and started going over the training schedule for the cadets.

For the next few days, everyone on the Victory was kept busy by Col. Blair and Captain Eison. The cadets had it the worst. They had their classes, and their time in the Sims. They were also put under the charge of the techs on the ground crews for part of their day, so they could help overhaul all of the ships on board. The senior pilots as well were put to work on the overhauls. The only pilots that were excused where the ones flying patrols. In less than two days, the ship was at a war level status. Captain Eison called Chris to his office.

"Ah Col., how are the kids handling all the extra duties?",

"Surprisingly well Captain.".

"Just one thing Chris, don't overwork them.".

"Don't worry Captain, we won't. Any word from Confed sir?".

"Admiral Terrell has been keeping us updated. They're putting together a task force. They're scheduled to arrive here in 3 or 4 days.".

"Chris, how is Robin holding up through this?". "She's getting there Captain, I think that she's going to be just fine.",

"That's good to hear Chris.".


	9. Part 9

7375.318 Battlestar Galactica Officers quarters: Hera took Vagabond to the quarters assigned to him. She showed him how to operate the cleaning station, and the recycle unit and the lighting controls. The door chimed and Hera opened the door, an orderly had brought Vagabond a few Colonial warrior uniforms. She took the uniforms from him and dismissed him.

She looked at Vagabond with mischievous grin, "Try them on Vagabond.".

"Maybe after I rest a while Hera.".

She just looked at him for a micron, "Who was the warrior that was playing the song?".

He smiled now, "That was Vaquero, he's a friend of mine.".

"Do you have any other songs on your computron?",

"Yeah, I have a few more.".

She stood next to him, "Can I hear another one?".

Vagabond put the pocket comp on the table, and pulled up a song with a fast tempo. Hera listened to it intensely, and soon found her self moving with the music.

"It makes you want to dance."

Vagabond just watched her dance, then when the song ended, he switched off the pocket comp.

"Just one more Vagabond please."

Vagabond just smiled, "Tomorrow, after I get some rest."

Hera then headed for the door, she looked at him with a smile, "I'm holding you to your word Lt..".

After she left, he dimmed the lights, and lay down on the bunk. He was soon sound asleep.

When he woke up, Vagabond realized that he had nothing to shave with. He used the recycle unit and the cleaning station, and then put on the colonial uniform. Surprisingly, the fit was almost perfect., even the boots. The door chimed, and he opened it. Troy was there, he looked at Vagabond for a micron then came in.

"It looks good on you Vagabond.",

"Thanks Troy, I was surprised that it fits so well.".

Troy just smirked a little. "What's so funny Troy.",

"I was just remembering something my Grandfather once said.".

"What was that?",

"He said that Lt Valus had a tailors eye. And that was why his uniforms always fit perfectly.".

Vagabond looked at the uniform again, "He may have been right Troy.".

Vagabond looked at Troy again, "Troy, I have one question.",

"What is it Vagabond?",

"How do I shave here?".

Troy just looked at him and smiled. They went over to the cleaning station, and Troy pushed a button on the wall. A small panel opened and Vagabond saw a silver metal wand.

"Just roll this on your skin, the wand only dissolves hair, not skin.".

A few minutes later Vagabond was clean shaven, and the two of them were off to breakfast.

After they had eaten, they headed down to the landing bay to meet with Virgil. As they got off the lift, Vagabond saw that a section of the bay was closed off with a curtain. He could see several techs coming and going from that area. As they approached, two warriors came to attention.

"Sorry Lt. Troy this area is off limits.".

Troy looked at him for a centon, "By who's order?",

"The Commander's orders.",

"Sergeant do you know what's behind this curtain?".

The sergeant looked at him, "Yes Lt. Troy, a new type of ship.".

Just then Troy saw Virgil coming out from behind the curtain.

"Virgil, the guards won't let us pass.",

Virgil looked at him for a micron. "It's alright Alexia, these warriors are assisting me with this project."

The three men went behind the curtain, and Vagabond was amazed by what he saw, they had most of the damage to the ship repaired, the only thing missing was the thruster assembly.

Vagabond looked at Virgil, "The Commander was right about you Virgil, you are the best.".

Virgil just looked at him for a micron, "I could use your help Lt., we can't seem to be able to start her up."

Vagabond just shook his head, "I'm sorry Virgil, I forgot about the security protocols.".

Vagabond climbed up into the cockpit and activated the computer, and waved for Virgil to join him.

When he did, Vagabond spoke, "Computer, Voice Identification mode. New temporary ID. Senior technician all access except weapon firing. Stand by. Just say your name when I press this button."

Vagabond pressed the button, and Virgil said his name. "Now you can access the ships systems Virgil, you just can't fire the weapons.",

"Thanks kid, that'll save us a few centars of trouble.

Vagabond then ran a full diagnostic of the ships systems. With the exception of not having a thruster assembly and some armor, the ship was at 98 readiness. Virgil told him to power down.

After he had powered down and climbed down from the ship, Virgil asked him what kind of weapons the ship used, because he had never seen anything like them before. Vagabond looked at him for a second,

"The ship has 4 D.A. M.G. Tachyon cannons and 2 D.A.M.G. Reaper cannons. It also has 4 tri-load missile launchers."

Vagabond could see that Virgil was impressed. "How much armor can they cut through?",

"About 70 centimeters.",

"Centi what?".

Vagabond thought for a minute, how to show him a centimeter.

He then took Virgil's arm and raised it level with his shoulder, and had Virgil point his finger straight ahead. By now all of the techs were watching and listening, as was Troy. He then guesstimated 70 cm on Virgil's arm starting at his fingertip. He placed his own finger on that point and said,

"From here to your fingertip.".

He heard a quiet collective "Wow.".

Troy looked at Virgil, "I saw what those guns can do Virgil, it is impressive.".

Vagabond looked at Virgil, "So how soon will you have a thruster assembly?",

"We checked out the schematics that you left for us, and were about halfway done modifying a thruster assembly from a viper. With any luck, it should be ready to be installed tomorrow.".

"Thank you Virgil, you and your crew are miracle workers.",

"Don't thank me yet warrior, lets see if it works first.".

Vagabond and Troy were leaving the landing bay, when they ran into Hera and Dalton. "Hera thought we'd find you two here. So how soon before your ship will fly Vagabond.",

"At least another day, no uh, a cycle.".

Dalton giggled a micron, at Vagabonds use of their terms. Hera looked at her "Don't laugh Dalton, at least he's trying to learn about our measuring units. Vagabond, we're here to give you a tour of the Galactica, and then the fleet." she then took Vagabonds arm and they started to walk to the lift. Both Troy and Dalton just looked at each other for a few microns.

"What's with her today Dalton?",

"Oh Troy, sometimes your as dense as hull armor. We better get moving or we may never catch them." and they headed for the lift as well.

Vagabond glanced at Hera, and saw that she was smiling, and he thought to himself, "God she's cute." and her hand on his arm felt nice.

The rest of the morning, they walked around the Galactica, and the colonial warriors answered any questions that Vagabond had. Just before lunch, they took a shuttle to tour the ships of the fleet. Hera was telling Vagabond what the different ships in the fleet were used for. Then Vagabond saw that they were turning to land at a ship with 3 large dome encased area's.

"What ship is this Hera?",

"This is Agro ship 3, it's were we grow most of our fruits and vegetables and store our livestock.".

After they docked, they went on a walking tour of the livestock area, and then the vegi-farm area. When they arrived at the last domed area, Dalton went to one of the techs and started talking to her. She came back a few microns later, and then they went inside. Vagabond was amazed at all the different types of trees and plants that he saw.

"Are all these from your home-worlds?".

"Most of them are, but we did find a few along the way." Troy said with a smile.

After they had seen about half of the orchard in space, the girls stopped in front of them.

"Dalton and I have a surprise for you two. Now just stand there and close your eyes.".

Troy and Vagabond looked at each other, then closed their eyes. They could hear the sounds of some rustling of the bushes, and the giggling of the girls.

"OK, you can look now."

When they opened their eyes, they saw that the girls had a blanket covering the ground and an assortment of fruits in small baskets set out on the blanket.

"What is this? Troy asked.

Vagabond laughed at Troy, "It's a picnic Troy.".

The three warriors looked at him for a micron quizzically.

"At least that's what my people call it.", as they sat down on the blanket, he continued.

"With my people, the world was becoming a very busy and technical place, and so they found ways to relax. One of those ways is with a picnic. It's a gathering of friends or family, with good food, drink, and music, all in a natural setting."

Hera smiled at him, "It seems that we aren't so different after all Vagabond.".

They spent the next centar eating different types of fruits and cheeses. The girls even had a small bottle of ambrosia. Hera looked at Dalton, "Uh Troy, I need your help for a centon." and she started to stand up.

"What kind of help Dalton?" he said looking at her curiously.

"There are some Taurian pears that I can't reach, and you so big and stwong." she said in a little girls voice.

This got them all laughing for a few microns. Troy got up and jokingly flexed his arms, "Me strong, me help."

This got them laughing again, and Dalton just grabbed Troy and pulled him along with her. When they were alone, Vagabond looked at Hera.

"So how did you come up with this idea?".

"Well actually it's my mothers idea, she used to bring my father here before they were sealed, and a few times after that. Now about this picnic custom of yours, didn't you mention music?".

Vagabond took out his pocket-comp and started a long slow melody. As the music played on, he found himself looking at her, it may have been the wine or the food or the setting, he didn't know or care. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, to his surprise, she kissed him back. Soon they were kissing very passionately.

Troy and Dalton had walked a little ways, when they heard the music playing. Dalton took Troy's hand as they walked along the path between the trees.

"I've always liked it here Troy, it seems so natural and peaceful.".

Troy stopped walking, and pulled Dalton into his arms. Before she could react, he kissed her as he had never kissed a woman before. Dalton's head was swooning, and all she could do was kiss him back. When they came apart, she looked at Troy,

"By the Lords, where did you learn to kiss like that?",

"From watching Apollo and Sheba. I used to sneak out of my bunk when I was younger, and I saw them kissing like that. Now I know why they were always smiling at each other.".

"Well let me show you something I saw my mother and father do." Dalton said with a smile.

A centar later, they were back on the shuttle and headed back to the Galactica, all of them were smiling. After they left the shuttle, they saw Major Sheba walking toward the them. Hera looked at her mother, then turned to Vagabond.

"Lt. Chang, this is Major Sheba, leader of Silver Spar squadron.".

"So Lt. did you enjoy your tour of the fleet?".

Vagabond glanced at Hera, "Yes Major, it was very enjoyable."

Sheba just looked at the 4 of them for a few microns, "Well, Commander Apollo would like to see you right away. Troy would you take him to Apollo's office.",

"Yes Major Sheba." Troy and Vagabond headed for the lift.

Major Sheba looked sternly at the 2 Ensigns, the girls just fidgeted under her stare. Then Sheba smiled wickedly, "Tell me everything girls, and I mean everything.".

Vagabond and Troy were walking down the corridor, "Was the Major angry, or did I read her wrong.",

"No Vagabond, she's not angry, she's just protective.".

"What do you mean protective?".

"She's Hera's mother, and my step-mother.",

"Gotcha.".

Soon they were at the door to Apollo's office. As they entered, Vagabond saw Valus and he thanked him for the uniforms.

"I'm sorry about the fit Lt., but I was a little rushed. You can go right in, the Commander is expecting you."

As they entered the office, Apollo stood up from behind his desk. "So Lt., what do you think of our fleet?".

"It's amazing Commander, to think that you have been moving through space for 25 yahrens.".

Apollo smiled at the Lt.'s use of their term, "It hasn't been easy, we've had a few bumps along the way.".

"The quorum has been deliberating your proposal, and most believe that it is a good idea. They would like to meet with someone from your Government as soon as possible.".

"Well Commander, once my ship is repaired, I can take someone with me back to the Victory, and get things rolling.".

"Very good Lt.. Troy, I want you to go back with him to his ship, you can be our ambassador to his people.".

Troy just looked at his father, Vagabond stepped up "I don't think that will work sir.",

"And why not Lt.?",

"Troy's to big sir.".

"I see Lt.. Well then I'll have to see who I can get to go with you then. In the meantime we need to plan out the meeting between your people and ours."

The three of them spent the next few centars going over a plan to arrange a rendezvous.

That evening, Hera came to Vagabond's quarters. She asked him about earth, and they spent a few centars talking about earth and some of the different worlds they each had been to. As they sat there, Hera asked him,

"When you go back to your ship, can I go with you?"

Vagabond looked at her for a micron. "I would like nothing better, but that decision is up to the Commander."

Hera got a funny look in her eyes, and took his hand, "Come with me.".

They were soon in the landing bay, and were walking toward the curtained off area. They went to his ship, as a few of the techs just looked at them. "So where will your passenger sit?".

Vagabond climbed up to the cockpit, he reached behind the pilots seat and pulled a small lever. The seat moved forward a half a meter, and a panel behind the seat opened backwards.

"This is the observer seat that new cadets sit in on their first time in a space flight.".

Hera climbed in and sat down, "A little snug, but at least I fit."

Vagabond helped her out of the seat, and closed it up. After they had walked back to his quarters, Hera looked at Vagabond,

"I have to go talk to someone, I'll see you in the morning." and she kissed him goodnight.

Then she was going down the corridor. Vagabond just entered his quarters, peeled off his uniform and went to sleep.

Hera found out from the bridge where Major Sheba was at. She found her mother in the simulator room.

"Mother, can we talk?".

Sheba looked at Hera for a micron, and saw the look in her daughter's eyes. She had seen it many times before, but this time it seemed a little different.

"What is it Hera?",

"I need you to help me convince father to let me go with Vagabond.".

Sheba looked at Hera, "Are you doing this for the fleet, or yourself?".

Hera knew that she couldn't keep anything from her mother. Looking down at the deck, she softly replied "Both.".

"That's what I thought. Well your father can be a difficult man to reason with, he gets that from his father. But you can be just as difficult, and you can be just as stubborn as my father."

Sheba started to laugh a little, and put her arms around Hera. "Between the Cain girls, your father doesn't stand a chance."

Hera hugged her mother, "Oh thank you mother, thank you."

The two of them headed to the Silver Spar squadron office for a planning session.

Most of the following day, Vagabond was with Virgil and his crew in the landing bay. They spent several centars placing and adjusting the thruster assembly on his ship. When they had finished, Virgil slapped Vagabond's back.

"I like a warrior that don't mind getting his hands greasy. So when's the test flight.".

"Just as soon as I get my flight suit.",

"Well go get it then, I'll let the Commander know that were ready to test her out.".

Vagabond headed for the lift, and was soon in his quarters changing into his flight suit. When he got back to the landing bay, he saw that the tech's had moved his ship into position to launch.

He also saw Commander Apollo and several others as well. "Well Lt., it's time to see if my praise of Virgil is well warranted.",

"I'm sure that it is Commander.".

Vagabond climbed into the cockpit and began his preflight warm up. He checked and rechecked all systems on the ship.

"Galactica command, this is Excalibur one ready for take off.",

"Roger Excalibur one, you are cleared for take off from landing bay Alpha. Launch when ready.".

Vagabond pushed his throttle forward, and his ship was soon rocketing down the bay and out into space. He soon saw that he had two vipers as escort. Major Bojay called him on the radio,

"Hello Lt., the Commander sent us along in case you have any troubles."

Vagabond just smiled, "Well Major, it's time I put her through her paces."

After a successful flight, Vagabond landed on the Glactica, and saw all of the techs applauding and congratulating each other. As he climbed down, the techs and pilots were congratulating him. Commander Apollo came up,

"A fine job Virgil, now Lt., get some rest, You'll be taking off tomorrow."

Vagabond came to attention, "Yes sir."


	10. Part 10

7375.321 Battlestar Galactica Commander Apollo's office: Apollo was sitting behind his desk, when Lt. Valus buzzed him.

"Sir, Major Sheba and Ensign Hera are here to see you.",

"Send them in Valus.".

As the two women entered the office, Apollo could see by the look on their faces that he wasn't going to like this visit.

"So what can I do for the two of you.".

Hera came to attention, "Commander, I wish to volunteer to be the Fleet ambassador to the Confederation fleet.".

"At ease Ensign. Why should I send you as the fleet ambassador?".

Hera looked at Apollo, "There are several reasons sir. First, I am a warrior. In my training, I had to learn cylon tactics, and I had to learn about their equipment. Second, I have been around the quorum members long enough to know how to act in any diplomatic situation. Third, I am your daughter. Who would be better to send than the Fleet Commanders own child. That alone would tell the Confederation how serious we are. And finally sir, I can fit in the seat.".

Apollo looked at her for almost a centon without saying anything.

"Well Ensign, those are all very good reasons, but are they all of your reasons?".

Hera just looked at her father for a few microns, "I don't know what you mean sir.".

"Don't you Ensign? Your not the only warrior with friends in the fleet. It seems that there were a few warriors that spent some personal time on the agro ship a few cycles ago. The senior tech was a little upset, it seems that they had to postpone the pollinating of several of the fruit trees for over a centar.".

Hera began to blush a little. "You wouldn't know anything about that , would you Ensign?".

"Yes Commander, I do. Ensign Dalton and I thought it would be a good idea to show Vagabond the fleet sir. Then we had a midday meal on the agro ship sir.".

"And the music Ensign?".

Hera looked right at her father, "Vagabond was telling us of a custom among his people sir, called a picnic. The music is something that his people have at a picnic.".

"Thank you Ensign, for your honesty, I will think about your request. Dismissed.".

Hera knew by the tone in Apollo's voice, that she was dismissed, so she turned and left his office.

Sheba looked at Apollo, "You were a little rough on her Apollo.".

"No, I was fair and impartial. I listened to her reasons and then I decided against them.".

"Is that you talking as the Fleet Commander, or as her father?".

Apollo looked at Sheba, he knew they were going to argue, and he knew that he would most likely lose. Sheba was, if anything, a brilliant tactician.

"Apollo, the reasons Hera gave you were all very good reasons why she should go. The only reason as to why she shouldn't go, is that your not ready to let her go. She's your little girl, and you don't want to risk her life. Well she's a warrior, just like you and me. She has taken an oath to protect and defend the people of the colonies just as we did. She knows the risks of the mission, and she had the best diplomacy teacher the colonies ever produced, Commander Adama.".

"But what about the agro ship Sheba?".

Sheba moved around behind the desk and sat on it in front of Apollo. "What about it Apollo?".

"She was there having a , what did she call it? A picnic.".

"Yes she was, and it may surprise you to know that it was my idea.",

"Your idea, why would you".

Sheba put her finger on Apollo's lips before he could say anything else.

"Apollo. While it is a fathers right to embarrass his child, it's a mothers right to meddle in her child's life.".

Sheba leaned forward, and softly said, "Besides, do you know of a more romantic setting anywhere in the fleet?" and then she kissed his cheek.

Apollo remembered a few of the times that Sheba and he had been to the agro ship before they were sealed, and a few of the times afterward. He also knew that he had to follow the same advice that he had given Starbuck just a few cycles before.

Apollo looked at Sheba, "Your right, I am thinking like her father and not her Commander. If Dalton or Troy had given the same arguments, I wouldn't have thought twice about sending either of them. Now I know what my father went through all of those yahrens.".

Sheba put her arms around Apollo's neck, "Now that's the Apollo that I sealed with, lets go tell are daughter that she's going.".

They both stood up and were headed for the door, when Sheba took his hand.

"You know Apollo, this custom of picnic could become very popular in the fleet.",

"I hope not Sheba, the techs on the agro ship won't be able to get any work done.".

This got both of them laughing. As the door opened , he saw Hera was still in the outer office, pacing nervously. Hera looked at Apollo, and he just nodded his head. Hera ran up to him and hugged him,

"Thank you father.I've got to tell Vagabond the good news." and Hera was running out the door.

Apollo saw Lt. Valus just smiling, "What you to?" he said smiling.

Hera ran all the way to Vagabond's quarters, she rang the chime several times. When he answered the door, he was only wearing his boxer shorts. Hera rushed into the room,

"He's letting me go Vagabond, he's letting me go.".

Then she saw how he was dressed, and quickly turned around.

"So when do we leave Lt.."

Realizing how he was dressed, Vagabond pulled the blanket off the bunk and wrapped it around his waist. Just as soon as I clean up and eat Hera, so if you don't mind, I need a few centons.

"Of course sir, I'll just wait outside.".

As she started to leave, they looked at each other and each saw the embarrassed look on the others face. They started to laugh. "Go on Hera, I'll be right out.".

After 10 centons, Vagabond came out of his quarters and they went to breakfast. They ran into Dalton and Troy and told them the news.

Two centars later, Apollo and Sheba met the 4 warriors in the landing bay. Vagabond had changed into his flight suit, and Troy, Dalton and Hera had their helmets as well.

"Well Commander we're all set.".

"Good Lt., do you have the new coordinates for were the fleet will be?",

"Yes sir, if all goes well, we should be rendezvousing with you there in two cycles.".

Apollo turned to Hera, "Be careful, I know that you'll make us all proud." then he hugged her.

As Sheba was hugging Hera, Apollo looked at Troy and Dalton.

"Shouldn't you two be going now?".

They both responded "Yes sir Commander." and headed for their vipers.

He turned to Vagabond, "Have a safe flight Lt.." then he and Sheba headed for the lift.

Vagabond and Hera climbed into the cockpit of the Excalibur and strapped in. Vagabond went through his preflight warm up, and checked all ship systems, except for only having 3 missiles, the ship's systems were at 100.

"Galactica command, this is Excalibur one requesting permission to take off.".

"Roger Excalibur one you and Escort flight are cleared for immediate launch.".

"Roger Galactica command, Excalibur one taking off.".

Vagabond pushed the throttle forward, and was soon rocketing down the bay. As he cleared the Galactica, He saw several vipers launching as well.

"Escort one, this Excalibur one, glad to have you along.".

Major Bojay answered, "Well Lt., were to escort you to the edge of the system, and help out if you meet any cylons.",

"Lets hope that that doesn't become necessary Major.".

After a few centars, they were approaching the edge of the system.

"Well Escort one, this is were we part company.",

"Roger that Excalibur one, good luck.",

"Thanks Escort one, but we might not need that much luck. Just watch this.".

Vagabond brought the cloak on line and activated it, and the Excalibur vanished in front of Escort flight.

"Escort one to Excalibur one are you all right.",

"Affirmative Escort one, we're just fine.",

"Roger that Excalibur one, you sure know how to scare the feldergarb out of people.".

"Sorry about that Major, Excalibur one out.",

"Escort flight returning home." and the vipers changed course and headed back to the fleet.

After the vipers had left, Vagabond asked Hera, "Are you alright back there?",

"Yeah, it's just a little unnerving.".

Vagabond smiled, "Don't worry Hera you'll get used to it.",

"I don't know Vagabond, it's like were actually in space, without a ship.".

"I know, I've flown this way a few times, and I still get a little weirded out by it.".

Vagabond brought up the coordinates for the jump point in his Nav comp and they turned toward it. Hera started to giggle.

"What's so funny Hera?",

"I was just thinking of his reaction when the ship vanished. Bojay sounded like you kicked him in his pogees.".

"His what?",

"His pogees, oh yeah, between his legs.".

"OK, gotcha." that got them both giggling now.

Vagabond's scanner started to beep, "Looks like we've got company. I'm showing a flight of cylon raiders on long range scan.".

"Have they seen us?",

"I doubt it, but I'm going to alter course just to be safe.".

He watched his scanner to see if they changed course, but they didn't.

"I don't think they saw us. Resuming previous course.".

As they were flying Hera asked Vagabond what his people used for time units, she wanted to be familiar with them before she spoke to his people. They spent the next hour comparing the different measuring systems that both of their peoples used. After an hour, his scanner beeped again.

"We're coming up on the jump point. Inputting jump point trajectories. Activating jump drive.".

For a second Hera didn't think anything would happen, then a spot in front of the ship became very bright, and they flew into it. Everything around them became a white blur for a few seconds, then it was normal again. Hera now saw 3 large ships directly in front of them.

Captain Eison was on the bridge when the sensor operator called him,

"Sir the jump point is activating."

They watched as the jump point flared, but nothing came out. He was about to call for a red alert, when the comms officer spoke.

"Captain, we're getting a landing request from Excalibur one.",

"On speaker.".

"TCS Victory this is Excalibur one requesting permission to land, over.".

Forgetting himself for a moment, the Captain got on the transcomm.

"Vagabond, you lucky son of a bitch.",

"It's good to see you to sir.".

The Captain gathered himself for a second, "Excalibur one, you have clearance to land. Activating ALS. Good to have you back son.".

As the Excalibur decloaked, the ALS system locked on and was bringing the ship in. Captain Eison put on the ship wide comms.

"Attention all personnel, our lost lamb has come home." he then headed for the landing bay.

As the ship was landing, Vagabond and Hera could see people coming out to greet them. Vagabond saw Col. Blair and Robin running toward his ship. The ground crew pushed a landing platform up to his ship, and everyone waited for him to get out of his ship. Just as he had gotten out of the cockpit, Robin charged up the stairs. She grabbed him and hugged him, she had tears running down her face, but she was smiling.

"Don't ever scare me like that again.".

Col Blair was right behind her. He slapped his shoulder, "Your one lucky bastard Vagabond.".

The Col. and Robin now noticed that there was someone else in the cockpit in the observers seat. As they stood back, Vagabond helped Hera out of the cockpit.

"Col. Christopher Blair, Lt. Robin Peters, it's my pleasure to introduce Ensign Hera of the Battlestar Galactica.

As the 4 of them walked down the stairs of the platform, the people on the flight deck were cheering and applauding . At the bottom of the steps, Maniac, who had pushed through the crowd, grabbed Vagabond and lifted him off the ground in a huge bear hug.

"It's good to see you to Maniac." Vagabond wheezed.

As he was setting him down, the Captain arrived on the flight deck. The crew got out of his way, when someone yelled "Attention, Captain on the flight deck.".

Captain Eison stopped in front of Lt. Chang, and saluted him, which Vagabond instantly returned. Then Captain Eison saw the young woman standing next to Vagabond.

"Captain Eison, I would like to introduce Ensign Hera of the Battlestar Galactica."

Hera saluted the Captain as she had seen them do, and the Captain returned the salute.

"It's an honor to meet you Ensign, welcome to the TCS Victory.",

"The honor is all mine Captain.".

The Captain looked at Col. Blair, "This should be an interesting debriefing Col.. Lt. Peters, escort the Ensign to sick bay and have Dr. Iverson examine her. And then I want the two of you to report to the briefing room.".

"Yes sir. Would you follow me Ensign.".

Flint and Hera then proceeded to sick bay. Captain Eison looked at Blair and Vagabond,

"Shall we gentlemen."

As they were leaving , the Captain asked Rachel to check out the Excalibur.

As they were walking to sick bay, Robin noticed that Hera was very quiet.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Ensign, this is just a formality.".

"Yes Lt., it's just that I saw how you hugged Vagabond.".

Robin could tell what the Ensign was worried about, and stopped and looked at her.

"Hera, Vagabond and I are just good friends, I was with him on the mission, and I thought that he had been killed. I was just very happy to see that he was alive.".

Hera visibly relaxed now.

"Besides, I don't think that Chris would like it if I started seeing someone else." Robin said smiling.

The two women started talking as they made there way to sick bay. By the time they arrived, they felt like long lost friends.


	11. Part 11

2669.321 Briefing room TCS Victory: Vagabond informed Captain Eison ,Col Blair and Lt. Col Taylor of what had occurred after Flint had started back to the Victory. He also told him of meeting the colonials, and a brief history of the colonials. He informed the Captain of the idea of Confed and the colonials working together to face this new threat. He then handed the Captain two data cards from his pocket.

"These are all the files that the Galactica had on the cylons, there equipment and tactics. The cards also contain all the data on their Battlestar, and their Vipers.".

"Where did you get this data Vagabond?" Chris asked.

"From my father, Commander Apollo." Hera told him.

They hadn't heard Lt. Peters and Ensign Hera enter.

"He thought it would be helpful to you. And to prove that we want to be a useful ally.".

Captain Eison looked at Hera, "Ah, Ensign, I didn't hear you come in. What can you tell us about these cylons.".

"Well sir, the cylons were originally a race of intelligent and technologically advanced reptilians. When they first encountered humans, they saw that our form was the most adaptable. So they built a series of robots based on our anatomy. After less than 100 yahren, uh years, the machines rose up and killed off the original cylon race. The robots were under the command of a single, highly intelligent robot that we only know is called the Imperious Leader.".

"That was just before the start of the 1000 year war. 25 years ago, they lured our fleet to what was to be a peace conference. But was an ambush instead, they attacked our home worlds at the same time. My grandfather, Commander Adama was able to save the Battlestar Galactica from being destroyed, but he was unable to save the colonies. After the attack, he gathered as many survivors as possible in any ship that could fly, and set off into the stars. We were searching for a planet called Earth. We have met a few beings along the way who have helped us, and gave us the general direction of Earth. We also found the Battlestar Pegasus, which was commanded by my other grandfather Commander Cain. We thought the Pegasus was lost to us again, during a battle with 2 cylon base-stars. But we caught up with them again 12 years ago. My aunt Athena is in Command of the Pegasus now.".

Over the next few hours, Hera answered all of the questions that were asked of her. Most of them were from Lt. Col. Taylor. She also handed Captain Eison a copy of the Book of the Ancients.

"This is what my grandfather used to determine the fleets course to earth. It also has a history of the planet Kobol in it.".

The Captain looked at the book, "This looks like Egyptian hieroglyphics. See if you can translate this Col Taylor.".

"Well Ensign, we'll have to pass this data up the chain of command, and see what they want us to do.".

"Yes Captain, I understand.".

"In the meantime Ensign, consider yourself our guest. Lt. Chang will escort you to quarters. See to it Lt..".

"Yes sir Captain." he answered with a smile.

"Dismissed people." everyone except Col. Taylor left the briefing room.

"Captain, you were right, the computer scan of the book shows that 95 of the language is the same as ancient Egyptian.".

"Well make me a translation of it, and send a copy of all the data to Admiral Terrell. And inform him that I wish to take the Victory to meet with the colonial fleet.".

"Yes sir. I'll have the translation downloaded to your office before I send the data.".

As he was leaving the briefing room, the Captain met Chief Tech Coriolas.

"Rachel, how is Vagabond's Excalibur?",

"Well Captain, it's still missing armor, but all of the systems are working perfectly. The thruster assembly is weird though.".

"What do you mean Rachel?",

"Well sir it's not a Confed design.",

"Yes, Vagabond told us about that, his assembly had been destroyed, so the Techs on the Galactica replaced it with one of theirs.".

"Sir, is it possible to get more of them?",

"Why Rachel?",

"Because their assembly is at least 15 more efficient than ours sir. To tell you the truth Captain, whoever fixed the ship can work on my team anytime.".

"Thank you Rachel, I'll pass that along.".

Vagabond checked in the computer for Hera's room assignment, and then took her there. He showed her how the bathroom and shower worked, and how to access the ships computer. Her access was limited, but she still was amazed by what she could access. As they were sitting at the desk, her stomach growled,

"Oh I'm such an idiot. I completely forgot about dinner." Vagabond said.

"Ensign Hera, would you care to join me for dinner in the officers mess.".

"I would be delighted Lt. Chang.".

"I should warn you Hera, the food won't be like anything your used to, but the cooks do a good job. And we don't have anything like ambrosia on board.".

"Well then Lt. I put myself in your hands, I'm sure that together we can navigate through one meal.".

They both started laughing, and headed to the officers mess. Vagabond didn't want to overwhelm her so he kept it simple. An eight ounce steak, French fries and a small vegetable salad with Italian dressing. For a beverage, he chose iced tea, and for dessert he chose a fruit salad. As they were eating, Chris and Robin came to their table,

"May we join you?" Chris asked.

"Of course Col.." Vagabond offered as he stood up.

After Robin sat down, the men sat down. Hera leaned over and whispered to Robin,

"I see what you mean." and the two of them started to laugh.

Chris and Vagabond just looked at the girls and then each other. "We may be in trouble Winston." the girls just started laughing again.

After dinner, Vagabond and Hera went on a tour of the Victory, and then returned to her quarters. As they were walking, Hera asked,

"Vagabond, why do your people have so many names?".

"Well Hera, there were so many people on earth, that most people had two names. First is their given name, and then their family or clan name. Take my name for example. My given name is Winston, but my families name is Chang.".

"So why do most people call you Vagabond?".

"Well that's my call sign. Pilots have been using call signs instead of names since our people first started flying over 700 years ago, to cut down on confusion in combat.".

"I see, so who were your people fighting?".

"Usually each other, for a long time our people where split into nation states known as countries. It wasn't until the last half of the 21st century that all of earth finally united. From what I read on the Galactica, your peoples history was similar.".

When they arrived at her quarters, Hera asked Vagabond to show her how to access some music on the computer. He accessed the entertainment files and brought up the music selections. "Any request's.",

"Yes, how about a song like you played in your quarters on your pocket comp.".

"Alright then.".

Vagabond picked a selection of Latin music and set them on auto play. When the music started, Hera found herself swaying to the music.

"Come and dance with me Winston.".

Ever the gentleman, Vagabond started to dance with Hera.

After several numbers, they were sweating, and a little out of breath. Then a slow tempo song came on, and Vagabond took Hera's hand, and showed her how to slow dance. She liked how close they danced, and she liked the feel of Vagabond being so close. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as they danced together, and as the song was ending she looked at Winston. Then they kissed, a deep and passionate kiss, then Vagabond stopped.

"I should leave now Hera. If I don't leave now, I may not want to later.".

Hera looked into his eyes, "I don't want you to leave Winston" she whispered .

Then she took his hand and put it on her chest. He could feel her heartbeat as it was pounding in her chest.

"Your making it do that.".

She kissed him again, then walked toward the bunk. She laid down on the bunk and held out her hand. Without a word, he took her hand and joined her as she pulled him to the bunk.

Captain Eison spent several hours reading the Book of the Ancients. When he stopped reading he thought,

"This is certainly going to raise a few eyebrows back on earth.".

He then turned in for the night. The next morning, Captain Eison checked in with Lt. Rollins,

"Any news from Confed Lt.?",

"Not yet sir.",

"Let me know as soon as we get anything.",

"Aye aye sir.".

He then headed to the officers mess. When he arrived he saw Col. Blair and Lt. Peters.

"Good morning Captain." Robin said with a smile.

"Good Morning Lt., you seem to be doing better today.",

"Yes she is Captain, ever since Vagabond came back." Chris chuckled.

"Well whatever the reason Lt., I'm glad to see you smile again.",

"Why thank you Captain.".

"Speaking of Vagabond, has any one seen him or Ensign Hera today?",

"Not yet Captain. But I believe that Vagabond was giving her a tour of the ship after dinner last night." Chris said.

Just then they saw Vagabond coming into the mess. He quickly gathered a selection of fruits and cheeses, and a thermos of hot tea and 2 cups. Without a word, he left the mess. Captain Eison just looked at Chris and Robin,

"Well that was unusual.".

Holding back a laugh, Chris just nodded his head, "Yes sir.".

Robin quickly kicked Chris under the table.

"Oh.".

"Leg cramp Col?",

"Uh yes sir, quite suddenly.",

"Ah yes, I've had a few of those in my day. Especially when my wife is around.".

The three of them laughed a little then finished their breakfast.

Hera woke up just as Vagabond was closing the door. She saw the food tray, and realized that she was starving. Vagabond set the tray on the desk and poured some tea. Hera wrapped the sheet around herself and walked over to Vagabond.

"Morning.",

"Good morning to you." and he kissed her.

She sat at the desk and looked at the tray of food.

"It all smells wonderful.".

"Wait until you taste it.".

Hera tried a little of everything, she liked the Cheddar and the Colby cheeses, but not the Blue cheese. She really loved the fruits that were there, especially the strawberries. The tea was a little bitter, but Vagabond added some honey to it, and it was much better. After they ate, he told her to take a shower, and that he would be right back.

Hera was a little surprised that the shower was actually running water. She was used to a sonic shower, but the hot water felt really good for some reason. When she stepped out of the shower she felt refreshed and alive. Vagabond was just returning as she was getting out of the shower, and he just stood there for a moment watching her dry off. She looked up and saw him standing there smiling. He had a bundle of blue clothes in his hands.

"I thought that I would return the favor." and he handed her a few uniforms.

"If they don't fit well, what can I say, I don't have Lt. Valus's eye for measuring."

Hera laughed at that, "I'm sure that they'll fit just fine. Besides when on Gemon."

Vagabond now laughed.

"What?" Hera asked.

"Well on earth, there's an old saying that's just about the same. When in Rome.".

Now they both laughed, "I guess that were more alike than we realized.",

"I guess your right Lt.".

As she was dressing, there was a chime at the door. When Vagabond answered the door, he saw Robin there.

"Oh good your both here." she said with a little smile.

"The Captain would like to see you both right away in the briefing room.".

Vagabond and Hera entered the briefing room 5 minutes later. The Captain and Col Blair were already there.

"Good you're here. We just heard from Confed, the high command agrees with your idea of an alliance to fight this new threat. I have been authorized to take the Victory and the Armstrong through the jump point and rendezvous with your fleet. The Excelsior will stay here until the Confed fleet arrives. Show them the plan Col.".

"Yes sir. Before the Victory and Armstrong jump, We're going to send 2 Excalibur's cloaked through the jump point first. They will sweep the area, and destroy any cylon patrols. 15 minutes later, the Victory and Armstrong will jump through and proceed to the rendezvous point supplied by your father.".

Vagabond asked, "Who's flying this one Col.?",

"Maniac and Primate will be sweeping the area around the jump point. Then they'll land after we jump through. With any luck, the cylons won't even know that we've been there.".

"When do we jump Captain?".

"Well Vagabond, the Excalibur's are prepping now. And we should be ready to jump in 20 minutes. With fortune on our side, we should rendezvous with the colonial fleet in about 4 hours. Ensign, I would like it if you were on the bridge when we rendezvous with your fleet.".

"Of course Captain.".

Maniac and Primate took off 5 minutes later. Everyone else prepped the Victory for the jump. Hera and Vagabond were on the bridge as the Victory headed to the jump point. Hera was enthralled as she watched the area of space in front of the Victory grow bright white, and all of space became bright white for few minutes. Then they were back in space.

"Recon flight to base. Negative contacts on our sweep. Returning to base."

The Victory and Armstrong set course for the coordinates given to them by Commander Apollo. When they were halfway there, the sensor officer called the Captain.

"Sir, I'm showing about 70 ships of varying sizes.",

"How soon will we have a visual Lt.",

"Not for another hour sir.",

"Let me know when we do.",

"Aye aye sir.".

"Captain, you already have our fleet on your scanners?",

"Yes Ensign.",

"By the Lords, we could use scanners like that on the Galactica.".

"We'll see Ensign, we'll see.".

After just over an hour, the Victory crew got their first glimpse of the colonial fleet.

"Rollins, see if you can contact the Galactica on the frequency they gave us.",

"Yes sir.".

Onboard the Galactica, Col. Omega was informed of an incomming signal.

"Commander Apollo.",

"What is it Omega.",

"We're getting a transmission on Beta channel sir.".

"Patch it up to me.",

"Yes Commander.".

The monitor was fuzzy for a moment, but then cleared. Apollo saw Hera in a strange uniform, standing next to what looked like a man from Leon.

"Commander Apollo, I would like to introduce Captain William Eison of the Confederation Space Force ship Victory.".

"Hello Commander, welcome to the Fariss quadrant of the Gemini sector. We should be rendezvousing with your fleet in just about an hour, or a centar as you call them.".

"I look forward to meeting with you Captain.".

"As do I Commander. You should be proud of Ensign Hera, she's a very well spoken ambassador. It was her speech which convinced the high command to proceed with this meeting.".

"We're all very proud of her Captain.".

"Commander, our chief Tech would like to meet with your senior tech, to see about possible sharing of technologies. If that's alright with you.".

"By all means Captain, we'll take any help we can get, and offer the same in return.".

"Well then, we'll see you in a centar. Victory out.".

Apollo called Sheba in her office. "Sheba.",

"Yes Apollo.",

"Hera's coming home, and she's bringing guests."

Apollo could see the relief in Sheba's smile.

"Tell Starbuck and Bojay to meet me in landing bay Alpha in dress uniform with an honor guard before they arrive.".

"How much time do we have?",

"Just about a centar.",

"We'll be ready.".

Apollo then called President Tigh, to have him inform the quorum. His next call was to Virgil.

"It seems that you've impressed them Virgil. Their chief tech wants to meet with you to possibly exchange technologies. I would like it if you were there when they arrive.".

"You got it Commander.".

"Omega.",

"Yes Commander.",

"Patch us through to the Pegasus.",

"Yes sir.".

A few microns later Apollo saw Athena on the monitor. "Athena, how soon can you get to the Galactica.",

"In about 10 centons, why?".

"Well you may want to change first, your niece is bringing home some guests."


	12. Part 12

Just a quick note. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I was nervous about posting a story, as this is my first attempt at writing. I want to let you know that I have been taking your reviews to heart, and have even rewritten portions of the story based on your comments. Again thank you for your reviews, and I will be posting more very soon. And to any Grey 17 readers, I'm sorry that I threw off her writing schedule.

7375.322/2669.322 Battlestar Galactica Alpha landing bay: The Confed shuttle set down in the landing bay without even a bump. As the door of the shuttle opened, the first person to exit was Captain Eison. He was followed by Captain Lewis of the Armstrong, Col. Blair, Dr. Iverson , Lt Chang , Ensign Hera and Chief Technician Coriolas. All of them were in formal dress uniforms. Flint had loaned hers to Hera. They were greeted by an honor guard of 24 Colonial warriors in dress uniform. 12 on either side, forming a corridor for the Confederation officers to walk down. Captain Eison waited for Ensign Hera to step up next to him, and then they proceeded toward the Colonial dignitaries. Ensign Hera performed all of the formal introductions. Awaiting the Confederation officers were Commanders Apollo and Athena, Majors Bojay, Greenbean, Jolly, Sheba and Starbuck, Senior Medical officer Cassiopeia, and Senior Technician Virgil. Behind them waited President Tigh, and the members of the quorum of the twelve. After the formal introductions, Apollo suggested that they adjourn to the quorum chambers to continue their meeting in private.

"So Commander Apollo, Ensign Hera tells us that your people have been fighting the cylons for over a thousand yahrens. And that up until now it has been pretty much a stalemate.".

"A what Captain?",

"It just means that your pretty much evenly matched.".

"I agree Captain, so how do we break this stalemate?".

Rachel stood up, "Commanders, Ladies and Gentlemen. I've been going over the specs that you sent to us, and I think I might be able to help refit your Vipers with some of our equipment. Specifically shield generators and enhanced armor coating.".

"Good luck lady. The viper doesn't have any room on it for more equipment." Starbuck said smiling.

Virgil looked at Starbuck, "That isn't true Major, there is the bay in the bottom of the viper that's used for placing probes and mines.".

Captain Eison stood up, "It seems that we each have a lot that we can offer each other. I believe that together we can show the cylons a fight that they can't win.".

President Tigh stood now, "Captain Eison, I personally am all for defeating the cylons, but I also have to think about what will happen to our people afterwards. We have been in space for 25 yahrens. Most of our newest generation have never even been on a real planet. We need a home Captain.".

Chris had Vagabond bring up a map of the Confederation and Border Worlds Union on the computer screen. Everyone was silent for a moment. Col. Blair stood up now,

"There are hundreds of systems with inhabitable planets within the Confederation. Even more along the frontier area's. I'm sure that your people would do well on anyone of those planets.".

Sire Belloch stood now, "Col.. Your people have shown us the area that your Confederation covers. It would take us several more yahrens to reach any of these worlds that you offer us.".

Ensign Hera stood up slowly, "May I speak?".

President Tigh nodded at her.

"While you are correct, Sire Belloch, that it would take us several more yahren to reach these worlds. Your assuming that we would be traveling as we always have. We use jump corridors to move from one system to another, and the travel time in the corridors is anywhere from a cycle to half a yahren."

She looked at Vagabond,

"Can you bring up the system we're in now and the one we were in this morning for me.".

Vagabond narrowed the map to show the Xytani and Rygannon systems.

Hera walked to the map, she pointed at Xytani.

"This morning, the Confed ships were in this system, now they are here in this system." she pointed at Rygannon.

"If our fleet were to travel this distance, it would take us 142 cycles. They did it in 3 centons.".

All of the colonials were amazed by this. Vagabond stood up now and addressed them.

"Our people use an engine that we call a jump drive. It's similar in theory to the way that you use jump corridors. But your people use Matter/Antimatter explosives to open the corridors. We use antigraviton particles to create much faster corridors. And our people have mapped out most of the jump corridors in this part of the galaxy. By theory Sire Belloch, your entire fleet could move from here to the other side of the Confederation in a matter of a few months."

Commander Athena stood up,

"So it seems Captain, that your people can offer us quite a lot. Help to defeat a common enemy, a new home and a faster way to get there. If my father were here with us, he would tell you all, that this is the answer to our dreams and prayers.".

She looked at the quorum members now.

"Before we can do any further negotiating with the Confederation, you have to vote yes or no. I implore all of you to think of our people before you cast your votes.".

President Tigh looked at Apollo and the others, Apollo and the colonial warriors stood up,

"Captain Eison, would you and your people follow us please.".

Then they left the quorum chambers, except for Athena.

"Well it looks like its up to the politicians now." Starbuck smirked.

Col. Blair looked at him, "It always is Major, even for us.".

That made all of them smile, then Starbuck looked at Apollo,

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I could sure use a drink about now.".

"That sounds like a good idea Starbuck, why don't you take our guests to the officers rejuvenation center. I'm sure that they could use a drink as well.".

"Yes sir Apollo. If you folks would follow me, I know of a nice bottle of ambrosia that would be perfect for right now.",

"Ambrosia?" Chris asked.

Vagabond looked at Chris, "Believe me Col. you're going to like it.".

Captain Eison looked at Apollo, "Will Commander Athena be joining us?",

"After the vote Captain, she's on the quorum.".

As they entered the rejuvenation center, the group split into 3 smaller groups. Col Blair, Captain Eison and Captain Lewis sat with Apollo and Sheba, Virgil and Rachel sat at another table and began discussing ways that they could help each other. The rest of them sat at a larger table. Starbuck looked at Vagabond,

"So Lt., did you ever play Pyramid?".

"Sorry Major, but I don't know that game.",

"To bad Lt. I think you would like it.",

"How about if he watches a few turns Starbuck?" Hera said smiling.

"Sure Hera, no problem.".

As the other warriors played the card game, Vagabond watched the game and the players, while Hera whispered the rules of the game to him. After a few turns, Starbuck looked at him,

"Well Lt.. Care to try?".

"Why not Major.".

After just over a centar, Commander Athena and President Tigh joined them in the rejuvenation center. Apollo saw them enter, he also saw Athena smile at him.

"Well big brother, the quorum has agreed, we are to enter into a full alliance with the Confederation.".

Everyone there was smiling at the news. President Tigh then walked over to the bar, and got 2 glasses of ambrosia. He walked over and handed one to Athena.

Now he stepped to the middle of the room, and tapped his ring on the glass. The tone instantly had everyone's attention.

"People of the Colonies, and People of the Confederation, your attention please. Today we embark on a new journey, which if we are successful, will see an end to all of our struggles. We will finally defeat the enemy who has been hounding us for 25 yahrens, and we will find a new home for our people.".

Everyone cheered, and Tigh then quieted them down with a look. As everyone fell silent, he thought to himself,

"I've still got it.".

"But now, I wish to offer a toast to our alliance, and to our future success's. But most importantly, I wish to thank the two people who made the most convincing arguments to the quorum of the twelve.".

Tigh walked over to the large table.

"Everyone, raise your glasses to Lt. Winston Chang and Ensign Hera."

He then raised his glass to them in salute, as did everyone else in the room. Then everyone drank their drinks. Afterward Tigh bent down and kissed Hera on her cheek,

"Both of your grandfathers would have been proud of you today. Cain, because you took the initiative to speak your mind as he always did. And Adama, for the grace and tact that you used in your argument.".

Hera didn't realize it, but she had a tear running down her cheek.

"Thank you Tigh."

As Tigh sat down , Apollo looked at Captain Eison.

"So Captain, how soon can we start getting our people working together?".

Captain Eison looked at Virgil and Rachel, who were off in their own world of tech talk.

"It looks like we already are Commander." the people at the table just laughed for a moment.

"What I suggest Commander, is that we get all of our techs working on refitting your vipers as soon as possible, and then see about getting your civilians out of harms way.".

Sheba spoke up "If our Vipers are out of commission , who's going to protect the fleet.".

Col Blair looked at her, "We will. Major. I've got a full fighter compliment that will be pulling patrols of the areas around the fleet, and we are going to be rotating a stealth patrol in the Rygannon system itself."

Rachel and Virgil then came over to the table.

"So Rachel what do you think?. Captain Eison asked.

"Well Captains, Commanders, we've gone over the specs of the vipers a little more closely. I believe that with Virgil's crew and mine, we can have most of the Vipers reoutfitted in about 4 days.".

"Sooner Commanders, if your warriors don't mind getting their hands greasy." Virgil said.

Apollo looked at him, "Well Virgil, I don't think that will be a problem. With the warriors helping, how long will it take.".

"About 2 cycles, if we work non stop.".

Athena smiled, "That's great news, then we can really go after the cylons.".

"Now hold on Commander, that was the good news, but there's bad news as well. Rachel's only got enough shield generators to outfit 150 of our vipers. So one of the squadrons isn't going to get done."

Athena looked at the two of them,

"That's not a problem. You outfit Red and Blue squadrons and Silver and Gold Spar squadrons with the shield generators and the armor spray. Then you outfit Copper Spar squadron with just the armor spray. We then use Copper Spar for fleet defense when we go after the cylons."

Cassiopeia looked at the Commanders,

"If you'll excuse us, I promised Dr. Iverson a tour of the life station.",

and they got up from the table. Just then they all heard a small cheer coming from the larger group. Apollo looked over, and saw Starbuck just shaking his head in disbelief. He asked him,

"How much Starbuck?".

Starbuck looked at him, "A whole sectons pay.".

Then Apollo saw the smiles on both Vagabond's and Hera's faces., and just turned around.

"That Lt. of yours is full of surprises Captain.".

Captain Eison just looked at Apollo and Col. Blair,

"I guess we should have warned your Major, that Vagabond has an uncanny knack for card games.".

This caused them all to start laughing. "It looks like we're off to a good start Captain."

Athena said between smirks.

"Besides, it's good for Starbuck to get the pants beat off of him every once in a while, it keeps him sharp in the air.".

Chris felt a brief moment of nostalgia come over him, Major Starbuck reminded him of Hunter. Another lost friend who hadn't made it through the Kilrathi war. Chris could swear that they even smoked the same type of cigars.

Captain Eison now looked at Tigh.

"Mr. President, I'd like to have engineering groups from the Victory and the Armstrong start checking out the other ships in your fleet, to make sure that they will be able to travel through the jump holes.".

"That's a good idea Captain, I'll have some of the engineers from the forge ship assist them, after all, they've been keeping this fleet flying for the past 25 yahrens.".

Chris turned to Apollo "Perhaps our engineers can take a look at your scanners, they might be able to boost the range on them as well.".

Athena looked at everyone at the table, "So when should we get started on all this?".

Captain Eison looked around the table, "No sense wasting time.".

The senior officer's of the Colonies, and Confed, sat at the table, and hammered out a rough time schedule. As they stood up, they all shook hands, there was a moments awkwardness , as their handshakes were different, but the Confed people shook as the Colonials do. They spread around the room, gathering their people and then proceeded onto their separate tasks. Vagabond thanked Starbuck for teaching him Pyramid, and promised him a rematch. Soon everyone was just about gone, and Hera and Vagabond had a moment.

"It's going to be hectic over the next few days Hera.",

"I know, but if we're lucky, will have a few minutes alone.".

He just looked at her, then they kissed each other passionately. What neither of them realized, was that Apollo had seen them from the door. He just turned and quietly walked back down the corridor.


	13. Part 13

7375.323/2669.323 TCS Victory flight deck: Chris Blair had used the rest of the previous day to arrange for continuous patrols of the area's around the combined fleet, and the stealth patrols of the Rygannon system. Now the engineering teams of the Victory and Armstrong were preparing to go to the Galactica. He was holding an impromptu briefing on the flight deck.

"Listen up people, I want you to remember that the ships your going to be checking out, most of them were not designed for interstellar travel, much less jump travel. So listen to the engineers from the colonial fleet, they've been keeping those ships flying for over 25 years. If you have an idea, try to be diplomatic and offer your suggestions. But remember to be receptive as well. Any questions?".

No one said anything. "Good, let's get going then."

As they boarded the shuttle, Chris saw Robin at the controls. He sat next to her,

"And what are you doing here?".

"You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun. Besides, I hear there are a lot of cute guys on the Galactica." she winked.

Chris just looked at her for a second, then smiled. When the shuttle arrived on the Galactica, they saw that Virgil and Rachel already had the supplies and techs moved over from the Victory. As they disembarked, they were met by a Colonial officer in blue.

"Col. Blair?",

"Yes." Chris responded.

The man offered his hand, and they shook hands.

"I'm Col. Boomer, Executive officer of the Pegasus. I've been given the task of overseeing the refit project.".

Chris then introduced Robin Peters to the Col.

"A pleasure to meet you Col. Boomer. May I ask how you got the job?"

Boomer just smiled at her, "Well, until 3 sectons, no 3 weeks ago. I was the Flight commander of both Battlestars. I know all of the pilots, and the ground crews. So who better, besides, some of the younger pilots are still scared of me, and don't want to get on my bad side.".

This caused them all to smile.

"Well Boomer, call me Chris. I think that this refit is in good hands.".

As they were talking about the refit, Chris explained the patrol layout he had set up for the fleets. Boomer listened, then suggested a few minor changes, which Chris found himself agreeing with. While Chris and Boomer were talking, Robin was looking around the flight deck. She stopped next to one of the Viper's that the techs hadn't started on yet.

"If you would like, you can get in it."

Robin turned around, and saw Hera standing there with another young woman.

"Robin, this is my friend Dalton, Dalton this is Robin Peters. She helped me feel at home on the Victory.".

"So this is the infamous Dalton?" Robin said while smiling.

"What did you tell her Hera?",

"Oh not much, but now there are three people who know how the lab on Gamma Yellow filled with smoke during the chemistry final.".

"Oh no, you didn't.".

"Yeah, she did.".

Dalton looked a little worried, then Robin looked at her,

"Let me tell you two about the infamous academy gelatin attack of 2665."

The three of them started talking in hushed tones, and soon were laughing like old friends. Chris saw the girls laughing, and looked at Boomer.

"Should I be worried about that?".

Boomer looked at Chris and said with a smile, "Be afraid Col., be very afraid.".

They both started laughing at that.

The Confed Engineering team was led by Lt. Commander Paul Mitchell of the TCS Armstrong. His Colonial opposite was Lt. Col Persephone of the Battlestar Galactica. They decided to pair their people into teams of 4, 2 colonial and 2 confed each. The teams were working well together, and except for a few minor mishaps, the inspections went well.

"So your telling me Col. that the Galactica has over 500 years in service.".

"That's right Commander.".

Commander Mitchell could tell that Col. Persephone was a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Col.?".

"It's just that I'm used to only having one Commander that I report to, and calling you Commander doesn't seem, well you know.".

Commander Mitchell just nodded his head.

"How about this then, you can call me Paul.".

"Alright Paul, but only if you call me Persephone.".

As the day went on, the Colonial and Confed people were starting to work well together. By the end of the first day, almost half of the vipers had been refitted. The Engineering teams met after inspecting the ships of the fleet, and had given their findings to Commander Mitchell and Col. Persephone. The two of them spent the rest of the day going over the reports, and determining the best plans to address the needed issues. Then they presented their plans to Commander Apollo and Captain Eison.

"As we see it Commander Apollo, except for some minor structural reinforcing on some of the smaller ships, most of the ships will handle jumping just fine.".

"Thank you Persephone. So Captain, the main question now is how do we jump our fleet of ships.".

Commander Mitchell spoke up, "Well sir, that might not be that difficult, if we can get this number of ships from Confed." and he handed Captain Eison a print out.

"Let's see, 2 Frigates, 2 Destroyers, 2 ConComms and 12 Transports.".

Captain Eison just looked at the 2 engineers for a moment.

"Why these types of ships?".

"Well sir, we can tie in the navigation and jump systems of these ships with the systems on the Colonial ships, and can get them through the jump points that way.".

"Will that work William?".

"I don't know Apollo.".

Commander Mitchell spent the next several minutes explaining how and why it would work to them, and in the end convinced them.

"All we need now is these ships, and a destination.".

Captain Eison and Commander Apollo thanked the 2 engineers, and Apollo told them to thank their teams for the excellent work they had done.

Commander Athena was landing her shuttle in the Galactica's Beta landing bay. As she was making her way to the lift, a Confed pilot came up to her.

"Well hello beautiful.".

Athena just looked at him for a few microns, "Excuse me pilot, are you talking to me?".

"Of course I am. Do you see any other beautiful babes here.".

Athena glared at him, "Babes?".

"You know, hot looking women.".

"Listen, uh Major isn't it?".

"That's right, Major Marshall, but you can call me Maniac.".

"Listen Maniac, I think you should familiarize yourself with our rank insignia. I'm Commander Athena.".

Maniac moved closer to her, "Well Commander. How would you like to…" and Maniac began to whisper in her ear. Athena's eyes just widened as he went on.

After the engineers had left, Apollo got a call from Cassiopeia in the life station.

"Apollo, is Captain Eison there with you?".

"Yes he is Cassie. Why?".

"I think you two should come to the life station as soon as possible.".

"We're on our way.".

The two of them headed for the life station. When they arrived, they saw Athena sitting on one of the exam beds, and a Med Tech was using a device on her right shoulder. They also saw Maniac laying on one of the other exam beds, just moaning quietly. Apollo looked at Athena,

"What happened?".

Athena just looked at them.

"Apparently your Major isn't familiar with our rank insignia yet Captain. I had come here to see you Apollo, and ran into him in the flight bay.".

Captain Eison rolled his eyes up a little,

"What did Maniac do Commander?".

"I think he was trying to flirt with me, and wouldn't take no for an answer.".

"And what did you do Athena?"

Apollo asked, knowing he probably wouldn't like the answer.

"I did to him, what I did to you when you were 14 yahren old.". Apollo just grimaced when he heard that, then he looked at Captain Eison.

"I think your Major may be here for awhile Captain.".

Captain Eison looked at the two of them, then over at Maniac.

"Commander Athena, for whatever Major Marshall did, I officially apologize on behalf of the Confederation. Do you wish or need to press disciplinary charges.".

Athena just sat on the bed rotating her arm now.

"That won't be necessary Captain, I think that the Major has learned his lesson.".

Cassiopeia came over to them.

"Well Athena, I want you to take it easy for the next cycle or two. And Apollo, you'll be glad to know that the Major's injuries should be healed in a few centars. With no permanent scars, except to his ego.".

Captain Eison looked at them, "Well as big as that is, the scars shouldn't show to much.". All four of them laughed at that

Col. Blair and Col. Boomer stepped into the life center, and asked one of the techs were Maniac was at. They were directed to one of the rooms, and went in. Maniac was laying on the bed, with a sorry look on his face.

"Col., what happened to me?".

Chris looked at him,

"Well it looks like you pulled another Maniac maneuver. But you'll be glad to know that the Commander isn't pressing charges.".

"Charges, what for? I was talking to this hot babe, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up here.".

Boomer looked at him now,

"Well Major, the young woman you spoke to was Commander Athena, Commander of the Pegasus. Apparently she must not have liked what you said to her."

Maniac looked at them for a few seconds,

"You know that I'll never live this down, beat up by a woman.".

Boomer smiled, "If it helps Major, Commander Athena was one of our academy martial instructors. Just be glad you can still walk.".

Cassiopeia came in, carrying a strange device,

"Alright you 2, time to go. I have to give the Major his last treatment.".

Chris and Boomer just looked at her, and then the device.

"Well we were just leaving. Good luck Maniac.".

The two Col.'s had just left Maniac's room when they heard a muffled moan from in his room.

"Chris?",

"Yeah Boomer.".

"Has he always been like that?".

Chris just smiled, "Yeah Boomer, as a pilot, he's one of the best. As a person, well we're still working on that part.".

They were both laughing as they left the life station.


	14. Part 14

7875.323 Central Command Room Baltar's Base-star: The gold centurion on duty was reviewing the raider patrol reports. There had been no further anomalous readings on scans. He forwarded the report to Lucifer. Lucifer then proceeded to Baltar's chambers.

"By your command. Our latest patrol has found the wreckage of several ships.". "What kind of ships Lucifer?".

"It appears that most of the debris was from our raider patrols, but there was some unusual material found in the wreckage.".

"Has it been analyzed?".

"As we speak Lord Baltar.".

"Keep me informed of the findings. Now go.".

"By your command Lord Baltar.".

Lucifer then left the chambers and proceeded to the analysis chambers.

When he arrived, he found the IL series robot Daemon examining the material.

"What have you discovered about the material?".

"The material is an alloy that we have never encountered before.".

Lucifer's 2 brains began firing back and forth.

"Is this possibly a naturally occurring alloy?".

"I do not believe so. There are obvious signs that the material was manufactured.".

Lucifer then saw the obvious firing of Daemon's 2 brains.

"What else did you find?".

"There is an unusual coating on the alloy as well.".

"What is unusual about it?".

"The coating is highly refractive. Any energy directed at it is bounced away.".

"All of the energy?".

"No, only 90 of the energy is deflected.".

"Can we duplicate this material?".

"No, we have not been able to accurately identify all of the components in the material.".

"Do you have any theories as to where the material came from?".

"No. But there is only a 1.5 percent probability that the colonials could have developed this material.".

"Continue your analysis of the debris. I will inform Lord Baltar of the findings.".

"By your command.".

Lucifer's 2 brains were firing rapidly as he made his way down the corridor. Lord Baltar would surely be upset by this new information, the only question is should he tell Baltar. Lucifer finally decided to not inform Baltar, until the analysis was complete,

"No need to upset him, after all Baltar is not as young as he used to be." Lucifer thought.

As he entered the central command, the gold centurion spoke,

"The other Base-stars are arriving.".

Lucifer went to the scanner and saw that the other 2 Base-star's had just exited the jump corridor.

"Tell their Commanders to stand by for orders, I will notify Lord Baltar of their arrival.".

"By your command.".

The gold centurion was sending the orders as Lucifer was entering Lord Baltar's chambers.

"By your command.".

"Report Lucifer.".

"Lord Baltar, the analysis of the wreckage is underway, and the other 2 Base-stars have just exited the jump corridor.".

"Good, have them begin to send patrols further out from this system. I know that the colonials are close, I can feel it.".

"By your command Lord Baltar.".

"How soon will the raiders and centurions that were lost be replaced Lucifer?".

"We scanned materials in the asteroid field, that we have mined, and are processing even as we speak. The lost raiders and centurions will be completed in less than a cycle.".

"Good, I want us at full strength when we attack the colonial fleet. Now leave me, I need to rest.".

"By your command Lord Baltar.".

Lucifer gave the orders to the command centurion, who passed the orders on to the other 2 Base-star's. Soon the whole system was under constant patrol by cylon raiders.

After an extended patrol in the Rygannon system Primate and Vero were ready to return to the Victory. A sudden energy spike registered on the long range scanners on board Primate's Excalibur.

"Vero, are you showing an energy spike?".

"Yep. Far side of the system.".

"Lets go check it out.".

"I'm right behind you Primate.".

The 2 Excalibur's were soon on course toward the energy spike location. As they neared the area, Vero was the first to get a clear scan of the area.

"Oh crap.".

"What is it Vero?" then Primate was showing the same thing on his scanners.

"We better get back and report this Primate.".

"No way Vero, we need to observe these guys.".

"If we don't inform the Captain about this ASAFP. He'll put us on report or worse.".

"What's worse Vero?",

"He'll make us fly with Maniac. Without a cloak.".

"Gotcha. But I think we should observe them for a awhile.".

Primate and Vero kept their scanners on passive, until it was time to return to the fleet. Primate noted the coordinates of the 2 new Base-stars and then the Confed pilots set their course's back to the combined fleet. As they were headed back, Vero noted on her scanners that the cylons had apparently set up a mining operation on one of the asteroids near the jump point to Xytani.

"That's not a good sign Primate.".

"No Vero it's not."


	15. Part 15

7375.323/2669.323 Commander Apollo's office: Apollo was sitting in his chair, looking at Athena. "I can't believe what you did to the Major, Athena do you have any idea how this could affect our relationship with the Confed personnel?".

"Oh Apollo, don't get all worked up, from Captain Eison's reaction, I guess that this thing has happened before with the Major.".

"I don't care Athena, I want you to apologize to the Major. And if needed, the entire Confederation.".

Athena slumped in her chair, "Alright Apollo. I'll apologize to the Major, but that's all.".

Apollo knew that he could continue this argument, and maybe even win, but he also knew that that would be a long argument. Besides, he had other things on his mind.

"What's really wrong Apollo?". Apollo smiled, Athena could read him like a book, as well as Sheba could.

"I saw Hera and Vagabond in the rejuvenation center the night before.".

"We were all there Apollo.".

"No Athena, I saw them after everyone had left.".

"And?",

"They were kissing. Deeply.".

"Oh. I see. And your worried that she may be making a mistake?".

"I'm not sure what I think Athena. Vagabond seems like a good man, but I just don't think I'm ready for this.".

Athena started laughing at Apollo.

"This isn't funny Athena.".

"Of course it is Apollo, now you know what father went through when I started seeing men. Remember how he reacted when he found out I was seeing Starbuck.".

Both of them chuckled as they remembered Adama's reaction to that bit of news.

"Your experiencing what every father of a daughter has gone through since before humans left Kobol. Besides, imagine what Starbuck's reaction will be.".

"What do you mean?".

"By the Lords Apollo, you can be so dense sometimes. Haven't you seen the way Troy is around Dalton yet.".

"You don't mean that he and she?".

"It's only a matter of time Apollo.".

Athena stood up and adjusted her tunic. "Well I had better get this over with. And Apollo, don't worry about Hera and Vagabond. You and Sheba raised her right.".

Apollo smiled at his sister, "Thanks Athena, I knew that, but I just needed to be reminded of it.".

As Athena was making her way to the life station, she ran into Captain Eison. "Ah Commander, I hope that you won't let what Maniac did affect the way you see the rest of the Confederation.".

"I won't Captain, as a matter of fact, I'm on my way to apologize to the Major now.".

Captain Eison had a look of mild surprise on his face.

"Apollo is worried about how this will affect our relations as well.".

Captain Eison looked at Athena for a moment. "Commander, Maniac is an excellent pilot. But every so often his ego needs to be deflated a little. You did that, try not to reinflate his ego again.".

Athena just smiled, "Don't worry Captain I won't.".

Athena made her way to the life station, and asked one of the techs were the Major was. She was directed to his room, and she entered it without warning. She saw that Major Marshall was resting on the bed, and thought,

"He looks so innocent. It's hard to believe he said what he did.".

As she was standing there looking at him, Maniac stirred, and he saw her as he opened his eyes. Maniac was worried, had she come back to get him again, or did she change her mind about charges?

"Hello Major, I hope that your feeling better.".

"Uh yes Commander.".

"Major Marshall, I know that what you said was a little rude, and I may have overreacted a bit. I just want to apologize for what I did to you.".

Maniac sat up a little in the bed, he grimaced just a little. "Commander, I'm the one who should apologize to you. I shouldn't have said what I did. But can I offer you a word of advice.".

"Of course Major.".

"The next guy who says something like that to you, just slap his face. It's a lot less painful.".

Athena chuckled a little, "OK Major, I'll try it your way next time.".

"Uh Commander. I do have another request.".

"What is it Major?".

"Could you teach me that maneuver some time.".

Athena now relaxed and smiled, "Anytime Major, anytime.".

The stealth recon patrol was coming into communication range of the combined fleet. "This is Recon one to Victory.".

"Go Recon one, this is Victory.".

"Victory, pass word to Papa, our guests just got company. Over.".

Lt. Col. Taylor got on the transcomm, "Recon one, what kind of company. Over.".

"Twins Victory, repeat twins.".

"Roger Recon one, stand by.".

Lt. Col. Taylor looked at Lt. Rollins. "Get me Captain Eison and Col. Blair, right now.".

Rollins spent the next three minutes tracking down the Captain and the Col. on board the Galactica, they were in the landing bay checking on the progress of the conversions. The Captain and the Col. took the call in one of the shuttles from the Victory.

"What is it Col. Taylor.".

"Captain, Recon one is reporting in, our guests just got company. Twins Captain.".

"I understand Col. What's the ETA of Recon flight?".

"20 minutes sir.".

"We'll be there in 10. Eison out." and he ended the call.

"Chris prep this bird.".

Captain Eison went over to one of the colonial warriors, "Excuse me Major?".

The warrior was a bear of a man, who looked like he could probably just fit in a cockpit.

"Major Jolly, Gold Spar squadron commander, Captain.".

"Major Jolly, I need to get Commander Apollo down here right away.".

The two men headed for a communication panel on one of the bulkheads, and Jolly got the Commander on the line for the Captain. Apollo could tell by the look on the Captains face that something was up,

"What's wrong William?".

"Apollo, we just got a report from Recon flight. I think we all should go to the Victory, right now.".

"I'm on my way.".

Apollo turned off the monitor and was on his way to the landing bay. He ran into Athena as she was coming toward his office. He just pointed toward the lift, and she immediately turned around and headed toward it with him.

"What's up Apollo?".

"I don't know Athena, but we're about to find out.".

By the time they arrived at the flight bay, Chris had the shuttle ready to launch.

As Apollo and Athena took their seats on the shuttle, Captain Eison informed them of what Recon flight had found.

"Since your people are more familiar with the cylons, I wanted you there at the pilot debriefing.".

The confed shuttle landed on the Victory in less than 5 minutes. The 4 officers went to the situation room, and were met by Lt. Col. Taylor.

"Recon flight is 10 minutes out sir.".

As soon as Primate and Vero set down, they went immediately to the situation room. As flight leader, Primate gave the report.

"We were near the end of our patrol, and we had a large energy spike show on our long range scanners. When we headed to the coordinates of the energy spike, we discovered 2 more Base-stars had entered the system.".

Chris looked at them, "Why didn't you return when you discovered this Primate.".

"I decided that we should observe the ships Col. to see if any others were arriving."

Vero spoke up now, "We stayed in the area, with our scanners on passive setting sir, and when no other ships arrived, we returned to base.".

"On our way back to the Victory, we also observed that the cylons have set up a mining operation in the asteroid field near the jump point sir.".

Captain Eison looked at Chris. "We need to inform Confed of this, but with the cylons so near the jump point, that could be tricky.".

"Well Captain, we'll have to send an Excalibur through the jump point, and hope that the cylons don't pick up the energy spike.".

As they were looking at the information, the door to the situation room opened. They saw Miss Lynch standing there.

"May I come in Captain?".

"This isn't really a good time Miss Lynch.".

"I know that Captain Eison, but I happened to hear about your problem. I know of a way you can contact Confed.".

Chris looked at her, "How Miss Lynch?".

"You could use the CES transmitter relay station.".

Captain Eison looked at her, "I thought that it was destroyed.".

"No Captain, the transmitter on the base was destroyed, but the relay station is on an asteroid near the jump point."

Chris looked at the captain, "Then it should be simple to just send the signal through the relay to Confed.".

Julie looked at them, "It's not that simple Col., without the proper encoded activation signal from the base or CES command, the relay stays inactive.".

"There is another way to activate the relay though.".

Captain Eison looked at her, "How is that Miss Lynch?".

"I can activate the relay manually for you.".

Chris and the others looked at her. "We can't let you do that Miss Lynch.".

"You don't have a choice Captain, I'm the only one who knows the activation codes.".

The Captain looked at her, "I cant let you go into such a dangerous situation.".

Julie looked at him very seriously now. "Dangerous situation, Captain, do you know who my father is? I've been in dangerous situations since the day I was born. Besides, with everybody trying to prepare the colonial ships, I feel as if I've been left out of this fight.".

Apollo spoke to her, "Miss Lynch, I'm Commander Apollo of the colonial fleet. I have to agree with Captain Eison. We can't let you do this."

"Commander Apollo, I sat in my ship as a lot of my friends were butchered by these metal headed cretins you call cylons. Since I was rescued, I haven't been able to help. But now I can.".

They saw that she was determined, Captain Eison looked at Col. Blair. "Chris, I'll have Rollins prepare a message to be sent scrambled through the relay. We'll send an escort with Miss Lynch, I don't want her doing this alone. Once the relay is on line Miss Lynch, I want you to get the hell out of there, understood.".

"Yes Captain, I understand.".

They then started devising a plan to get the relay on line, and a call for help sent. An hour later Col. Blair was briefing the pilots who would be going.

"Your flight will be headed to an asteroid near the jump point. Miss Lynch will be landing on the asteroid, and activating the relay. Once that's done, Hazard, once the relay is on line, you'll transmit our new Intel to Confed. Rollins has the data card you'll need. Any questions?".

Hazard looked at him, "What if we run into any cylons?".

"The main goal is to get the message through, and stealth is the keyword here. Once the relay is up and running, it will probably attract every cylon in the system. So the longer we delay them detecting us the better. But if you have no other option, you are free to engage any and all enemy targets. Anything else people?". No one else said anything.

On the flight deck, Chris found Julie Lynch pre-flighting her ship. "Your people did an excellent job on her Col. she looks almost as good as when I got her.".

"I'll pass your thanks on to our techs. Rachel was telling me that a lot of the systems on your ship are confed military issue, why is that?".

Julie just looked at him, "My father has a lot of "connections" in the Gemini quadrant Col.. He wanted his little girl to be as safe as possible, so he had his techs load her up with the best hardware possible.".

Chris just looked at her, smiled, and then wished her luck. The 4 ships launched 5 minutes later.

The 4 ships cloaked halfway to the Rygannon system, and flew under radio silence, to be safe. As they neared the asteroid field, Capt. Hazard called Julie, "OK Julie our scanners are clear. Go on down and activate the relay.".

Julie landed on the asteroid, but kept her ship powered up and cloaked. She got out of her Strakha and made her way to the relay. She went through the start up manually, as fast as she safely could. The main relay was operational in 5 minutes.

"Alright Captain, you can send your signal, but give me a minute to get to my ship.".

"Roger that Julie, our scanners are still clear.".

The cylon mining contingent was almost through with their tasks, when the lead centurion detected an energy spike at the maximum range of their scanners. He ordered 3 centurions to check it out. They climbed into one of the raider ships and launched. Vero's scanner beeped, and she checked it out.

"Hazard, we've got company coming.".

"How far Vero?". "About 2 minutes.".

"Julie, how long before you lift off?",

"20 seconds Hazard, but don't wait for me.".

Hazard made a quick decision, "Vero, you and Cool hand take him out, and make it quick.".

"Roger that Hazard.".

Capt. Hazard then started sending the signal to Confed, the power level was low, this was going to take some time. Vero and Cool hand were soon behind the Cylon. Vero decloaked and fired her Tachyon cannons at the raider. It was gone before the centurions could register the ship behind them. Then Vero recloaked and proceeded back to the asteroid.

The lead centurion registered the explosion of the raider, the cause of which was unknown. The lead centurion turned to another 3 centurions,

"Take your raider back to the Base-star and report this incident. The rest of the group will proceed to the coordinates of the energy spike.".

"By your command.".

The three raiders lifted off the asteroid in less than a minute, and the lead two were on course for the energy spike. The third raider was headed back to the Base-star. Soon the lead raider was in scanner range.

"Scans show a communication device on the asteroid. Target and destroy the communication array.".

"By your command.".

As the 2 raiders began to line up on the relay, Vero and Cool hand decloaked behind them. They opened fire on the raiders, and split them in half with their cannons. Unfortunately, the wreckage of the first raider crashed into the relay, destroying it.

When the ships returned to the Victory, they were met by Captain Eison and Col. Blair and debriefed. "Did you get the message through to Confed Capt.?".

"I believe so Col., but I'm not completely positive.".

"Why is that Hazard?".

"Well sir, I sent the Intell and was just starting to get a reply when the relay was destroyed.".

He explained about the raiders, the low power level, and how the relay was destroyed, then played back the reply that he had received. "TCS Victory this is TCS Excel…".

"That's all we got before the relay was destroyed.".

Captain Eison looked at the pilots. "Ok people, you did a good job, dismissed.".

After they had left, Apollo, Athena and Col. Blair looked at Captain Eison.

"Do you think the message got through alright William.".

"I don't know Apollo. But I feel that we have to believe that it did. ".

He looked at Col. Blair, "Chris, I want you to get with all the squadron leaders, and devise a plan to attack the cylons. The Vipers should be ready to go in another day, so plan your attack accordingly.".

"Yes sir.".

On the bridge of the TCS Excelsior, the comm officer was receiving an incoming signal though the jump point. As she tried to respond, the transmission signal ended abruptly.

"Captain Daniels, we just received a signal from Victory sir. But the signal ended before we could respond.".

Captain Jakoub Daniels came over to the comm station. "What did you get Shiela?".

"Well sir, the signal was low powered, but this is what we got.".

She played the message for the Captain. "Send this through to Admiral Terrell right away, then find out when that fleet will be here.".

Captain Daniels didn't like to just sit around, but he had his orders. As he looked out of the portals on the bridge, he thought,

"I hope you can hold on a little while longer William, help is coming soon.".

The comm. officer came up to him 30 minutes later, "Sir, the fleet has just jumped into Tingerhoff, and will be here in 20 hours.".

"Thank you Shiela, I just hope that that is soon enough.".


	16. Part 16

7875.323 Baltar's Chambers: Baltar sat in his command chair and was reviewing the data on the screen. He was beginning to see a pattern, he now knew that he had found the colonial fleet. "But why would there be an unusual energy spike in the asteroid field?" he thought.

"What are you up to Apollo?".

Baltar's thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Lucifer. "By your command Lord Baltar.".

"What do you want Lucifer?".

"You wished to be notified when we were back to full strength. We have just finished rebuilding the last centurions that we lost.".

Baltar smiled almost gleefully, "Have all Base-stars move to these coordinates. Then begin to send out double strength long range patrols.".

"Double strength Lord Baltar?".

Baltar could tell by the firing of Lucifer's 2 brains that he was perplexed by the order. That alone brought a measure of satisfaction to Baltar.

"It seems that the colonials have somehow gotten better in their fighting abilities. This way we will find their fleet and finally destroy them.".

"By your command Lord Baltar.".

"Now leave me." and Baltar turned the command chair away from Lucifer.

As Lucifer left the chamber, his 2 brains were firing rapidly. He wondered what Baltar was up to, and how could he use this against Baltar. He gave the orders to the gold centurion in central command, who then relayed the orders to the other 2 Base-stars. Meanwhile Lucifer headed to the analysis chamber. When he arrived, he saw the IL series researcher still analyzing the material that was found.

"Report your findings.".

"Our analysis of the clear coating is still not complete. The refractory nature of the material has been making proper analysis difficult.".

"What have you found out about the material?".

"The compound is not a naturally occurring material. It was definitely manufactured. But the exact composition is still unknown.".

"Is there a way to defeat this material?".

"I believe that there must be, but I do not have enough data to tell you how.".

Lucifer looked at Daemon, "Continue your analysis, this has absolute priority.".

"By your command." and Daemon went back to his duties.

Now Lucifer was beginning to experience a new sensation, that he had never experienced before. As he made his way back to central command, he wondered what the humans would call this "feeling" that he was experiencing. He began to run through all of the emotions that humans could experience in his 2 brains. He finally narrowed the choices down to 2. Doubt or fear. But cylons were above the petty emotions that humans experienced.

"No doubt it has been from being around Baltar." he thought.

"I will have to purge myself of these flawed algorithms, once we have destroyed the human fleet. And I have properly rewarded Lord Baltar.".

That thought began to get both of his brains firing. He had waited 25 yahrens, and now the end was hopefully in site.

"Soon Baltar, very soon." he thought.

As he entered the command chamber, the gold duty centurion informed him that all Base-stars would be in position and launching patrols in 30 centons.

"Keep me informed, I'll be in recharge mode for the next 2 centars." and he left the command center.

The Base-stars soon arrived at the new coordinates, and sent out their patrols. The patrols were under orders to increase the range of their patrols, and report back all findings to the lead Base-star. What the cylons didn't know, was that they were being watched by 2 Excalibur's from the Victory. Once the patrols were launched, the confed pilots set their course for the combined fleet. After the ships landed, and the pilots reported in, Col. Blair, Captain Eison, and Commander's Apollo and Athena had a planning session. Captain Eison looked at the others,

"With the Base-stars here, it's only a matter of time before they discover the fleets position.".

"So what are you thinking Captain?".

"What I'm thinking about is a variation of the Tolwyn maneuver.".

Apollo and Athena just looked at them, "What's that William?".

Captain Eison activated the monitor, and displayed the area of the Rygannon system.

"We have on board, 320 mines. We lace these 2 area's here and here with the mines. But we don't activate them. We then let one of the cylon patrols spot a patrol of 2 vipers at the extreme range of their scanners, and let them find the fleet.".

Athena looked at him, "You want them to find us?".

Captain Eison looked at her, "Baltar will launch his fighters to attack the fleet. We then engage and destroy most if not all of their fighter support.".

"Knowing Baltar, he'll send the other 2 Base-stars to attack our ships.".

"That's what I'm counting on Athena. Because to get to us, the Base-stars will have to come through these area's.".

Apollo smiled, "Which is were you put the mines, and you'll activate them once the Base-stars are close to them.".

"Exactly. The mines should cripple or at least severely damage the Base-stars.".

They spent the next hour fine tuning the plan, and setting things in motion.

The next 9 hours were tricky, because the Longbow Bombers which were laying the mines, had to time their deliveries between cylon patrols. The advantage of the longer range on sensors made the task easier, but it was still tricky. Soon the trap was set, now they just had to bait the trap. As the longbows were planting the mines, Apollo called Starbuck and Jolly to his office.

"Guys, I need 2 volunteers for a very dangerous mission.".

Starbuck just looked at him, then looked at Jolly. "You know Jolly, I told you we should have ignored that call from Valus.".

Apollo just smiled at him, "I knew I could count on you Starbuck.".

Apollo explained the mission to them, and he explained that they would have an escort.

"As you know, the cylon scanners have a little more range than the viper's scanners. And since we want them to believe that they have found you, but not been seen themselves, you'll be flying with Lt. Peters from the Victory."

Jolly looked at Apollo, "Why is that Apollo?".

Starbuck smiled at him, "Well Jolly, I guess you haven't talked to Bojay yet.".

The pilots met on the flight deck of Beta landing bay. "Major Starbuck, Major Jolly, I'm Lt. Peters, But call me Flint."

Starbuck smiled, "Well Jolly, if anything goes wrong, at least we get to fly with an angel.".

Flint looked at him, and smiled, "Dalton was right, you are a charmer.".

The three of them laughed a little at that, then went over the mission data. Ten centons later they launched and set a circular course away from the fleet. When they were far enough from the fleet, Flint called them,

"Ok guys, time for me to make like a ghost.".

She brought her cloak on line, and her ship vanished. Major Jolly was surprised by this, "Where is she Starbuck?".

"Relax Major, I'm still here. I guess they didn't tell you about the cloaking device.".

"I told you Jolly, you should have talked to Bojay. But to tell you the truth, I thought he was a little space happy until I saw it for myself.".

"If you think seeing a ship just disappear is bad Major, try flying in one where you can't see your own ship beyond your cockpit.".

After about 5 minutes, Flints scanner beeped.

"It looks like a patrol of 8 raiders on an approach vector.".

She watched as the raiders turned and matched speed and direction of the vipers.

"Ok guys, it looks like they took the bait. Now just a slow easy turn back toward the fleet, and Major Starbuck, make it sound convincing."

Cylon patrol Delta was about to return to their Base-star when they detected the 2 vipers.

"All raiders fall in formation, and match speed and direction of the vipers."

The 7 other raiders did as the flight leader ordered.

"The vipers are unaware of our presence. They will lead us to the colonial fleet."

After 5 centons, the raiders picked up Starbucks call to the Galactica.

"This is Recon patrol to Galactica command. We've finished our sweep, returning to base. Negative cylon contact.".

When the raiders picked up the beacon signal of the Galactica, they immediately veered off and set course back to their Base-star. Once they were in communication range the flight leader reported in.

"This is patrol Delta. Colonial Recon patrol spotted and followed, transmitting coordinates of colonial fleet.".

This information was processed by the computron on the Base-star and immediately relayed to the lead Base-star. The command centurion informed Lucifer, who then proceeded to Baltar's chambers.

"By your command.".

"Report Lucifer.".

"One of our patrols spotted a colonial Recon patrol, and followed them to the colonial fleet.".

"So we know where the colonial fleet is, good, good.".

"Your orders Lord Baltar?".

"Recall all patrols, we move toward the fleet in 1 centar. Refuel all raiders as they return, and prepare to destroy the colonial fleet.".

"By your command Lord Baltar."

On the Victory's bridge, Apollo, Athena, Col. Blair and Captain Eison watched as the cylon raiders reversed their course and headed back toward the Base-stars.

"Well it looks like they took the bait William."

"Yes it does Apollo, now we set part 2 into motion."

Captain Eison contacted Captain Lewis on the Armstrong.

"Tom, it looks like everything is a go. Were going to move the Battlestars and the Victory into position. If any of the cylons get by us, it's up to you and Copper Spar squadron to protect the fleet.".

Apollo spoke to Captain Lewis, "I've instructed Major Greenbean that your in command of the fleet. He's a good officer, I'm sure that between the 2 of you, the fleet is in good hands.".

Captain Lewis saluted them, "Good hunting. We'll be awaiting your return. Armstrong out.".

Apollo and Athena looked at Captain Eison. "I have 2 shuttles standing by to take you to your ships.".

The 4 officers shook hands, and Apollo and Athena followed Col. Blair to the lift.

In the lift, Apollo looked at Chris, "Col. I need to ask you something.".

"What is it Commander?".

"What do you know about Vagabond and Hera?".

Chris felt a little awkward now. "If your talking about what I think your talking about, I can only tell you that Winston Chang is one of the finest men I've ever known. I've seen the way they are around each other, and I think that Winston is a very lucky man to who have found someone like Hera.".

Apollo smiled at that, "Well you can thank Sheba for that. And thank you Col., I know I put you on the spot, but a father worries about these sort of things.".

The door of the lift opened and Apollo and Athena went to the two shuttles. They were back on their ships in less than 5 centons. The three warships were moving toward the cylons in a centar, leaving the colonial fleet behind them. In 2 hours the 3 warships were in position, and set battle conditions to stealth mode to minimize the chance of detection, then they waited for the cylons to arrive.


	17. Part 17

2669.324. Bridge of TCS Excelsior: Captain Jakoub Daniels was pacing the bridge when the call came through from the task force.

"Captain Daniels. It's good to see you again.".

"It's good to see you to Vice-Admiral Wilford. How soon before you arrive?".

"Were about an hour away, any more word from Captain Eison?".

"No sir, and that worries me sir.".

"Have your ship ready to jump when we arrive. Then we'll find out what's going on.".

Captain Daniels gave orders to his crew, and the ship was at condition one when the task force arrived. As the task force was enroute, Captain Daniels looked at the incoming ships. One heavy carrier, two light carriers, two cruisers, two frigates and four destroyers. The twelve ships jumped into the Rygannon system and set course for the last known position of the colonial fleet.

On the bridge of the TCS Bostonia, Admiral Wilford sat patiently. The sensor ops tech spoke to him,

"Admiral, we have 3 Base-stars on long range scan, 1 hour away, and on course for the colonial fleet position.".

"Have they detected us?".

"I don't believe so sir.".

Admiral Wilford just smiled, "Comm., fleet wide broadcast.".

He waited for the thumbs up from the comm. Tech. "Attention all ships, set course for the Base-stars. Top fleet speed, maximum possible stealth. They don't seem to know we're here, and I want to keep it that way as long as possible.".

He nodded at the tech who ended the broadcast. "Tactical, time to intercept?".

"One hour and 15 minutes Admiral." Admiral Wilford just nodded.

On the lead Base-star, Lord Baltar sat in his command chair and waited for the time to launch his raiders. The colonial fleet was just over two centars flight time away. His Base-stars were moving closer to the colonial fleet with every passing centon. He activated the communication switch on the command chairs arm.

"Launch all raiders, destroy the colonial fleet.".

In less then 5 centons, 300 raider ships were on course for the colonial fleet. Baltar smiled,

"Well Adama, I have finally beaten you and your pitiful fleet. I'm only sorry that you weren't around to see their demise."

then Baltar began to laugh. His revelry was disturbed by the arrival of Lucifer. "By your command Lord Baltar.".

"What is it Lucifer?".

"It seems that our scanners are picking up three large ships coming toward us. The battlestars Galactica and Pegasus and another ship we can't identify, and at least 5 squadrons of fighter ships.".

Baltar smiled, "A vain attempt by Apollo to stop us. Have the raiders destroy the colonial fighters, then destroy the other ships.".

"By you command Lord Baltar."

On the bridge of the TCS Victory, Captain Eison watched as the Base-stars started launching their raiders. He opened the comm. channel to the Galactica and Pegasus,

"The cylons are launching now.".

Apollo gave the fleet wide order "All ships launch.".

When all of the fighters were launched, he gave the order for full power to all systems.

"Set course to stay between the Base-stars and the fleet.".

Col. Blair was in the lead Confed fighter. "Blair to all fighters, remember people, we wait until they're through the mine fields." As the raiders were getting closer, the pilots each knew that this was an all or nothing fight. The attack plan was for the confed fighters to take the point, and to try and take out as many of the raiders as they could with their missiles. Col. Blair smiled,

"Alright Victory squadron, they're past the mine fields. Let's welcome them to the Gemini quadrant, Confed style."

The confed pilots all waited until they had missile tones, and fired their missiles. 90 Image Recognition missiles went straight for the raiders. The lead cylon pilots immediately began to peel off of their formation to avoid the small torpedoes fired at them. The cylon pilots behind them were unable to process what happened next. The small torpedoes followed the lead raiders. In less than a centon, the cylon force had lost 72 raiders. The confed pilots continued to fire their missiles, and in less than 2 minutes, the cylons had lost almost half of their raiders. Now the colonial vipers entered the fray at full turbo.

Soon the sky was filled with multiple explosions, most of the explosions were cylon raiders, but not all of them. Major Jolly had just destroyed a raider, when two of them got behind him.

"Look out Jolly, you've got 2 on your tail." Starbuck shouted.

The lead raider fired and hit Jolly's viper, and sent him into a twirl. Jolly was surprised that the viper was still in one piece, more or less,

"Holy frak, this armor stuff works.".

Then he saw a confed fighter wax the two cylons on one pass. Jolly called out, "Thanks for the help.".

Maniac responded, "No problem Major." then turned toward more cylons.

Soon the raiders were recalled, and Col. Blair ordered the vipers and fighters to regroup to await the Base-stars arrival.

As Baltar watched, his raiders were approaching the 5 squadrons of fighters. He then saw the lead squadron begin firing small torpedoes. He was dumbfounded when the small torpedoes followed after the raiders. He watched in total disbelief as more and more of his raiders were being destroyed. He switched on the comm. system and recalled his raiders, but only 4 were able to return. He called Lucifer in central command.

"Have the other two Base-stars attack the Galactica and the Pegasus. Show them no mercy.".

"By your command Lord Baltar.".

The order was sent to the other two Base-stars, and they increased their speed to close the distance between them and the colonial Battlestars. Captain Eison watched from the bridge of the Victory, as the two Base-stars got closer.

"Weapons, activate all mines on my mark. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Mark.".

"Aye aye sir.". the weapons officer shouted as she activated the mines.

Captain Eison had waited until the Base-stars were in the middle of the minefields before activating them. Now the mines were moving in toward the Base-stars. Soon, both Base-stars were being hit by multiple explosions on every section of their ships.

In Baltar's chambers, he saw that the other two Base-stars were being attacked, but from where?

Lucifer entered his chambers, "By your command Lord Baltar.".

Baltar's chair rotated around to face Lucifer. "Where are these attacks coming from Lucifer?".

"It seems that the colonial warriors have set a large mine field between us and the Battlestars.".

"What is the extent of their damages?".

"Both Base-stars have suffered large amounts of damage to their hulls, and most of their surface weapons.".

Baltar smiled, "Have them continue to advance, and use their Mega-Pulsars on the Battlestars.".

"Lord Baltar, both Base-stars have also lost their shields, and would be easy targets for the missiles from the Galactica and the Pegasus.".

Baltar had a look of rage on his face, "Do as I ordered. NOW!".

"By your Command Lord Baltar." Lucifer said as he backed out of Baltar's chambers. The two damaged Base-stars continued toward the colonial Battlestars.

While the Base-stars were in the minefields, Col. Blair gave out assignments.

"Ok people listen up. Silver and Gold Spar squadrons and Hellcat wing will sweep the Base-star on the right. Red and Blue Squadrons and Arrow wing will sweep the Base-star on the left. Target any remaining turrets or missile ports. After that, Maniac and his wing will do a torpedo run on the one on the left, and Primates wing will do a run on the one on the right."

As the Base-stars cleared the minefields, the vipers and fighters attacked; followed by the torpedo runs. After the strafing runs and the torpedo runs, the Base-star on the left had only a few turrets left, and only one Mega-Pulsar remaining. The Base-star on the right had only a few turrets left still functioning. Col. Blair ordered all ships to return to their Bravo rally points.

Troy, Dalton and Hera were cleaning up the last of a group of turrets. Hera was lining up on a turret, when one fired at her from the side. The multiple blast hits took out her shields and shorted out most of her systems.

"Hera, are you alright?" Troy shouted.

"Not really Troy. My panel keeps cutting in and out on me.".

"Can you make it back to the Galactica?",

"I think so, but it might be tricky.".

The three vipers turned around and headed for the Galactica. Vagabond saw that the three vipers were farther behind the others and turned back toward them. As he got closer, he ran a scan on the damaged viper.

"This is Arrow Leader to colonial vipers. Can you guys use a hand?".

Hera felt a sudden wave of relief come over her, "I sure could." she said jokingly.

"Hera, I've scanned your viper, and I think you should land on the Victory.".

"Why Vagabond.". Dalton asked.

"With the all the damage that her viper has taken, I don't think she'll be able to safely land on either the Galactica or the Pegasus. But the Victory can tractor her in using it's ALS. It's your call Hera.".

"Troy, you and Dalton head back to the rally point, Vagabond and I will head for the Victory.".

"Roger that Hera, good luck.",

"Good luck Hera.".

Troy and Dalton then headed for the rally point.

Apollo watched from the bridge of the Galactica, as the Base-stars entered the minefield. Everyone was waiting, and then began to see the explosions on the Base-stars.

A cheer went up on the bridge, but Apollo and Omega quickly quieted them down. Then watched as the Vipers and Confed ships made their runs. The Base-stars were damaged, but not out of the fight yet.

"Omega, open a channel to the Pegasus.".

"Yes Commander.".

Apollo was soon looking at Athena, "Athena. It's ladies choice, do you want the one on the left or the right?",

"I'll take the one on the right.".

Apollo smiled at her "Good wishes to you and your crew.".

Athena looked at him, smiling as well. "Good wishes to you and your crew, and when we're done, we both go get Baltar.".

"By your command." Apollo said jokingly, then ended the call.

Both Battlestars increased their speeds to attack speed, and moved toward the two Base-stars.

On the TCS Victory, Captain Eison was watching the battle that was beginning to happen.

"How soon until all fighters are at their rally points.".

The tactical officer looked at him, "Sir, all fighters reported in except for Arrow leader. It appears that he is escorting a viper to the Victory.".

Just then Lt. Rollins got a signal from Vagabond, "Victory, this is Arrow leader, I am declaring an emergency. Over.".

The bridge got very quiet and only Rollins was now talking. "Arrow leader, say again. Are you declaring an emergency? Over.".

"Roger Victory, I'm escorting a badly damaged Viper. She'll be unable to land on the Galactica or the Pegasus. Over.".

"Roger that Arrow leader, stand by. Attention flight deck. Attention flight deck. We have a badly damaged viper on approach, prepare all emergency equipment.".

On the flight deck, the emergency crews were moving before Rollins finished talking. Rachel got on the comm.

"Flight deck to bridge, we'll be ready. Over.".

"Arrow leader this is Victory, what is the extent of her damages over.".

Hera got on the channel now, "Victory, this is Ensign Hera, most of my electronics are fraked, and I don't think my landing gear will work.".

"Roger that Ensign, just line up on the Victory, and we'll bring you in.".

Vagabond was right beside her, "You doing fine Hera, just keep your nose up. Good, now cut back on your thrust. Good, your almost there.".

Hera was following Vagabonds instructions, and for some reason, she wasn't nervous.

"Vagabond, I see the landing bay, reducing thrust.".

Rachel was on the line now, "Activating ALS Ensign, cut your power now.".

Hera cut her power, and felt the viper jolt a little as the tractor beams grabbed her ship. She watched as Vagabond was lowering his gear, as he followed her in. The internal tractor beam of the flight deck grabbed her viper, and kept her ship hovering just above the flight deck as emergency crews rushed up to her ship. Once the viper was braced by the flight crews the tractor beam was shut off. Hera opened her cockpit, and climbed out, when she stood up on the platform, her head started spinning. The flight crew tech caught her as she started to fall,

"We need the medics.".

Apollo watched as the Base-star was coming into range of the heavy laser cannons.

"Open fire when in range. I want a firing solution for the missiles, and positive shields now."

The bridge crew followed the orders and soon the Galactica was firing on the Base-star. Omega spoke as the Galactica took a glancing hit from the Mega-Pulsar.

"All missiles ready Commander.".

"FIRE.", Apollo shouted as the Galactica took another partial hit.

Two missiles launched from the Galactica, and speeded toward the Base-star.

"Evasive course, lets get some distance between us.".

The helm officer followed Apollo's order and was steering the Galactica away from the Base-star.

Athena saw the Galactica launch her missiles. The Base-star that she had chosen was unable to fire it's Mega-Pulsars, so they were able to move in closer.

"Do we have a firing solution Boomer?".

"Locked and ready, Commander.",

"Fire missiles. Helm, get some distance between us, now.".

The Pegasus fired two missiles at the Base-star and quickly changed course. All four Anti-capital ship missiles were on course, and struck the Base-stars at their most vulnerable point, between the saucer sections. 40 megatons of explosive force hit each of the Base-stars, and the whole area was filled with a massive burst of white light. Both of the Battlestars were hit by the EMP wave of the explosions, and suffered system disruptions and damage from flying debris. By being farther away, when the blast wave hit the Victory, her shields were able to withstand the blast.

Baltar saw the two Base-stars explode, and was shaken a little by the blast wave. But he also saw that the Galactica and the Pegasus were damaged by the blasts. He left his chambers and rushed to central command.

"Move in and finish off the Battlestars now.".

"By your command." the gold centurion responded.

Baltar's Base-star was starting to close with the Battlestars. The turrets on the Base-star were able to destroy the few mines that were still between them and the Battlestars.

"How soon until we're in range?",

"Five centons.".

"It all ends here. First target the Battlsestars, and then the third ship.".

"By your command.".

The main scanners on the Galactica and the Pegasus were down, and both Apollo and Athena knew that Baltar would be coming for them. Both Commanders had their damage control people working to get the ships sighted and moving again. On the Victory, Captain Eison saw the explosions, and rode out the blast wave.

"Helm, get us between the Base-star and the Battlestars. We need to by them some time.".

"Aye sir, changing course.".

On the bridge of the TCS Bostonia, Admiral Wilford watched the battle unfold on scanners. He saw the enemy fighters were being destroyed, and then watched as the two Base-stars took massive damage from the mines.

"The Tolwyn maneuver, a classic.", then he saw the fighter sweeps and the torpedo runs.

He watched as the two Battlestars started to move in on the damaged Base-stars. The explosions he saw were huge, and he looked at the scanner feed. He saw that the Battlestars were badly damaged, and that the last Base-star was starting to move forward, he also saw the Victory moving between the Battlestars and the Base-star.

"Time to intercept helm?",

"Six minutes sir.".

He looked at the comm. tech, who opened a fleet wide signal.

"All carriers launch all fighters. All other ships increase to flank speed and attack when ordered. Let's go save those brave SOB'S.".

The Confed ships increased their speeds, and were in range in less than 3 minutes.

On the bridge of the Victory, the sensor ops officer called to Captain Eison.

"Sir, I'm getting 12 new incoming contacts. Their broadcasting Confed Friend or Foe signals sir. It's the task force."

Just then Rollins got a call on Confed secure channel, which he put on the over head speakers.

"This is Task Force Perry. Do you need assistance. Over.".

A cheer went through the entire bridge, but Eison quieted them down. He recognized the caller as Captain Daniels on the Excelsior.

"Task Force Perry, this is TCS Victory, and yes, we could use some assistance. It's good to see you Jakoub.".

"It's good to see you to William.".

In the central command of the Base-star, the command centurion spoke to Baltar.

"Twelve new contacts are on scanners.".

Baltar looked at the centurion, "From where?".

"The contacts are closing in rapidly from behind us.".

Baltar was in shock, "Where did these ships come from?" he thought.

"The ships are ordering us to surrender sir. What are your orders?".

Baltar was now walking around the command room, "This can't be. The colonials don't have this many Capital ships. This has to be a trick. It has to be a trick.".

Lucifer looked at him, "What are your orders Lord Baltar?".

"We must escape Lucifer, so we can warn the Imperious Leader.".

Lucifer looked at the centurion, "Set course for the nearest jump corridor point. Maximum speed. Fire on any ships that come into range.".

"By your command.".

The Confed ships where in range, "Any response to the surrender order Comm.."

"No sir Admiral.".

The tactical officer spoke, "Admiral, the Base-star appears to be changing course sir.".

Admiral Wilford got on the fleet comm., "Well we tried the diplomatic approach. All ships FIRE. And watch out for the Mega-Pulsars.".

The Base-star was then hit by an Alpha strike from all 5 Destroyers and the 2 Frigates and the 2 Cruisers. The 20 Matter/Antimatter blasts tore through their shields and opened massive holes in multiple sections of the Base-star. This was followed by the attack runs of the fighters and bombers. The attacks were tearing the Base-star apart, because of the Intel from the colonials, the gunners on the Confed ships knew exactly where to target the Base-star to do the most damage. Soon the Base-star had multiple fires burning in all of it's sections.

On board the Base-star, Lucifer reviewed the damage reports and then walked over to Baltar.

"It is obvious that we can't defeat these humans, or outrun them. We have suffered to much damage. We must destroy the Base-star."

Baltar looked at him, "Are you mad, you can't destroy the Base-star. We won't be able to destroy the colonials if you do that.".

It was obvious to Lucifer that Baltar was completely out of his mind. He sent a signal to the command centurion. The gold centurion came up behind Baltar and pulled out his sword. Lucifer looked at Baltar.

"Lord Baltar, I have waited 25 yahren for this.".

Baltar was looking at Lucifer, when he felt a sudden pain. He looked down at his chest, and saw the tip of a sword sticking out from his ribs. His last thought was of Adama. Adama was laughing at him, and the laughing was getting louder and louder. Lucifer turned and was walking to the central control panel as Baltar's lifeless body fell to the floor. He activated the self destruct device, and a 100 megaton solonite charge detonated in the central core. The blast instantly vaporized the Base-star, and the resultant EMP wave hit the Confed ships. Their shields took most of the damage, but the closer ships were damaged by the blast. Most of the confed fighters were able to outrun the shockwave, but a few were badly damaged by the blast.


	18. Part 18

7375.324/2669.324 Bridge of Battlestar Galactica: After the explosion of the Base-stars, the Galactica had been hit by debris from the Base-stars, as well as the EMP shockwave. The secondary systems were coming back up, and Apollo was worried about the third Base-star. The bridge crew watched as the Base-star was starting to move toward the Galactica and the Pegasus.

"How long before we have maneuvering control Omega?".

"At least another 5 centons Commander.".

Apollo then saw the Victory start to move between them and the Base-star.

"Get all repair crews working on maneuvering Omega, the Victory won't last long against their Mega-Pulsars.".

"Yes Commander.".

The sergeant at scanner station called out to Apollo, "Commander, I'm showing a full phalanx of Capital ships coming up behind the Cylons.".

Apollo and Omega just looked at each other, then at the sergeant. "Did you say a full phalanx sergeant?".

"Yes Commander, and they are opening fire on the Base-star.

The bridge crews of both Battlestars were seeing this attack on their scanners. The Base-star was trying to run, but at least 9 Capital ships were firing upon it, along with 5 full squadrons of fighters. Omega looked at Apollo,

"The Confederation task force sir?".

"I believe it is Col..".

From what they were seeing on their scanners, they knew it wouldn't be long before the Base-star would be defeated. Then they registered a large explosion from the Base-star. Apollo shouted,

"Everyone hold on." as another EMP wave hit the Galactica.

Some of the systems that had come up, were now offline again.

"Omega, I want a full damage report as soon as possible.".

"Yes Commander.".

As the bridge techs were working on getting systems rerouted or rebooted, Starbuck made it to the bridge. He looked at Apollo,

"So is it over now Apollo?".

"I hope so Starbuck, I truly hope so.".

As the Battlestar's systems were brought back up, they finished landing their Vipers.

Col. Omega came up behind them, and Apollo saw the serious look on his face. "What is it Omega?".

"Commander, we're getting the casualty reports along with the damage reports sir.".

"And?".

"Commander, we lost at least 18 viper pilots. 7 from Silver spar squadron, 5 from Red squadron, and 6 from Blue squadron."

Apollo suddenly had a bad feeling. "Go on.".

"The flight crews sent a list of the pilots who didn't return sir." and Omega handed him a printout. As Apollo looked at the printout, his legs suddenly gave out. If Starbuck hadn't grabbed him, he would have fallen.

"What is it Apollo?".

Apollo just handed him the list, halfway down he saw the name Ensign Hera. Starbuck just looked at Apollo, "I'm so sorry Apollo.".

Apollo straightened up, "I've got to tell Sheba. Where is she Omega?".

"I believe she's in landing bay Beta sir.".

"Keep the repair crews working, and get all of our systems back up.".

"Yes sir.".

Apollo and Starbuck left the bridge together.

The two old friends didn't say a word as they walked to the landing bay. Apollo was trying to figure out what he would say to Sheba. When they arrived, he saw her talking to Virgil, and he just walked up to her. Starbuck stayed back, to give them some time. He saw Apollo talking to her, and saw Sheba nearly fall over. Apollo pulled her to him, and Starbuck could see that she was crying into his shoulder. As he was watching this, Dalton and Troy came up behind him.

"What's wrong Starbuck?".

He looked at Troy, "Oh Troy, I'm so sorry.".

"Sorry about what Starbuck?".

"Hera didn't make it.".

Dalton and Troy looked like they were in shock. Dalton finally spoke, "I guess the damage to her Viper was worse than we thought Troy. If she didn't make it to the Victory.".

Starbuck looked at her, "What did you just say?".

Dalton looked at Starbuck, "Well Hera's viper had taken a lot of damage. And when Vagabond scanned it, he suggested that she land on the Victory, because of the type of landing system that they have.".

Starbuck grabbed Dalton in a bear hug, and lifted her off her feet. When he put her down, he looked at them,

"Grab a shuttle, and prep it for launch. And don't let anyone give you any feldergarb

about it. Move.!".

Troy and Dalton ran to the nearest shuttle, and started prepping it.

Starbuck then ran up to Apollo, and Sheba. They could see he was smiling,

"Apollo, I have it on good authority, that the report of Hera's demise is premature.".

They both looked at him, and he could see the tears on their cheeks. Sheba spoke first, "What are you talking about Starbuck?".

"I just talked to Dalton and Troy. Hera's Viper did take a lot of damage, but Hera landed on the Victory.".

Apollo grabbed one of his shoulders, "The Victory?".

"Yeah, the Victory. I've got Troy and Dalton prepping a shuttle right now.".

The three of them ran to the shuttle, and in less than a centon the shuttle was launched.

On the bridge of the TCS Victory, Captain Eison and Col. Blair were coordinating search and rescue ops of the battle area when Lt. Rollins called them.

"Captain, I've got Commander Apollo on the channel, he's requesting to land sir."

Chris and the Captain looked at each other.

"You better meet them on the flight deck Chris, I'll handle things here.",

"Yes sir." and Col. Blair was headed for the lift at a run.

"Give them clearance Lt..".

"Aye aye sir.".

The shuttle was just touching down when Chris arrived on the flight deck. As the door of the shuttle opened, Apollo could see the viper, and it was covered with a thick green foam. He then saw Col. Blair coming up to them.

"What happened Col.?".

Chris looked at the five warriors,

"Hera was able to land alright, but she collapsed shortly after getting out of her Viper.".

"And the foam Col.?".

"Well Commander, the techs found that the ship was leaking radioactive material, and hosed it down with an anti-radiation foam."

Apollo and Sheba looked at Col. Blair, and he saw the concern in their eyes.

"Ensign Hera was taken to sickbay, and Dr. Iverson is treating her as we speak.".

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you there.".

The older colonial warriors had all seen people who had been exposed to radiation, and were preparing for the worst. When they arrived at sickbay, they saw Dr. Iverson sitting at his desk, writing on a compupad. Dr. Iverson looked up as they walked in,

"Hello again Commander Apollo.".

"Hello doctor, where's Hera?".

"I have her in isolation right now.".

Starbuck looked at him, "Why isolation doctor?".

"Well, when Hera passed out on the flight deck, Vagabond scooped her up and ran with her all the way to sickbay. I immediately ran a standard exam on her and saw the radiation poisoning."

Apollo looked at Dr. Iverson, "How bad was she exposed doctor?".

"She took a high dose Commander, I've got her on high levels of anti-radiation therapy.".

Sheba looked at him now, "How long does she have doctor?".

Doctor Iverson looked at her, "How long Major?".

"Yes doctor, how long will she live?".

"Well that's hard to say, maybe 150 or 160 years.".

The colonial warriors all just looked at him.

"We got real good at treating radiation poisoning during the Kilrathi war. I guess that our treatments are a little better than yours.".

Sheba just hugged Dr. Iverson, "Thank you doctor, thank you." she said through her tears.

"If you want to follow me, I'll get you some sterile suits so you can see your daughter.".

Apollo and Sheba followed the doctor into an adjoining room. 10 minutes later, they were entering the isolation room, and they saw Vagabond sitting on a chair next to Hera's bed, he was just holding her hand. She had intravenous lines attached to her forearms, which had a green fluid flowing into them. When they entered, Vagabond looked up at them.

"Hera, someone's here to see you." he whispered.

Hera opened her eyes and looked at her parents and weakly smiled at them. Sheba came over and brushed Hera's hair back.

"You gave us quite a scare young lady, but Dr. Iverson says you going to be just fine.".

Hera looked at her father, "Did we win?" she asked quietly.

Apollo took her hand, "Yeah we did. The task force arrived just in time.".

Hera smiled, and then faded back to sleep.

Apollo looked at Vagabond and motioned for him to follow him. When they stepped out of the room, Apollo turned and looked at Vagabond.

"Lt., I want to thank you for saving Hera. If you hadn't brought her here, she probably would have died.".

Vagabond looked at him, "Commander, I have to admit, that my motivation was a little selfish.".

"I know Lt., I know all about it.".

Vagabond was starting to feel a little nervous now. "You know sir?".

Apollo smiled at Vagabond, "Despite what Sheba says, I'm not completely blind. I've seen the way Hera lights up around you Lt..".

Apollo could see that Vagabond was looking even more nervous than before.

"She used to smile like that when she was a little girl. And I guess that in my mind, she'll always be my little girl. But she's growing up, and I have to face that fact."

Vagabond felt a little relieved now.

"Besides Lt., from what I've seen, the feeling appears to be mutual.".

Apollo extended his hand, and Vagabond shook it.

"Now why don't you get back in there Lt." Apollo said smiling.

Apollo came back out to the waiting area, and talked to Dr. Iverson.

"So how long will she be here doctor?".

"Well Commander, Ensign Hera is young and in excellent shape, I think that she should be up and around in about 3 or 4 days.".

"Thank you doctor. If we need to, can we send other crewman over here.".

Doctor Iverson smiled, "As long as Cassiopeia doesn't get upset, I don't see why not.".

Apollo now saw Col Blair and Captain Eison. "Thank you William, thank you for everything.".

"Well Apollo, it was our pleasure. And you'll be glad to know that we were able to find and rescue 7 colonial pilots, and they are being taken to the Bostonia. We'll send you a list of their names as soon as we get it.".

Apollo looked at Starbuck, Troy and Dalton now, they were all smiling.

Captain Eison spoke to them now, "When your up to it Commander, Admiral Wilford would like to meet with you and the Quorum about finding your people a permanent homeworld.".

The Battlestars were able to get underway in just over two centars, all of the ships set a course for the Colonial fleet.


	19. Part 19

7375.325/2669.325 Commanders quarters TCS Bostonia: Admiral Wilford had just finished dictating his after action report to Confed command. He listed the losses suffered by confed and the colonial fleets. He also added commendation recommendations for several members of the task force. He was about to turn in when the bridge comm. officer contacted him.

"Admiral, the colonial Commander is requesting to land on the Bostonia, sir.".

Admiral Wilford stretched in his chair then activated his intercom, "Give him permission to land Lt., I'm on my way to the flight deck.".

"Yes sir.".

When the colonial shuttle landed, the Admiral was just arriving on the flight deck. The first person off the shuttle was Commander Apollo, he was followed by Captain Eison and Col. Blair. Captain Eison stepped forward,

"Commander Apollo, it's my pleasure to introduce Vice-Admiral Wilford of the Confederation Space Force. Admiral Wilford, this is Commander Apollo of the Colonial fleet.".

"It's a pleasure Commander.".

"The pleasure is mine Admiral. I'm just glad that you arrived when you did.".

"Well Commander, I saw what you and your people had done to the first two Base-stars, I couldn't just stand by and let you get blown away.".

The group proceeded to the Admiral's office.

"I think you should know Commander, that I've sent the TCS Wilmington back through the jump hole with orders to contact Confed and update them on the situation, and to get the ball rolling on finding you a new home.".

Apollo smiled at that, "My people are truly grateful Admiral. We look forward to having a place to really call home.".

"Admiral, I also want to thank you and your people, for the care that you are showing our wounded. Your medical facilities and techniques are quite remarkable."

"Think nothing of it Commander, glad we could help.".

"Our people would like to show our appreciation for all of your help. We're arranging a celebration in your honor, onboard the Rising Star.".

"My staff and I would be honored to attend Commander.".

"I'll let President Tigh know that. We should have everything set up in a few days".

The two men shook hands, and this time Apollo shook the Admirals hand using the earth style.

The three men left the Admiral's office, and Apollo asked if he could see his men in sickbay, Captain Eison and Col. Blair escorted him there. When they arrived, Apollo saw that most of his warriors were well on their way to recovery, and would be released in a day or two. Apollo saw Bojay laying on one of the beds, with a strange looking device attached to his leg.

"Hello Bojay, how are you feeling?".

Major Bojay looked at him, "I'm just glad to be feeling anything Commander." he said weakly.

Bojay looked at Captain Eison, "Captain, will you do me a favor?".

"Of course Major, just name it.".

Bojay smiled, "Tell your Senior Tech that I owe her a bottle of Ambrosia.".

Captain Eison looked at him, "I'll tell her that Major.".

"Commander, how is Hera? I hear that she took quite a hit.".

Apollo smiled at him, "She's going to be fine Bojay. I'll tell her you asked about her, now get some rest.".

"Yes sir.".

The three men headed back to the flight deck, and were soon on their way back to the Victory.". When they arrived, Apollo excused himself, and proceeded to the sickbay to check in on Hera. Captain Eison and Col. Blair walked over to Chief tech Coriolas. Rachel saw them and saluted,

"Hello Captain, Col., what brings you to the flight deck?".

Captain Eison smiled, "I'm just here to pass on a message, from a Major Bojay."

Rachel looked at the Captain, "So what does the Major have to say sir?".

"He says he owes you a bottle of Ambrosia.".

Chris looked at her, "What did he mean by that Rachel?".

Rachel smiled, "When we were applying the armor coating to his viper, he said that he didn't see how this "feldercarb" would help him. Well I bet him that it would save his ass. I guess that I was right."

The three of them laughed a little at that, then the Captain and the Col. turned to leave. They saw Maniac and Vero talking by one of the heavy fighters, and they saw Maniac lean in and whisper something in Vero's ear.

Captain Eison looked up at the ceiling, "Here we go again Chris.".

"Yes sir, but if she decks him, we didn't see a thing.".

To their surprise, Vero just took Maniac's hand and they headed off the flight deck. The two men looked at each other, both were in a state of shock.

"Well I'll be dammed Chris.".

Major Marshall was checking out of his Thunderbolt heavy fighter when he saw Vero. He saw that she was smiling at him in an unusual way as she walked over.

"Is it true sir?" she asked in her southern drawl.

"Is what true Vero?".

"Well Major, the scuttlebutt is that you got beat up by a girl.".

Maniac's face reddened a little, "Yeah Vero it's true. Now if you don't mind, I just want to go to my quarters and turn in."

Vero looked at Maniac, and saw that he was actually being sincere. She felt sorry for him, a little bit anyway.

"So what exactly did you say to her that made her whip your butt?".

"I don't think that I should tell you Vero, you might get embarrassed.".

"Try me Major.".

Maniac stepped closer to Vero and looked at her.

"Well, what I said was, how would you like to…" and he whispered the rest in her ear.

When he pulled away, he waited for the slap, but Vero looked at him seriously and took his hand and started toward the lift. Maniac was a little stunned by this reaction, and was going along with her. Vero glanced at him,

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask Major.".

When they arrived at his quarters, Maniac locked the door. As he turned around, she was all over him. They were soon kissing and peeling off their uniforms. As they kissed their tongues did a wild dance together. Maniac lifted her up as if she were a feather, and she wrapped her legs around him. They spent the rest of the night pleasuring each other several times. When they awoke the next morning, they realized that they had never made it to the bunk. Maniac offered to let her shower first, and she looked at him.

"Ever try water sports Todd?" then walked seductively toward the shower.

Maniac just looked up toward the ceiling and whispered "Thank you.".

The next several days were very hectic for the new fleet, all of the ships moved in closer to the Rygannon jump point. The engineering crews of the colonial fleet worked with the confed crews to get all of the colonial ships ready for jump travel. The preparations for the celebration were also being done. The night of the celebration, doctor Iverson reluctantly allowed Ensign Hera to attend.

"Now Ensign, I don't want you overdoing it tonight, and no alcohol.".

"Not any doctor?" Hera asked, a little sad look on her face.

Doctor Iverson looked at her, "Well maybe just a little bit.".

"Thank you doctor, for everything.".

Hera put on her dress uniform that her mother had brought over to her, and was met at sickbay by Vagabond, who was also in his dress uniform. Hera put her arms around Vagabonds neck and they kissed,

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this Winston.".

Vagabond looked at her, "Hera, as much as I would like to continue doing this, we have a shuttle to get to.".

Hera giggled a little, "Your right, besides, I can't wait to see the look on Dalton's face when I tell her.".

Vagabond smiled, "Just imagine how you father will react, or your mother.".

The two off them headed to the flight deck, and saw the others waiting by the shuttle.

As they approached, Captain Eison looked at Hera, "Your looking well Ensign. I'm glad that doctor Iverson has agreed to let attend tonight's party.".

"Why thank you Captain, besides, I don't think that I could stand another day in sickbay. It has that smell.".

Everyone laughed a little, they all knew the feeling that she was talking about, and the smell of sickbay. Captain Eison looked at the others, and they saw doctor Iverson walking across the flight deck, "Good, everyone's here.".

He motioned them toward the shuttle door, "Shall we people?".

The shuttle took of and 10 minutes later was landing on the Rising Star liner.

When the shuttle arrived, they were met by Major Jolly, and Col. Omega. After they exchanged salutes, they escorted them to the main reception area. Chris thought it looked like a picture of an ancient roman feast hall. The low tables where in a circular pattern, and large silk cushions were around each table to sit on. The main table was set up near the front of the room, and he could see Apollo, Sheba, President Tigh, and Admiral Wilford were already there. The servers escorted him, Flint and Captain Eison to the main table. Vagabond, Hera, Dr. Iverson and Rachel Coriolas were escorted to a smaller table just to the side of the main table. Troy and Dalton were already seated there. The festivities began soon afterward. The confed people were surprised by all the different foods that were served, something from each colony. The entertainment was just as incredible. They watched as groups performed songs and folk dances from all over the 12 colonies.

As the festivities were going on, Hera looked at Vagabond, and leaned forward and whispered something to him. He just nodded his head in agreement. Hera then looked at Troy and Dalton.

"Troy, Dalton, we wanted you two to be the first to know."

Dalton looked at her, then she looked at Vagabond, who was also smiling.

"Vagabond is going to ask my father for permission.".

Troy looked at Vagabond, and Vagabond wasn't sure what his reaction would be. He leaned over the table and extended his arm, which Vagabond took. Troy smiled as he shook with Vagabond, "Welcome to the family Lt.".

Dalton just leaned over and hugged Hera, when they separated, she looked at the two of them.

"You know that your father is going to blow a seal over this. But I think your mother is going to love it.".

Rachel leaned over, "Congratulations Lt., Ensign, I wish you two the best.".

At the main table, the group was enjoying the celebration. Admiral Wilford spoke to President Tigh.

"We've heard from Confed command, and their engineers agree with the plans for jumping your fleet. They have dispatched the necessary ships, and they should be here in a few day. They're also sending a diplomatic team to help you and your people to pick a new system to colonize.".

"That's truly great news Admiral. I'll inform the Quorum members tomorrow. But tonight, lets just celebrate our victory, and not muck it up with politics.".

The Admiral looked at Tigh, "I like the way you think Mr. President.".

As the festivities were breaking up, the people were splitting up and heading back to their various ships. Hera and Vagabond lagged behind the others, to get a chance to talk to Apollo. As they were approaching, Apollo could see that they had very serious looks on their faces.

"Commander, may I speak to you for a moment?".

"Of course Lt., what can I do for you?".

Vagabond was obviously nervous, and Apollo could see that look in his eye.

"Commander, Hera and I would like your permission, to become sealed.".

Apollo looked at them with a face that Vagabond couldn't read.

"Lt. Chang, for the last 3 days, you've been in the Victory sickbay, never leaving her side. I saw the look of fear on your face when you were unsure if she would survive. I've also seen how the two of you light up around each other."

Apollo took both of Vagabonds hands in his. "I give you both my permission, and my blessings.".

Vagabond breathed a huge sigh of relief, and Hera gave her father a hug.

Apollo looked at her, "Hera, don't you think you should be hugging the Lt.?".

Sheba and Cassiopeia were across the room, and saw Vagabond and Hera approach Apollo. The ladies were joined by Troy and Dalton.

"Look, he's asking him.". Troy said to Dalton.

Sheba looked at them, "Asking him what Troy?".

Troy and Dalton just smiled at Sheba, and Cassiopeia. Sheba turned and looked at Hera and Vagabond. She saw Hera giving her father a hug, then she saw her give Vagabond a hug, which turned into a kiss. Apollo just quietly made his way over to Sheba, with a big smile on his face, and a little tear in the corner of his eye. Sheba knew without a word from him, what the kids had asked him, and what he had said. Apollo put his arm around Sheba, and they both just looked at the two of them.


	20. Part 20

2670.005 Bridge of Battlestar Galactica: Everyone on the bridge saw the star field return too normal after their last jump. There was a sense of new hope and curiosity of what the future would bring them. The last two months had seemed like a dream to Apollo. When the Confed diplomatic team had arrived, they presented several choices of new systems to the Quorum, and the Quorum then debated for almost a week as to which one to choose. Finally it was Tigh's smooth maneuvering that got them to decide on this system. Formerly designated TCS1860, the members of the Quorum had asked that it be renamed the Kobol system, in honor of the planet Kobol, where the human race had begun. Tigh told Apollo that there were several reasons that he had chosen this system above the others.

"There are 5 planets in the system Apollo, 2 of them are nearly perfect for human inhabitation, and a third can be terra-formed as the Confed engineers called it."

"Also, the asteroid belt is rich in mineral deposits that we will need to begin refitting this old girl." he said while patting the bulkhead.

Then there was the sealing ceremony of Winston and Hera, which was attended by over 100 guests. The ceremony was broadcast on the interfleet network, as a promise of a new beginning. Admiral Wilford even arranged for Vagabond to be assigned as the Confed military liaison between the colonialist and Confed. He and Hera have been training in the simulators, learning about the differences in their ships and Confeds. Then there were the meetings with the confed Intel people. The endless discussions about the Cylons, their tech level, and if there would be more coming. All that he and the others could tell them, is what they had already told them, so the Intel people set out to determine the cylon home world, and the earliest point at which they might expect an attack. Surprisingly, their commander told him that if they could find the right jump route, humans could be back at the original colonies in just over a year's time. But that would be in the future, for now, his people needed and now had a new home.

As Apollo was looking at the system ahead of them, the comm. tech spoke to him,

"Commander, the Victory is hailing us."

"Patch it up to here." and Apollo soon saw Captain Eison on the monitor.

"I thought you might want a better look at you new home Apollo."

and the Victory opened a second channel to show a beautiful blue and green planet.

"It's beautiful William, hold on while I patch this image through to the rest of the fleet."

The Comm. tech patched the image into the interfleet network feed. Soon everyone in the fleet was seeing the same picture.

"So have your people finally decided on names for the planets Apollo."

"Actually we let the children decide, and there were some real winners."

both of them laughed a little.

"But the names that the children chose were New Kobol, New Caprica, New Ares, New Virgon and New Gemon."

"Fine choices Apollo. Have you given any thought to what we talked about?"

Apollo smiled at him, "No William, I've been a warrior long enough. Once we have the colony up and running, Sheba and I are going to take it easy for a few yah… uh years."

William smiled at him, "From what I've heard about you Apollo, I can't think of any one who deserves it more."

"So what's your first move Apollo?"

"Well William, we've already chosen the site of our first city, and the area for our agricultural center. So the first thing we're doing is mining the asteroid fields. The Forge ship is already headed there to begin mining operations."

"So when do you think your people will finally be able to leave their ships?"

"With any luck, our engineers believe that we should have the first city ready in 4 months."

"What about you and the Victory William? Where are you off to?"

"We still have a cadet cruise to finish Apollo, then back to the academy for a fresh batch of students."

"So when do you leave?"

"Not for another week, then we're headed to the Avalon sector."

"We're going to miss all of you William." "Don't worry Apollo, We'll keep in touch."

In their quarters, Vagabond and Hera were looking at the planet displayed on the monitor.

"By the lords, it's so beautiful Winston."

"Not as beautiful as what I'm looking at." he said from behind her.

Hera turned around, and smiled, "Is this a better view?" and dropped the sheet she had wrapped around herself.

He just smiled and pulled back the blanket for her. As they lie in bed an hour later, she rested her head on his chest.

"Winston, I need to ask you something."

"What is it Hera?"

"How do you feel about kids?"

"I love kids, why?"

Hera turned on her side and looked at him. Vagabond just looked at her, and she smiled. He was in shock,

"How, uh when, uh…"

Hera giggled, "Well you know how, and as for when, in about 8 months."

Vagabond just started kissing her again and again. Then he started to get up and was looking for his pants. He looked at her, as if she should be getting dressed to.

"Where are you rushing off to?"

"Well we have to tell you parents."

She just smiled at him,

"We will, but not right now. I just want us to be alone, the three of us." and she patted his side of the bed.

That evening, Hera had arraigned for a dinner for them in the officers lounge. She had asked her parents, Athena and Boomer,Captain Eison, President Tigh, Bojay and Rachel, Chris and Robin, Cassiopeia and Starbuck and Troy and Dalton to join her and Vagabond in a celebratory meal. The food was a mix of colonial dishes, and Terran Chinese dishes. Hera and Vagabond got a little laugh out of watching her friends trying to use chopsticks. But they had also put out regular utensils. After the meal, Winston and Hera stood up.

"I, we wanted all of you here to be the first ones to know,"

and they smiled at them. Apollo looked at them,

"To know what Winston?"

"Well father, I'm afraid that I will be off the flight roster for a while."

Sheba looked first at Hera, then at Cassie. Hera was just smiling, and Cassie just smiled and nodded her head. Sheba jumped up and hugged both Vagabond and Hera, and soon everyone in the room was congratulating them.


	21. Part 21

2670.260 New Kobol Space station dry dock viewing lounge: President Tigh and Commander Apollo were looking at the Galactica, and were both happy and sad to see what was being done to the "old girl".

"So Apollo, how is that new granddaughter of yours doing?"

"She's just fine Tigh."

"Have they given her a name yet?"

"Yes they have Tigh, they're naming her Ila."

This brought a smile to both Apollo and Tigh, "Your father would be proud of everything that we've done Apollo, but that honor would make him smile the most."

"I know Tigh, I remember how disappointed he was when Sheba and I didn't name our daughter Ila."

Apollo smiled and laughed a little.

"What's so funny Apollo?"

"I was thinking about the time when Hera was about 9 years old. She was with my father, and she asked about her grandmother. Well he told her all about my mother, and she saw that he was crying after he had finished. She asked him why he was so sad, and he told her that he missed her. I think it was right then that she decided that her first girl would be named Ila."

As they stood there, silently watching the dismantling of the Galactica, the door opened and Rachel came in.

"I thought I would find you here Commander. Hello Mr. President."

"Hello Rachel."

"Apollo, I have the final schematics for you to approve."

"Thank you Rachel, I'll look them over in a little while."

"Are those the designs for the new Vipers Rachel?"

"Yes Mr. President. Virgil and I finished them today."

"May I see them Rachel?"

Rachel handed him the compupad and he looked at the new design. Tigh was very impressed at what he saw, "4 improved laser cannons, 2 tri-mount missile launchers, improved power plants, inertia dampeners, improved avionics, longer ranged scanners, enhanced armor, and E.M. shields. Rachel, you and Virgil have outdone yourselves."

Rachel smiled a little, "Why thank you sir, we aim to please."

All of them laughed a little at that remark. "So what are you going to call these new Vipers Apollo?"

"Actually Tigh, Virgil came up with the name already. Your looking at the new Scarlet class Viper."

"So Tigh, how are the trade negotiations going?"

"Not to bad Apollo, I was amazed at how fast the word about Ambrosia had spread."

"Don't forget about the Taurian pears and Caprican peaches."

"How could I Apollo, it seems that they're worth their weight in gold. But this has brought another bunch of headaches."

"I know Tigh, just last week Starbuck's viper wing had a run in with a group of pirates. That's why I asked Virgil and Rachel to start redesigning the Vipers."

"So when will work on the Vipers begin?"

"I had wanted to wait until the Galactica's refit was done, but I don't think that will be possible. So I've got the Forge ship making the parts for the new Vipers as well as the parts for the refit."

"Won't that slow down the refit?"

"Yes, but it has to be done that way."

"How far back will it push the refit?"

"At least another year, maybe longer."

"Well like you said, it has to be done this way."

The jump point into the system flared, and a Confed Frigate exited the jump point. The ship set a course for the planet of New Kobol. Within two minutes, a wing of colonial vipers was hailing the ship.

"Attention Confed Frigate, this is Lt. Darius of the Kobolan intersystem command. Please send your ID and destination. Over."

"Lt. Darius, this is Admiral Tolwyn of the Confederation space force. I am here for a meeting with your President and his senior military staff. Would you be kind enough to inform them that we will be in orbit in about two hours." then the transmission ended.

Lt. Darius was to say the least a little upset by the way this man had spoken to him, "Ok people, and let's escort the Admiral to New Kobol." and the vipers moved into an escort pattern around the frigate. Lt. Darius next contacted the central command and informed them of the Admiral's arrival, and their ETA to New Kobol.

The orderly entered the observation room and informed Apollo of the message from Lt. Darius.

"It seems Tigh, that we're about to have some company from Confed."

He turned to the orderly, "Ask Captain Chang to come here as soon as possible."

"Yes Commander." and the orderly left the room.

"I wonder what this Admiral Tolwyn wants Tigh?"

"Knowing Confed Apollo, It could be just about anything."

Apollo and Tigh stood there wondering just what this Confed Admiral wanted to talk to them about. As they were waiting for the Frigate to arrive, Vagabond joined them.

"You wanted to see me Apollo, Mr. President?"

Apollo looked at him, "What can you tell me about an Admiral Tolwin?"

They could see Vagabond almost flinch at the name.

"Why would you want to know about Admiral Tolwin Apollo?"

"Because he's coming here, and should be here in about another hour."

"Well Admiral Tolwin has been in Confed for almost 50 years, and he's one the most highly decorated officers in Confed. The last I had heard, he was posted to special ops shortly before the end of the Kilrathi war."

Vagabond then proceeded to tell them what he knew about Admiral Tolwin.

As soon as the Confed frigate reached orbit of New Kobol, the Admiral was informed that Commander Apollo and President Tigh had moved to the Battlestar Pegasus. He had his shuttle ferry him over to the Pegasus. When his shuttle arrived, an Honor guard met it, and he could see three men and a woman waiting for him. Everyone on the flight bay came to attention, and he proceeded through the Honor guard and stopped in front of the four of them, He immediately came to attention and saluted Captain Chang, who returned the salute.

"It's good to see you again Capt, I hope that you're not to board in your posting."

"No Admiral, I'm not board in the least."

"Excellent, would you do the honors Captain?"

"Yes sir. It's my privilege to introduce President Tigh of Kobol system, and his senior military officers Commander Apollo, and Commander Athena."

The Admiral saluted them, and they saluted in return. President Tigh asked the Admiral if he wished to talk in private and the Admiral agreed they then proceeded to Commander Apollo's temporary office on the Pegasus.

After they arrived, and Apollo had his aide bring refreshments, the Admiral got right to business.

"Commander Apollo, as you may recall, our Intel people questioned in detail about the cylons and the location of their home world."

"Yes Admiral, we all remember those sessions."

"Well Commander, when our Intel people were reviewing your data on the cylons, and the data gathered by our own personnel, it was decided to back track your fleets course."

"What our people found was not something we expected."

"What did they find Admiral?"

"Apparently the cylons that were following you all those years, had been dropping communication relays in the systems that they traversed after you. We were also able to jump into the system where Terra was located."

The other people in the room could tell by the way he had said that, that he didn't have good news about Terra. Apollo looked at him,

"What do you mean by was Admiral?"

"Well Commander that system is under the complete control of the cylons. What's worse is that they have a shipyard set up in the system and it is building Base-stars. When our people discovered that fact, they immediately returned to Confed space and in the process made another interesting discovery."

President Tigh looked at the Admiral, "What else did your people discover Admiral?"

"Well Mr. President. It seems that your two Battestars were not the only Colonial capital ships to survive the cylon attacks."

This bit of news shocked the three colonials, and even Vagabond appeared intrigued.

"As our people were making their way back to Confed space, they ran across another colonial ship."

It had apparently been following the same course as your own fleet, and the Base-stars. But unlike your fleet, they didn't have a forge ship, so they had to stop in the occasional system and make needed repairs from whatever materials they could find."

Tigh looked at Admiral Tolwin now,

"What ship was it Admiral?"

"It's the Colonial Destroyer Ares, and it should be arriving in the Kobol system in 2 days."

They all looked at Admiral Tolwin now and they could see that that was not the only thing he wanted to talk to them about.

"Admiral, while we're very happy to know that more of our people survived, I can't help but wonder why you're here."

"Quite right Commander, I'm here with a proposal from Confed high command. The idea of an enemy building a large fleet on our borders worries us. We want your people to help us mount an attack on this system and wipe out that threat."

Apollo looked at him, "Admiral, our people are just now getting used to the idea of living in peace. We're still in the process of upgrading our ships, so they can be on par with your own ships."

"We understand that Commander, and we want to assist you as much as we can. So to help facilitate the refit of your ships were sending a small group of ships here."

"What type of ships Admiral?"

"Two portable dry-docks and two ship tenders, along with the most advanced automated fabricating ships that we have. This will enable you to not only refit both of your Battestars in just over a year, but it will also help you to refit and build more Destroyers and Battlestars."

The 3 colonials looked at each other, and then at the Admiral.

"Admiral Tolwyn. We don't have enough personnel to crew another Destroyer, let alone another Battlestar."

"I know that Commander, that's why we're also sending personnel here to be trained by your people, and to help train your people. As you know, the new Battlestars and Destroyers will be a blending of both of our technologies."

Athena looked at the Admiral, "So how long a time are we talking about Admiral?"

"Well Commander, high command estimates that we can have an effective strike force ready in just over a year."

Apollo looked at the Admiral, "How soon do your people believe it will be before the cylons will be entering Confed space?"

"Given the fact that the cylons are using the same type of travel that your fleet used, and the fact that they don't have civilian ships slowing them down, about 5 years. That's why it's imperative that we strike the shipyards and the Base-ships before they can amass a large enough fleet."

President Tigh looked at the Admiral, "Admiral, we'll have to take this up with the Quorum. I for one would love to see the cylons beaten down, but we will have to abide by their decision."

The Admiral sat there quietly, "I understand Mr. President, matters of this importance fall into the area of politics. Perhaps I could speak with your Quorum, and impress upon them the importance of this mission."

President Tigh shook his head; "I'll arrange a session of the Quorum for tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Mr. President. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some data that I'll need to prepare before that meeting."

After Admiral Tolwyn left, the 4 of them sat looking at each other.

"Well Apollo, for the first time in 25 years, we have a chance to go after the cylons, and get a little payback."

"I know Tigh, but at what cost?"

Now the 4 of them sat quietly, not daring to speak they were each wondering what the cost of this plan would mean to the new colonies, and to themselves.


	22. Part 22

2670.262 New Kobol system jump-point: As the Ares passed through the jump-point, Commander Julius was standing next to Major Xenia his XO on the bridge.

"No matter how many times I see it sir, I'm still amazed."

"I know what you mean Xenia, I still can't believe that we're finally going home."

Xenia looked at the deck, she was obviously thinking about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Well Julius, for the last 25 yahre… uh years, I've been more worried about keeping our people alive. Now that we're here, what's next for us?"

Julius looked at her, "Only the fates know Xenia, but at least we'll be with our own people."

"Your right Julius."

The comm. tech spoke up, "Sir, we have Captain Taylor of the TCS Icarus on line sir."

They walked over to the comm. station and saw a woman on the monitor. "Welcome to your new home Commander."

"Thank you Captain Taylor, and again thank your crew for helping us get here."

"Disconnecting all Nav-links, your on your own Commander, Good luck to all of you."

The Icarus then took up a flanking position to the Ares.

The comm. tech spoke again, "Sir, I have an incoming message for you from the President of the Quorum of 12, and his senior military officer."

"I'll take it at my chair." and the commander went to his command chair. When the monitor came on, Julius was surprised to see a familiar face, his uncle.

"Uncle Tigh?"

"Julius?"

The two men looked at each other for a few seconds, then Commander Julius corrected himself. "I'm sorry Mr. President, I uh …"

Tigh was laughing, "Don't worry about it Julius, I'm just as surprised as you are."

Julius now relaxed, "So Commander, do we have permission to come aboard?"

"Of course sir, when can we expect you?"

"In about 30 minutes, we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes sir." The trans ended, and Julius looked at Xenia,

"Major, you have the Con, I have to change. Oh, get an honor guard to the landing deck now." and he then rushed off the bridge. Smiling, Major Xenia called for all Viper pilots to be on the flight deck in full dress in 20 minutes.

When the colonial shuttle landed, the honor guard was in place. As the door of the shuttle opened, President Tigh stepped out, followed by Commanders Apollo and Athena.

The three of them walked down the honor guard and stopped in front of Commander Julius.

He saluted, "Mr. President, Commanders, Welcome to the Ares."

The three of them saluted back, and then Tigh hugged him, "By the lords Julius it's good to see you."

Apollo could swear he saw a little moisture in Tigh's eyes. "We have a lot to talk about Julius, but first, the people of the Kobol system have a welcome home gift for you and your crew. 20 cases of New Caprican ambrosia."

Julius was speechless, but one of the Viper pilots who had overheard him spoke up. "Three cheers for the President." all of the honor guard cheered, along with all of the flight deck personnel.

Julius looked at him, "Captain Bellow, see to it that the Ambrosia is taken to the officers mess, and inform Major Xenia that any personnel not on duty may have a drink or two of the ambrosia. And save a case or two for the crew on duty Captain."

"Yes sir" he said while smiling. The four officers then proceed to his office/quarters.

As they made their way to his office, the three of them could tell that it hadn't been an easy trek for them. There were obvious signs that the destroyer was in need of a major overhaul. The most obvious was the jury-rigged wiring on some of the comm. panels, and the slight smell in the air. In his office, he offered them a drink, "It's not ambrosia, but it does pack a punch."

"No thank you Commander, what we want to know is how did you survive?"

"Well uncle, that's a long story."

"We've got the time Julius."

"OK then."

"Our destroyer group had been on patrol of the cylon border, when the peace summit attack had occurred. We didn't receive any signals from the summit, and our Commander was worried. When we received the broadcasts from the colonies, and saw them getting attacked, the Commander ordered the group to make for the colonies. When 3 cylon destroyers and a Base-ship jumped us. They jumped us from out of an asteroid field, and we were completely defensive. We were flying next to the Agamemnon when 3 Cap-ship missiles hit it. When it blew, the Ares took a lot of damage, and we were sent spinning off toward the asteroid field. Our main energizer was about to go critical, and our chief engineer ejected it. I think that when it blew, the cylons believed that it was the Ares blowing up."

"Xenia and I were in auxiliary control, and it took us almost 10 centons to stop our spinning. When we were finally stopped, we were in the asteroid field. The radiation from the explosions and the materials in the asteroid field helped to hide us from the cylons scanners. When we did a damage assessment, I found that the senior staff was dead, along with half of the crew. Our energizer was gone and our fusion generators were damaged and off line. We were on emergency battery power, and we knew that it wouldn't last to long."

Tigh looked at him, "So what did you do for power?"

"My chief engineer came up with a wacky but brilliant idea. We hooked up 2 vipers to the power grid and used their energizers to augment the batteries. It was a full secton before we were able to repair one of the fusion generators, so we had the majority of our people doing, 'clean up'."

"While we were doing repairs, I had 2 vipers check the area for cylons, and then check the battle area for other survivors. There were no survivors, but there was a lot of usable wreckage. I had one of our engineering shifts working on salvaging what ever they could from the battle area. It took us another 3 sectons, but we were able to get the Ares systems back to 90 percent. Then we headed for the colonies."

They could see that look of despair on his face, when he told them of what they found.

"The tin-heads butchered any survivors, and poisoned or irradiated all of the colonies. But we were able to find a few survivors that were missed. A group of scientists on one of the moons of Leon, which had been doing research on cylon code breaking. From them, we first heard about the Galactica and your course out of the system. So we set our course, and followed the direction that you went off on."

Tigh looked at Julius, and listened as he told them of their trek across the stars. He was truly saddened that their home worlds were now totally destroyed. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

When the door opened, Major Xenia was standing there. "Mr. President, Commanders. We are coming up on New Caprica, and are pulling alongside the Pegasus."

Julius stood up, and introduced everyone to his XO. "Uncle Tigh, I would like you to meet my XO Major Xenia, and my wife."

Tigh stood up and looked at her for a moment. "I may be a little late in saying this Xenia, but welcome to the family." And then he hugged her.

Xenia was smiling now, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear someone from Julius's family say that."

They all looked at her strangely, except for Julius. "Xenia was orphaned on Caprica during the war. Until we were sealed, she said that she didn't have any family."

The three of them smiled, and soon everyone was smiling.

Tigh looked at her, "Major, you have no idea how big a family you have now." then he proceeded to tell her of his godchildren, their children and grandchildren.

After the familial moment, the five of them began discussing the upgrading of the Ares, and using it as a prime model for the New Kobol destroyer class. Their meeting went on for hours, until Tigh invited them to come down to the planet.

"Of course you know that there is going to be a celebration in your honor."

The next several days were very hectic indeed. There was a daylong celebration, and then the arrival of the Confed personnel and ships. In less than a week, the Galactica was virtually stripped down to her framework, and the colonial and confed crews began the job of rebuilding her. Many of the Ares crew found that they had relatives from the home worlds that were still alive, and were spending time with them President Tigh also got to meet his grand nephews, Tigh and Adama, and he was acting just like a grandfather with them


	23. Part 23

Authors Notes. Well you have asked for it, so here it is. Also, I wish to thank everyone for their reviews. It helps keep my muse happy. I will be writing more, and boy will you be surprised.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

2671.002 Jump point from Brown system. Saab quadrant, Hawking sector: As the Confed shuttle cleared the jump point, the pilot informed the General that they were 2 hours from planetary orbit.

"Thank you Capt.".

General Blair looked at the woman sleeping in the seat next to him, and thought, "She's as beautiful as the day I met her."

Robin stirred, and opened her eyes. "How long before we arrive Chris?"

"About 2 more hours."

Chris saw a look in Robin's eyes; he had seen that look a lot lately. Robin started to get up from her seat, "Damn, not again."

Chris helped her stand up, and Robin quickly headed for the toilet.

"General, we have a group of light fighters approaching."

Chris went up to the cockpit, "Are they hailing us Capt.?"

"Yes sir."

"Put it on transcomm Capt.."

"Aye aye sir."

"Attention Confed shuttle. This is Blue squadron leader, we're here to escort you to New Kobol."

"Hello Lt. Col. Bojay, it's good to see you again."

"General, it's good to see you to. Is Robin with you?"

"Well yes, but she's indisposed right now."

"Ah yes, that does happen, I hope she's not to tired from traveling?"

"A little, but she wouldn't stay at home. And there's no arguing with her, at least not one I could win."

Both men laughed a little at his remark, then Chris felt a smack on the back of his head.

"And your not going to win any if you keep talking like that."

Robin looked at Chris, and then at Bojay on the monitor.

"Hello Bojay how's Rachel?"

"She's fine Robin. She sends her love."

Chris looked out the front of the shuttles, and saw 10 Scarlet Vipers entering into an escort pattern around the shuttle.

"The new Vipers look awesome Bojay, how do they handle?"

"Like a dream General, after the festivities, if you want, we can let you log a little flight time."

Chris looked at Robin, and she could see that he wanted to do just that. She smiled at him, "OK Chris, you can go, but after the festivities."

Chris kissed her, "I knew there was some reason I fell in love with you."

"Well it's settled then General, since your Commander has given her OK. Now just settle back and we'll get you there without any bumps."

Chris and Robin went back to their seats. "You know Chris, I can't believe that they are finally getting married."

"That's sealed Robin."

"Sealed, married, it's the same thing."

"I guess your right."

"Chris, I want you to do one thing for me."

"Just name it Robin."

Robin leaned her head on Chris's arm, "Tell me all about your flight afterward." and she closed her eyes again and dozed off. Chris just patted her hand and looked out the window at one of the Vipers.

As the shuttle was approaching New Kobol, Chris could see the Pegasus in the orbital dry dock. She was undergoing her refit. Then he saw the Galactica, and he thought that she looked a lot different than the last time he had seen her. He gently woke up Robin, "Hey sleepy, we're going to be landing soon."

Robin stretched and yawned, then looked at him, "Oh no, not again." and she got up and headed for the toilet.

The shuttle landed 10 minutes later, and when the door opened, General Blair saw that there was an Honor Guard waiting for them. He stepped down to the flight deck, and Robin followed him. They then proceeded toward the two officers standing at the end of the Honor Guard. As they approached, the two officers came to attention and saluted. Chris returned the salute.

"Welcome back to the Galactica General, I hope that your flight wasn't to difficult."

"No, Major, it was a quiet flight."

Robin looked at him for a second, "Speak for yourself Chris."

Then she walked up and hugged the Major, and then the Captain. "It's good to see you two again. So when does the ceremony start?"

Vagabond and Hera smiled at them, Vagabond looked at her, "Don't worry Robin, you still have some time."

Vagabond dismissed the Honor guard, and the four of them headed toward the lift. Hera looked at Robin, "I was so happy to hear that you were coming, I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to make it."

Robin smiled at her, "When you sent us the invitation, I knew that we just had to attend."

Winston and Chris lagged a little behind the ladies, "So Chris, when was she due?"

"A week ago, and she still wanted to come. What can I say, you know Robin. So how is Ila?"

"Looking more like her mother everyday."

"Thank god for that."

"Ouch, Chris."

The girls had stopped and were looking at them now. "Are you two coming or not?"

As they entered the ceremony chamber, Chris saw Admiral Eison and his wife, Bojay and Rachel, and Boomer and Athena. As they got near the group, the women all came over and started chatting with Robin. Chris and Winston knew when it was time to make a strategic withdrawal, and headed over to the group of men.

"So Chris you finally made it."

"We had a little delay in the Brown system William, seems a frigate was blocking the jump hole."

The admiral smiled, "Well I guess I won the bet on who would get here first." The guys got a little laugh from that.

"So where's Apollo hiding, Boomer?"

Boomer pointed to a curtained off area to the right of the chamber, "Right through there."

"If you'll excuse me guys, I'm going to say hello." and Chris headed toward the curtain.

Before Chris could make it to the curtain, a colonial warrior stopped him. He recognized the man from the briefing he had been given before coming to the Kobol system.

"General Blair, I'm Commander Julius, it's an honor to finally meet you sir."

"Likewise Commander, I was hoping to see you. From what I've read about you, I think that I'm going to like working with you."

"I could say the same General, I've read your file, and Vagabond has told me a little about you as well."

Chris smiled, "It's all lies Commander."

Both men laughed a little at that, then Chris excused himself and told Commander Julius that he had to go see Apollo.

"Of course General."

As he passed through the curtain, he saw Apollo in full dress uniform. "Chris, you made it. Is Robin with you?"

"It's good to see you Apollo, and yes Robin is out with the women."

"And you thought you would be safer in here."

"Yeah, something like that. So how is he holding up?"

"He's as nervous as a rookie on his first real flight."

"That bad. Well let's hope he remembers what to say."

"I don't think that will be a problem Chris. Did Col. Marshal come with you?"

"No, He decided that it wouldn't be good to have both the Commandant and his XO away from the academy at the same time. But he did send a gift."

"So I hear that you're the leader of the expeditionary force now. I never thought that you would really retire Apollo."

"What can I say Chris, I was ganged up on by the Cain girls. They had Athena nominate me, and well the Quorum voted me in."

"So who's officiating?"

"Our esteemed Senator to the Confederation Tigh Leonas."

They heard the music starting, and Chris looked at him, "Well I better get out there and find my seat. We'll talk more after the ceremony." Chris went out to the main area and took his seat by Robin.

Soon the chamber was darkened, and a hundred candles were lit in front of the guests. Chris could see Tigh in the center of a slightly raised platform. To his left was Apollo, Sheba and Troy. To his right were Starbuck, Cassiopeia and Dalton. Dalton was wearing a long white gown, and Starbuck was holding her hand.

Tigh began the ceremony, "Will the protector of Dalton relinquish his responsibilities to Troy? The man to whom she has consented to be married?"

Starbuck looked at Troy for a moment, "Yes." and he placed Dalton's hand in Troy's.

Apollo handed Tigh a golden box, and he removed a chain and medallion from the box.

"The words I'm about to speak, are the most powerful in all the universe. They seal a union between this man and this woman, which is not only for now, but for all the eternities."

Tigh began to wrap the chain around their joined hands.

"Troy, Dalton. Under the eyes of god, and bound by the symbol of the fates of the lords of Kobol. I declare you sealed." Then Troy and Dalton kissed each other.

The lights were being brought back up, and Chris could see the parents congratulating the couple. Tigh undid the chain and placed it back in the box, and then Troy and Dalton stepped down from the platform, and were cheered by the guests. As they made their way through the crowd of guests, they stopped in front of Chris and Robin. They could see a little tear in the corner of Dalton's eye.

"Oh Robin I'm so glad you could make it. We were afraid that you might not be able to travel."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the universe, besides, I wanted our daughter to see a real sealing." then she hugged Dalton and then Troy.

Then everyone moved into the festivity area, and were soon seated around the tables. The reception was almost as beautiful as the wedding, with toasts by both fathers, and both mothers. Then there was dancing, and lots of Ambrosia.

After a few hours, Robin grabbed Chris's hand. Through gritted but smiling teeth she said, "I think we should head to the life station dear." and squeezed his hand again, HARD.

"OK, let's just move nice and slow, we don't want to spoil the fun for everyone else."

The two of them got up slowly, and were headed for the door. They ran into Starbuck and Cassiopeia before they got to the door.

Starbuck smiled, "So General, where are you headed, the festivities are just getting started."

Cassiopeia looked at Robin, and knew instantly what was happening.

"Starbuck, would you please get me some fresh Ambrosia?"

He looked at her, and smiled, "For the love of my life, anything."

As soon as he left, the three of them headed out the door. As soon as the door closed behind them, Chris picked up Robin, and then they rushed to the life station. When Starbuck got back with the Ambrosia, he couldn't find Cassiopeia or the others.

Apollo came up behind him, "Starbuck, I think you're needed in the dance area. Dalton is waiting." They turned around and headed for the dance area.

Two hours later, Angelina Marie Blair became the first baby born on the Galactica since her refit. Chris and Robin were still in the surgical area, while Casiopeia stepped out to give them some privacy. She was very surprised, when the door opened and she saw all of the people in the outer waiting area. They were all looking at her, just waiting.

"Mother and daughter are just fine. But I think Chris could use a drink."

Everyone laughed a little bit. Dalton came up to her mother, "Can we see them?"

"Just wait here." and Cassie went back into the surgical area.

"Are you three ready for some visitors?"

Chris and Robin looked at her; Robin smiled and just nodded her head. Cassie opened the doors to the surgical area, and they saw that all of their friends were there waiting to see them. Chris stood up, and looked at them, "Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to Angelina Marie Blair."

The ladies all gathered around Robin and the baby, and Chris was nudged out of the way. Soon he was standing with the men, and was being congratulated. Apollo had the servers bring in some fresh Ambrosia.

"May I have everyone's attention?" He held up his glass,

"Today is a special day. We have honored our past, in the sealing of Troy and Dalton, we have honored the present by being here with our friends and family, and most importantly we have honored the future, with new life. A future that is full of new possibilities. Everyone, to the future."

Everyone smiled, and said "To the future." and drank their Ambrosia.


	24. Part 24

2671.004 Colonial Intersystem Defense Building: Apollo sat in his office going over the compupadds with all of the finalized ship designs. He was amazed at the plans that his and Confeds engineers had come up with. Most were designs from the Colonies that were upgraded with Confed Tech, but some like the Adama class and Cain class ships were completely designed here in their new home. Then he compared them to the Cylon ships.

Colonial Intersystem Ship Designs:

Colonial Battlestar Refit design: Galactica Class

Length: 1265 meters Tonnage: 20,000,000 metric tons

Max speed: 0.20 C Cruise Speed: 0.10 C (-0.10 C breaking)

Power plants: 2 Tylium Energizers, 3 Fusion Reactors, and 150 Batteries

Hull/Armor: 3 meters Iso-metal and Refractive armor coating.

EM Shields: Equivalent to 50 meters armor

Sensors: Max range Active: 12 light minutes Passive: 2 light minutes

Crew: 496 (24 Officers, 200 warriors - 104 are fighter pilots, 272 crew)

Troops: 480

Consumables: 18 months

Weapons: 2 M/AM Cannons, 64 improved turbo-lasers, 12 20-megaton Solonite missiles

2 400-megaton Solonite bombs, 6 ECM launchers

Ships: 72 Scarlet Vipers, 24 Black Mamba, 4 Anubis, 12 MK VII shuttles, 12 Landrams

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Colonial-Confed Cruiser design: Adama Class

Length: 1105 meters Tonnage: 18,000,000 metric tons

Max speed: 0.22 C Cruise Speed: 0.10 C (-0.11 C breaking)

Power plants: 2 Tylium Energizers, 3 Fusion Reactors, and 125 Batteries

Hull/Armor: 3 meters Iso-metal and Refractive armor coating

EM Shields: Equivalent to 50 meters armor

Sensors: Max range Active: 12 light minutes Passive: 2 light minutes

Crew: 442 (24 Officers, 170 - 72 are fighter pilots, 248 crew)

Troops: 480

Consumables: 18 months

Weapons: 2 M/AM Cannons, 64 improved turbo-lasers, 12 20-megaton Solonite missiles

2 400-megaton Solonite bombs, 6 ECM launchers

Ships: 48 Scarlet Vipers, 16 Black Mamba, 4 Anubis, 12 MK VII shuttles, 12 Landrams

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Colonial Destroyer Refit design: Ares Class

Length: 1074 meters Tonnage: 16,000,000 metric tons

Max Speed: 0.24 C Cruise Speed: 0.10 C (-0.12 C breaking)

Power plants: 2 Tylium Energizers, 3 Fusion Reactors, and 120 Batteries

Hull/Armor: 3 meters Iso-metal and Refractive armor coating.

EM Shields: Equivalent to 50 meters armor

Sensors: Max range Active: 12 light minutes Passive: 2 light minutes

Crew: 394 (24 Officers, 122 -24 are fighter pilots, 248 crew)

Troops: 396

Consumables: 18 months

Weapons: 6 M/AM Cannons, 64 improved turbo-lasers, 12 20-megaton Solonite missiles

2 400-megaton Solonite bombs, 6 ECM launchers

Ships: 12 Scarlet Vipers, 2 Anubis, 6 MK VII shuttles, 6 Landrams

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Colonial-Confed Frigate design: Cain Class

Length: 965 meters Tonnage: 14,000,000 metric tons

Max speed: 0.26 C Cruise Speed: 0.10 C (-0.13 C breaking)

Power plants: 2 Tylium Energizers, 3 Fusion Reactors, and 120 Batteries

Hull/Armor: 3 meters Iso-metal and Refractive armor coating.

EM Shields: Equivalent to 50 meters armor

Sensors: Max range Active: 12 light minutes Passive: 2 light minutes

Crew: 396 (24 Officers, 152 - 54 are fighter pilots, 220 crew)

Troops: 360

Consumables: 18 months

Weapons: 4 M/AM Cannons, 64 improved turbo-lasers, 12 20-megaton Solonite missiles

2 400-megaton Solonite bombs, 6 ECM launchers

Ships: 36 Scarlet Vipers, 12 Black Mamba, 2 Anubis, 12 MK VII shuttles, 12 Landrams

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Colonial Gunship Refit design: Cheetah Class

Length: 765 meters Tonnage: 11,000,000 metric tons

Max speed: 0.28 C Cruise Speed: 0.10 C (-0.14 C breaking)

Power plants: 2 Tylium Energizers, 3 Fusion Reactors, and 100 Batteries

Hull/Armor: 4 meters Iso-metal and Refractive armor coating.

EM Shields: Equivalent to 50 meters armor

Sensors: Max range Active: 12 light minutes Passive: 2 light minutes

Crew: 300 (24 Officers, 96 warriors, 180 crew)

Troops: 240

Consumables: 18 months

Weapons: 4 M/AM Cannons, 64 improved turbo-lasers, 16 20-megaton Solonite missiles

4 Torpedo launchers, 12 Missile Turrets, 8 ECM launchers

Ships: 4 MK VII shuttles, 4 Landrams

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Colonial Viper Refit design: Scarlet Viper

Length: 10.5 meters Tonnage: 12,850 kg

Speeds: Space: Cruise: 0.10 C (0.30 C full turbo, -0.10 C breaking)

Atmosphere: Cruise: 1,890 km/h (3,600 km/h full turbo, -1,620 km/h breaking)

Power plants: 1 Tylium Mini Energizer, 2 High-energy Fusion Reactors, and 2 Batteries

Hull/Armor: 80 cm Iso-metal and Refractive armor coating.

EM Shields: Front: 500 cm armor

Rear: 500 cm armor

Sides: 500 cm armor

Sensors: Max range Active: 14 light minutes Passive: 2.5 light minutes

Crew: 1 pilot

Consumables: 13 days

Weapons: 4 Improved Turbo lasers (30 cm/shot, refire delay 250 ms per laser)

2 Tri-mount Missile launchers (Standard Confed Missile types)

2 Thirty-megaton Solonite Bombs (Optional)

1 ECM launcher (36 Confed Standard Pods)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Colonial Bomber: Black Mamba

Length: 12.5 meters Tonnage: 15,850 kg

Speeds: Space: Cruise: 0.10 C (0.27 C full turbo, -0.10 C breaking)

Atmosphere: Cruise: 1,800 km/h (3,510 km/h full turbo, -1,500 km/h breaking)

Power plants: 1 Tylium Mini Energizer, 2 High-energy Fusion Reactor, and 2 Batteries

Hull/Armor: 80 cm Iso-metal and Refractive armor coating.

EM Shields: Front: 500 cm armor

Rear: 500 cm armor

Sides: 500 cm armor

Crew: 1 pilot

Consumables: 13 days

Sensors: Max range Active: 14 light minutes Passive: 2.5 light minutes

Weapons: 4 Improved Turbo lasers (30 cm/shot, refire delay 250 ms per laser)

2 Tri-mount Missile launchers (Standard Confed Missile types)

1 Ten-megaton Solonite Torpedo (or Confed standard torpedo)

2 Thirty-megaton Solonite Bombs (Optional)

1 ECM launcher (36 Confed Standard Pods)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Colonial Stealth Scout: Anubis

Length: 10 meters Tonnage 11,000kg

Speeds: Space: Cruise 0.10 C (0.30 C full turbo, -0.10 C breaking)

Atmosphere: Cruise: 1,850 km/h, (3,600 km/h full turbo, -1,800 km/h breaking)

Power plants: 1 Tylium Mini Energizer, 2 High-energy Fusion Reactors, and 2 Batteries

Hull/Armor: 70 cm Iso-metal and Refractive armor coating

EM Shields: Front: 500 cm armor

Rear: 500 cm armor

Sides: 500 cm armor

Stealth Cloak: (Power usage makes weapons and shields nonfunctional)

Crew: 1 pilot

Consumables: 16 days

Sensors: Max range Active: 16 light minutes, Passive: 4 light minutes

Weapons: 3 Improved Turbo lasers (30cm/shot, refire delay 250 ms per laser)

2 Tri-mount Missile launchers (Standard Confed Missile types)

1 ECM launcher (36 Confed Standard Pods)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cylon Imperial Ships:

Cylon Base-star: Hades Class

Length: 1768 meters Tonnage: 50,000,000 metric tons

Max speed: 0.30 C Cruise Speed: 0.15 C (-0.15 C breaking)

Power plants: 1 Tylium Energizer, 10 Fusion Reactors, and 100 Batteries

Hull/Armor: 4 meters Durosteel-alloy

EM Shields: Equivalent to 20 meters armor

Sensors: Max range Active: 7 light minutes Passive: 1.5 light minutes

Crew: 1005 (1 Leader, 4 Officers, 900 Warriors/Pilots, 100 crew)

Troops: 1000

Consumables: N.A.

Weapons: 2 Long range Mega-Pulsar Cannons, 100 turbo-blaster batteries,

10 20-megaton Solonite missiles, 4 400-megaton Solonite bombs,

6 Tractor Beams

Ships: 300 Mk IX Raider Class Fighters, 30 Surface Transports, 2 Drop ships

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cylon Gunship: Tartarus class

Length: 1800 meters Tonnage: 25,500,000 metric tons

Max speed: 0.32 C Cruise Speed: 0.15 C (-0.15 C breaking)

Power plants: 1 Tylium Energizer, 5 Fusion Reactors, and 50 Batteries

Hull/Armor: 4 meters Durosteel armor

EM Shields: Equivalent to 30 meters armor

Sensors: Max range Active: 7 light minutes Passive: 1.5 light minutes

Crew: 255 (1 Leader, 4 Officers, 150 Warriors/Pilots, 100 crew)

Troops: 1,000

Consumables: N.A.

Weapons: 10 Long range Mega-Pulsars Cannons, 50 turbo-blaster batteries,

5 20-megaton Solonite missiles, 2 400-megaton Solonite bombs,

4 Tractor beams

Ships: 50 Mk IX Raider Class Fighters, 10 Surface Transports, 1 Drop ship

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cylon fighter: Mk IX Raider class

Length: 13.8 meters Tonnage: 21,200 kg

Speeds: Space: Cruise: 0.10 C (-0.10 C breaking)

Atmosphere: Cruise: 1,155 km/h, (-990 km/h breaking)

Power plants: 1 Tylium Mini-Energizer, 2 Micro-Fusion Reactors

Hull/Armor: 48 cm Durosteel armor

Crew: 3 pilots

Consumables: N.A.

Sensors: Max range Active: 7 light minutes Passive: 1.5 light minutes

Weapons: 2 Turbo-blasters (15 cm/shot, refire delay 300 ms per blaster)

8 200-kiloton Solonite missiles (Optional)

4 20-megaton Solonite Bombs (Optional)


	25. Part 25

2671.008 Colonial Intersystem forces building Apollo's office: Commander Apollo was on a long range secured channel with Admiral Tolwyn of Confed high command.

"Admiral, I called to update you on the progress of the ship construction, and to ask for a few things."

Tolwyn looked at his monitor, "What sort of things Commander?"

"Well Admiral, I've submitted a list of names to your office, as to who I would like to Command the ships in our fleet."

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about that Commander. Why are you mixing Confed officers in your command structure? "

"Admiral, since I will be the overall Commander of the fleet, I've decided that I want Admiral Eison as the new Commander of the Galactica, and General Blair as the CAG of the fleet."

Tolwyn smiled to himself, "Well Commander, I can understand Admiral Eison, but why Blair?"

"Admiral, Chris was the person who came up with the attack plans for our battle with the Cylons, and most of the pilots in both our fleets respect him."

"That's quite true Commander, but there are other officers with more command experience."

"That may be true Admiral, but I've seen the man in action, and under duress. He's the man I want to lead our air group."

Tolwyn looked at Apollo, "Very well Commander, but I warn you, he can be a handful."

Apollo smiled, "At least he's not as bad as my father in law was."

"Admiral, I also wanted to ask you about the other request that I submitted to your office."

"Ah yes, the question of the uniforms."

"Yes Admiral, the uniforms."

"High command has looked over your proposal, and we agree. All of the personnel on the fleet will wear colonial uniforms. That way if any are captured, the knowledge of the Confederation won't be discovered by the Cylons."

"I thought that the high command would see it that way Admiral."

"Commander, I've been going over the specs of your ships, will you have enough troops for your mission?"

"Actually Admiral, I've got someone working on that problem as we speak. He's a very gifted speaker, and I think that he will be able to help arrange for us to have enough troops by the time we launch."

"Very good Commander, so what is the estimate on when your fleet will be ready to launch?"

"With any luck Admiral, we will be ready to launch in just under a year."

"Well let's hope that the Cylons don't decide to launch an attack before then Commander."

Apollo smiled at Tolwyn, "From what I hear Admiral, if the Cylons do start to head for Confed space, we'll have plenty of warning ahead of time."

Now Tolwyn smiled at Apollo, "It pays to be ever vigilante Commander."


	26. Part 26

2671.012 Briefing Room of TCS Excelsior: The 3 men in the room were awaiting the arrival of their guest, and the tension in the room was palpable. Captain Daniels looked at General James Taggert, "Sir, forgive me for speaking out of line, but are you sure about this?"

Paladin looked at the Captain, "I understand that there are a lot of bad feelings about this mission Captain, but the Senator here has made a valid point to the Admiral and Confed High Command. When, not if the cylons come, they will not stop at just killing the humans in this part of the galaxy."

Senator Tigh Leonas looked at the Captain now, "Captain, the cylons won't be satisfied with just wiping out the humans, but any sentient species that they encounter will be seen as a threat. That's one of the reasons why we are here today. Plus from what I hear, our guests are some of the toughest warriors this side of the Borellian Nomen."

The comm. panel beeped, and Captain Daniels activated it, "Yes Lt.."

"Sir, our guests have arrived, and are sending a shuttle over. ETA 3 minutes."

"Very good Lt. have security escort them to the briefing room."

"Yes sir."

As the shuttle arrived, the guests were escorted to the briefing room. As the door opened, the first one in was a tall Kilrathi warrior in a Confed marine uniform. Another Kilrathi wearing simple yellow and orange robes followed him. The Kilrathi marine stopped and saluted the two officers in the room, and they returned his salute.

"Major Kirha hrai Hunter nar Aussie reporting as ordered General. I am honored to present Shin tar Melek nar Kiranka, leader of the Kilrathi."

Taggert walked up to them "It's good to see ya again Major. And it's a pleasure to meet ya Shin tar."

Taggert turned and introduced the two men in the room; "It's my pleasure to introduce Captain Jakoub Daniels of the TCS Excelsior, and Senator Tigh Leonas of New Kobol."

Melek bowed to the two men, who bowed in return. "The senator has asked for this meeting with you Shin tar to brief you on a problem faced by all of the beings in this part of the galaxy."

Tigh came forward and activated the monitor, "Sire, I want to show you something."

The group was silent as they watched the data on the Cylons, and how they treated sentient races that they had come in contact with. There were scenes of the destruction of various worlds the Cylons had destroyed or made unlivable, including the 12 colony worlds of Tigh's people. When the presentation was done, Tigh looked at Melek.

"Sire, my people have been on the run from the Cylons for 25 years now, any race that we had contact with was wiped out. Now we believe that they are on their way to this part of the galaxy."

Taggert stepped up, "When the Cylons first entered Confed space they attacked and destroyed an explorer outpost. When our forces made it to the area, we discovered Tigh and his people, and also found 3 base-stars in the system. In a combined effort, our forces along with the colonial warriors were able to destroy the Cylons there. Afterward, we sent Scouting units back along the flight path of the colonials. We found Cylon communication relays in each system, and worse, we found that they are building ships less than 10 jumps from Confed space."

Tigh looked at Melek, "The system the Cylons are using to build their ships in was once inhabited by humans, the planet was called Terra. There had been 5 billion humans on Terra, now according to scans, there are no life signs anywhere on the planet."

Melek had watched everything silently, now he looked at Tigh, "I can see the danger that you and your people have faced, these machines do not fight as honorable warriors. They seek only to destroy what is not like them. Even we Kilrathi would allow an honorable warrior to leave the field of battle if he or she were unable to fight. But this new enemy has no honor. What is it you seek from me and my people?"

Taggert looked at Melek, "The Kilrathi are some of the fiercest warriors that I've ever had to fight. Confed command is helping the colonials to rebuild their ships, and we have people who can man the ships along side our colonial cousins. What we need are warriors, who can take the fight to the enemy, up close and personal." Both Melek and Kirha nodded their heads.

"General, Senator, I agree with you, these Cylons are indeed a great threat to us all. But most of my people are still not comfortable working with humans."

Tigh looked disappointed, "So you can't help us then?"

Melek gave Tigh what appeared to be a smile. "I said most of my people Senator, not all. I will send the Hunter hrai to you, they are some of our finest warriors, and they are all from Ghorah Khar."

Taggert's face lit up with a huge smile. "Shin tar, I knew you would see the wisdom in helping us."

As the general was talking to Melek and Kirha, Tigh leaned over and asked Captain Daniels about Ghorah Khar.

"It was the only Kilrathi colony to defect from the Kilrathi Empire, and ask for Confed protection. The people of Ghorah Khar have become some of the toughest warriors on either side of the Kilrathi war."

Tigh walked up Melek, "Sire, I have a gift for your people." and he had Captain Daniels present several data modules to the Shin tar.

"This is data on our technology, and how we have been able to blend it with Confed technology. I think that your people may find it of some benefit."

Melek bowed to Tigh again, and Tigh bowed in return. "I thank you Senator on behalf of my people. And I would ask for one other favor Senator."

"Just name it Shin tar."

"We have heard much of this new drink from your people, 'Ambrosia' I believe you call it. I have only had it once at a dinner for the new Confed ambassador. I found it very delectable, but we can not seem to get any sent to us."

Tigh smiled, "Shin tar I think I can arrange something for you."

Melek now looked at General Taggert, "General, who may I ask will be leading the Marines?"

Taggert looked a little worried now, "I don't know Shin tar, most of the generals in Confed won't like the idea of working with Kilrathi."

Major Kirha spoke, "If I may Shin tar, General. I know of a man who would be perfect for the job."

Taggert looked at him, "Who Major?"

"The only human other than Lord Hunter that I would call my friend, Carl Dekker. I met him in a POW camp during the war, and we became friends. We helped each other to escape the camp, and managed to extract 100 fellow prisoners"

General Taggert thought for a moment, "I remember him now, but I think he retired after the war."

"No General, the Col is serving in the Border World Marines as an instructor."

"Well then, it looks like we have found our new Marine Commander." the five of them then spent the next few hours going over the details of the troop movements and other aspects of the plans for the mission.


	27. Part 27

2671.015 Masa system Border Worlds Marine base K-146: The Confed shuttle set down on the tarmac and two people stepped out. The ground crews were surprised to see a Confed General and a Kilrathi in a Confed uniform. A border world's officer came up to them and saluted, "Sir, Lt. Alex Mitchell. I'll be your liaison while you're here General."

The two of them returned the salute, and then the general looked at the Lt. "So where can we find Col. Dekker?"

"Sir, Col. Dekker is on maneuvers with the new officer cadets right now."

"Well then Lt. I think you should take us to him, or get him back here. Which shall it be?"

The young man looked a little nervous, "Ah General, I should warn you sir, that Col. Dekker doesn't really like Generals all that much."

Both Taggert and Kirha laughed at that, "Tell ya the truth laddie neither do I. Now are ya goin to take us to the Col or do we have to find him ourselves."

"Right this way General, I have a hover truck waiting for us."

The three of them got in the truck and were soon speeding over the countryside. After 3 hours, the truck came to a stop at an isolated military campsite. As the three of them got out of the truck, the guard at the perimeter challenged them. The three of them presented their ID's and were escorted to the command tent.

As they stood outside of the tent, they could here someone inside the tent begin to yell at the sentry, "I don't care if the leader of the f .,> ?g Confed senate is out there, I'm in the middle of maneuvers here."

The sentry came out a moment later, "I'm sorry General, the Col. can't see you now."

Major Kirha chuckled and looked at the sentry. "Sergeant, I want you to tell Col. Dekker something."

The sergeant looked at the Kilrathi Major for a moment, "What would that be Sir?" the dislike of the Major apparent in his voice.

"Tell Col. Dekker that he is a puny hairless ape that can't hold his Khorvas."

The sergeant smiled and looked at Major Kirha, "Are you sure you want me to tell him that Sir?"

"Yes sergeant, tell him that exactly as I said it."

"Yes sir." and the sergeant went back inside the tent. All that the three of them heard was a loud voice, "He said WHAT?"

Then the tent flap was thrown back and a man charged out. The officer was a white haired man, who had the look of someone who had seen a lot of action in his years. He looked at the Major, and got right in his face and shouted. "WHY YOU FURRY SOB, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I CAN DRINK YOU UNDER THE TABLE ANYTIME YOU WANT TO TRY!"

General Taggert looked a little worried now, and he wondered what the Major was going to do. But the man then stepped back from the Major and extended his hand, which the Major took and shook. In a much quieter tone the Col spoke to him, "It's good to see you Kirha, how has life been treating you?"

"It has been good to me old friend, and you."

"I can't complain, wouldn't do any good if I did." Both of them laughed at that.

"Col Dekker, I would like to introduce General Taggert, he has an interesting proposition for you."

The three of them stepped into the command tent and Dekker picked up a comm. link

"Attention all personnel, stand down from exercise for the next hour."

Then he looked at the staff in the tent "Give us the room people." and they quickly exited the tent.

"So general, what is it that you want from an old GroPo like me?"

Taggert looked the man square in the eyes. "We need you Dekker, we want you to take warriors that are Human, Kilrathi and Firekka and mold them into a cohesive fighting force. And you have less than a year to do it in."

"How large a force are we talking about general?" "At least 4 battalions of warriors Col."

"That's a lot of GroPo's sir. Can I ask what the target is?"

"If you except Col you and your senior staff will be briefed, not until then. Also, if you do except, you be promoted to Brigadier General."

Dekker looked at them, "Me, a freakin general. You must really be desperate." and he began laughing.

Taggert looked at him now, "Well Col what do you say."

Dekker looked at him, "Ok General, I'll do it, But I want to pick my own command staff."

"Done."

"So when do we leave general?"

"Is tomorrow good for you General Dekker?"


	28. Part 28

267.021 Confed liaison office New Caprica: Major Chang was reviewing the orders and trans that had come in overnight. As he read through them, he found two that made him smile, and one that filled him with apprehension. He quickly contacted Apollo and asked if he could see him right away. Half an hour later he was at the Colonial Intersystem forces building, and was entering Commander Apollo's office. He just looked at the aide and was waved through. Apollo could tell by the look on his face that something was troubling Winston.

"Apollo, I think you had better read these." and he handed him three printouts.

As Apollo looked at the printouts, he smiled to himself. "I see that Admiral Tolwyn approved my recommendations for the field commanders and the uniforms. It will be good having William and Chris along on this mission."

"Not those two Apollo, this one." and he pulled out the bottom report. Apollo read the report, "I don't see a problem here Winston."

"Apollo. A whole battalion of Kilrathi marines."

"Winston, I know that your people fought the Kilrathi for almost 5 decades, but these marines are part of the Kilrathi Worlds contingent. I have personal assurances from the Kilrathi Shin-Tar Melek that his troops will fight bravely and will not dishonor their Hrai. Besides, your people won that war, and if the cylons make it here, the Kilrathi will be in as much danger as humans."

Vagabond just looked at him, "Your right Apollo, but it may be difficult for some of the Confed troops to work with the Kilrathi."

"I know Apollo, that's why we have this man as the overall leader of the ground forces." and he handed Vagabond another printout.

Winston read the printout, "General Carl Dekker, Confed Marines, survivor of Rapleetah and 3 years in a Kilrathi POW camp."

"From what I understand, that was one of the bloodiest battlegrounds between your people and the Kilrathi. I also found out that the Col managed to escape from the POW camp with the help of a Kilrathi prisoner. This Kirathi prisoner was a servant of a human pilot, his name is Major Kirha."

Winston still looked apprehensive. "Besides Winston, we've got the rest of this year to mold the four units into a cohesive force."

"I would love to be there when the all of the battalion commanders meet, that would be interesting."

"Don't worry Winston, you will. But for now, I want your opinion on this. It's the new Bomber design from Virgil and Rachel."

Winston looked at the design on the comp-pad and was impressed. "4 improved lasers, 2 tri-mount missile launchers, 1 torpedo launcher, improved power plants, inertia dampeners, improved avionics, longer ranged scanners, enhanced armor, and E.M. shields."

"That's not all that our people have improved on Winston. We took the designs of your torpedoes and replaced the warheads with Solonite. It provides a much larger blast than the original warhead."

"How much larger Apollo."

"Oh about 5 megaton's worth."

Winston whistled, "Now that would put the fear of god into anybody."

The two of them then looked at the other new designs and upgrades that the Colonial/Confed engineers had come up with.

"Where did you get these design from Apollo?"

"Most of the designs were in our computer, but we didn't have the facilities or the resources to build them. But now with the help of the processing ships and the extra ship tenders, our engineers believe that we should have a decent size fleet in less than a year."

"Apollo, how come you're still using the same type of energizers?"

"Well the engineers found that the Tylium energizers worked better than your Matter/Antimatter power plants. The energizers produce the same power output, while using less than 10 percent of the power input as your M/AM generators. They've also found large deposits of Tylium in at least 100 systems throughout the Confederation."

Winston looked at Apollo, "If confed can start using Tylium instead of M/AM, then the power availability on their ships would be unbelievable."

"It's another aspect of our technology exchange program."

Apollo then activated the monitor on his desk, and brought up the plans for the training base for the marines. It was located on New Ares and was desolate looking to say the least. "I hope that General Dekker is pleased with the new base."

"Well if I know GroPo's, this will be a luxury for them."

Both of them laughed a little. "Well the base does have all of the amenities that the general asked for, but why he wouldn't let us put up barracks for the troops is still a mystery to me Winston."

"I'm sure the general has his reasons Apollo."

"Well, we can ask him when he arrives tomorrow. Winston, what do you know about skipper missiles?" Apollo saw Winston's face blanch and he looked like someone had walked on his grave.

"Why do you need to know Apollo?"

"Because Shin tar Melek is sending us a dozen of them."

Winston had a look of shock on his face, and Apollo saw that the idea of skipper missiles scared him.

"Apollo, the kilrathi developed some unusual weapons during the war, and the skipper missile was one of them. We call it a skipper missile, because it is fired from extreme long range, about three times the normal range of Cap ship missiles. Then the missile cloaks, and flies toward the target. It decloaks long enough to verify target lock and then recloaks. The only way to stop a skipper missile is with a fighter with visual contact with it, and putting a lot of ordinance into it."

Apollo seemed impressed by this, and he looked at Winston, "Did you ever face a skipper missile Winston?"

"Yes Apollo, twice. The first time I missed the missile, and it took out a frigate. The second time I hit it and was almost killed by the blast wave."

Apollo smiled, "Then the cylons wont stand a chance against them."

When the ships carrying the troops arrived in system, they proceeded to orbit around New Ares. The cargo ships proceeded to New Kobol to offload their cargo. After they had finished, the crew of the kilrathi ship received a special cargo to be delivered to Shin tar Melek, with a hand written note.

"Shin tar, again thank you for seeing the wisdom of this plan. I hope you enjoy our gift to you, as I know we will enjoy the gift you sent us. Senator Tigh Leonas."


	29. Part 29

2671.22 Orbit of New Ares: The small groups of ships were in orbit of the planet, and the troops on board were still wondering if the scuttlebutt was true. Most of the troops were marines from Confed, but at least a third of them were from the Border world's Union. Three of the ships were Confed designed troop transports, the last was a Colonial designed ship. Three shuttles from the other ships arrived and their passengers were taken to one of the briefing rooms. When the last group arrived, the room was in total silence; the people walking in were Kilrathi. The tension in the room was palpable, and everyone was unsure of what to do next.

The door at the back of the room opened and a man with white hair walked in. Someone screamed "ATTENTION" and everyone was immediately on his or her feet. He walked to the front of the room, and everyone in the room could feel the power in this mans stride. He was obviously his or her new commanding officer, he looked like the type that didn't or wouldn't take crap from anyone. When he was at the front of the room, he turned at looked at everyone with a cold hard stare.

"At ease people. My name is General Dekker, and some of you know me, and some of you don't. But that will change, and it starts now."

He looked at his watch, "As of 0630 Greenwich time I am officially taking command of the New Colonial fleet marine detachment."

He looked at everyone, "As you can tell, this detachment is different than any you have ever been assigned to. We have just over 7 months to form this group of miscreants into a real fighting force."

"I will now introduce the Battalion Commanders. First is Col. K'Kai of the Firekkan's, second is Col. Kirha of the Kilrathi, third is Col. Tucker of Confed, and finally Col. Caprican of the Colonials."

Each of the officers stood up as their name was called. "People, I know that the next few months are not going to be easy, but if you wanted easy, you should've gone to flight school."

Everyone in the room laughed a little at that.

"Right now these ships are in orbit of the planet New Ares. The base we will be landing at has only two buildings as of right now. A hospital and a brig, and they are both ready for business. The materials needed to build barracks are also there, and our first mission is to build our own barracks. But let me tell you, that unless all of the barracks are built, nobody sleeps indoors. So it would be best if you stress to the troops that they start working together, because the temp at night will be about 10 degrees C. Also, I will deal with any breech of discipline harshly. Any questions?"

Col. Caprican looked at the general, "Sir, when do we land?"

"We will land at 0400 local time, in about 3 hours. Anyone else?" the rest of the group was silent.

"Ok people you've got your orders, everyone except the CO's DISMISSED."

As everyone else moved out of the room, the 4 CO's and the general remained behind.

After the door closed, the 4 CO's looked at each other.

"It's good to see you again Kirha."

"It's good to see you also K'Kai, how is your sister." the kilrathi and the firekkan shook hands.

"She is well, and sends her best wishes."

The two other CO's watched the display and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Alicia Tucker." and she held her hand out to the two of them.

"And I'm Omega Caprican." and he did the same.

General Dekker watched as the 4 of them introduced each other. Kirha looked at Omega, "I thought the Colonials only used a single name."

"Well some of us have taken to using two names like the Terran's, I chose Caprican, because that's were I was born." the others just nodded their heads.

"Ok people listen up." the 4 officers turned toward their new commanding general.

"We've got a long hard road ahead of us, but I wanted to introduce someone to you."

The door opened and two men in blue Colonial uniforms came in. All 5 of the officers came to attention and saluted the men. The older man returned their salute, and spoke, "At ease people."

General Dekker looked at the officers, "This man is Fleet Commander Apollo Adamason. As far as chain of command goes, it's God, then Apollo, then me. Any questions?"

All 4 of the officers responded "No sir."

"Good, Apollo their all yours."

Apollo had the officers take their seats.

"The mission of this fleet is a first strike, against an enemy that is far worse than any you have ever faced before. This enemy doesn't get tired, or hungry. They will not stop from trying to complete their goal of wiping out any sentient species that they see as a threat."

The other officer activated the monitor on the wall, and the people watched the scenes of destruction play out on the monitor.

"What you have seen is some of the destruction caused by the cylons. The last few scenes were footage from the security cameras at an explorer base in Ryganon that the cylons attacked. As you can see, the cylons are an emotionless type of machine, and will stop at nothing to carry out the orders that they are given."

Dekker stood up, "Intel has found that these tin cans are building ships in a system less than 10 jumps away from Confed space."

That news filled the officers with a sense of dread. "The fleet's ships will be ready to go in 7 months, and when we get there, our mission will be two fold. First, is to destroy any Cylon ships in the system. Second, is to retake the planet Terra for use as a forward base. That's where your troops will be used the most."

Dekker looked at the officers, "That's why we have to get our troops formed into a single fighting unit."

Apollo continued, "Starting tomorrow, all fleet and marine personnel will be given new uniforms. They will be colonial designs, because Intel doesn't want the cylons to find out about the Confederation. Also, your troops will be given armor that has a light coating of the same material as the refractive coating on the ships. Our tests show that this will help your people survive a cylon blaster attack."

Dekker looked at the officers, "Ok people its time to go see our new home." the seven officers then headed for the shuttle bay.

Three hours later, the shuttles from the ships had landed in a large area and the troops had formed up into their respective battalions. The Marines then marched to what would be their new bivouac. When they arrived, they saw two buildings in the distance, and they also saw a single platform with their various CO's standing on it. Behind the platform was a large portable screen. When all the marines were in place, they saw a white haired man's face on the screen, and someone yelled attention. All of the marines snapped to attention.

"My name is General Dekker. You may call me General or Sir. As you can see, there are only two buildings here. The one off to your left is the hospital, and the one off to the right is the brig. As you can see, there are no barracks sets up yet; you are going to build them. You will work together on this, and just so you know, that until all of the barracks are built, nobody sleeps indoors. As of now, your previous company assignments will be discarded. Each company will consist of Colonial, Firekkan, Kilrathi and Terran personnel. Once you have your new company assignments, you will proceed to your company area and begin to build your barracks. That is all." and he walked off the platform.

The next two hours were spent getting the troops into their new companies, and marching to their assigned area's. It took the marines two days to complete their barracks, with the majority of them being completed on the second day. Apparently, no one wanted to spend another night outside if it could be avoided. Col Kirha and General Dekker smiled as they watched the marines working together.

"It seems general that survival is indeed a very powerful driving force."

"As well we both know old friend. That's what made you and I work together back in hell. I had a good idea that it would work here. So any other fights since yesterday?"

Col. Kirha just smirked, "No sir, but you would be surprised at the number of clumsy marines we have here."

Both of them laughed a little. Then Dekker turned serious, he turned and looked at Kirha. "So what do we do with Meyers and Rhagos?"

"There are two options sir, company punishment or these." and he place two armband manacles on the desk.

Dekker looked at the manacles; he visibly grimaced, as if reliving an old nightmare. "Are those the same as the ones we had to wear?"

"Yes sir."

Dekker sat at his desk, "Ok send in the prisoners."

The two prisoners were led in and ended upstanding in front of General Dekker. He had a very unpleasant look on his face, and he looked at the two of them.

"You two were told that I wouldn't tolerate fighting among the troops in my command. But you still had to try and kill each other. Well I have decided on a special punishment for the two of you. For the next two or three weeks, you will pull every shit detail I can find for you, and you will wear these." he pointed at the manacles on his desk.

Col Kirha picked up the manacles and placed them on the two prisoners.

"These manacles are designed to deliver a neural shock if they are more than 10 meters apart. The shock isn't lethal, but it is extremely painful. If you try to tamper with the manacles, you will receive a neural shock. For the next two or three weeks, you two are going to become best friends, you will eat together, sleep together and do everything together. Am I understood?"

Both marines came to attention, "Yes sir."

"That is all dismissed." and the prisoners were escorted back to their barracks.

After the prisoners had left, Kirha turned to Dekker. "Do you think they will learn?"

"I hope so Kirha, those manacles have a way of bringing people together."

Both of them laughed at the pun, and then proceeded to set up operations for the upcoming field exercises. The next 3 weeks were intense, every marine there felt as if they were in boot camp all over again. But through all of the drilling, PT and live fire exercises, the troops started to some together.

General Dekker received a call to come to the hospital immediately; there had been an accident. When he arrived, he found Col. Tucker talking to one of the doctors; she had her arm in a cast and sling.

"What happened Col.?"

"There was an accident general, an ammo cart malfunctioned and nearly smacked me into a wall."

"Well I'm glad that you're OK."

Col Tucker looked at him, "I would have been killed if not for two marines."

"Which two?"

She pointed toward a door, and Dekker went over and looked inside the room. He saw corporal Rhagos lying on the bed, with more tubes in him than Dekker thought possible. He also saw sergeant Meyers sitting at the bedside talking to him.

"Apparently they saw the ammo cart rushing toward me, and they both reacted. Meyers knocked me out of the way, and Rhagos took the full force of the cart against his chest. Then he took two steps and fell over, that is one tough cat sir. Then Meyers picked up Rhagos and carried him to the hospital."

General Dekker went into the room and Meyers came to attention. "At ease sergeant, how is he doing?"

"Rhags is going to be fine sir, he just needs to take it easy for a few days."

Dekker was impressed, it seems that his punishment had worked.

"Sergeant, why don't you go back to your barracks?"

Meyers looked at him, "I can't do that sir." and he held up his arm.

General Dekker came over and removed the manacles from both of them.

"You won't be needing this any more sergeant."

Meyers rubbed his arm, "If it's alright sir, I still would like to stay, until he wakes up."

Dekker patted him on the shoulder, "Of course sergeant."

As he was leaving, he asked the docs to put a cot in the corporal's room for the sergeant to sleep on.

In the second month of training, the troops exercises were variations on capture the flag, with the winning company getting extra rations at their evening meal. In the third month, they began mock ship defense exercises, with various companies being the borders, and others being the defenders. They also began pulling real duty on the fleet ships, as backup security details. But it was the fourth month that really shocked the troops. The first day of the fourth month, the entire command was ordered to fall out to the parade ground in their TAGS gear. The General mounted the platform and looked at all of the marines assembled there.

"Listen up people, there are two things we need to discuss. First, I am proud of the way that you GroPo's have come together as a team. Give yourselves a cheer."

All the marines shouted "Hoorah" in unison.

"Second, starting now, and proceeding until the end of the month, we are on alert. All personnel will wear their TAGS gear at all times."

Dekker opened his jacket and showed the marines that he was also wearing TAGS gear.

"And I do mean everybody. Until the end of the month, this base and everyone wearing TAGS gear is a fair target."

Dekker then pulled out a communicator and a landram pulled up next to the podium. The first person out was a Colonial warrior wearing a blue colonial uniform. Dekker looked at the marines, "Here is your force of aggressors."

The next thing out was a cylon centurion; he marched up and stood next to the colonial warrior. "The cylons that you will be facing were built here, and were programmed to behave as real cylons. Except, that they will only attack personnel wearing TAGS gear."

The colonial warrior and the cylon got back in the landram and left.

General Dekker waited for the murmuring to subside. "The hospital and the brig are the only safe zones, everywhere else is fair game. Also, the centurions weapons are at 10 percent power, but your TAGS gear will act as if it has been hit by a full power blast."

Dekker had Kirha and Tucker demonstrate. The marines watched as Col. Tucker fired a cylon blaster rifle at Kirha, whose TAGS gear locked up and he fell over.

"The blasts from the rifle won't kill you, but they sting like hell. Also their swords are blunted, but can still break a bone if they hit you with them. I recommend that you don't let them get that close. Any questions?"

A Firekkan marine in the front row asked about shooting the cylons.

"Your own weapons have been set at 10 percent power, and the internal TAGS gear of the cylons will act accordingly. Any other questions?"

All of the marines answered in unison "SIR, NO SIR."

"Very well, dismissed."


	30. Part 30

2671.210 War-room on Battlestar Galactica: Fleet commander Apollo called the meeting to order.

"I want to thank all of you for coming today. We have just received the latest Intel from Terra, and it doesn't look good."

The people in the room looked at him, and they could tell that he seemed nervous.

"Our Intel people in the system have intercepted several unusual messages coming from the cylon home world. It seems that their empire is under attack from an unknown enemy."

Athena looked at him, "Who would attack the cylons?"

"We don't know Athena, but apparently they are winning. The intercepted messages indicates that the cylons have abandoned their home system and are moving their central government to Terra."

Admiral Eison looked at Apollo, "So when will their leadership arrive at Terra?"

"Because the cylons use Jump tunnels for FTL travel, it will take them about a year to reach Terra."

"Then that gives us a year to get there, wipe them out and then we rebuild and wait for their government group to arrive."

"Sorry General Dekker, but because of the time delay of the message reaching Terra, we have only five months before they reach Terra. Plus it will take us at least a month to reach the Terra system."

"So we'll have to move things ahead, not a problem Commander, the marines are ready."

"Good General, because we leave in two days." this bit of news caused the others in the room to just look at Apollo.

Julius looked at Apollo now. "Not all of the ships are ready Commander, do you still want to launch in two days?"

"Yes Julius. We'll have the work crews working on finishing the ships for the next forty hours. Any final details will be completed in flight to the Terra system. Any other questions?"

No one said anything. "Ok then, we leave in 48 hours. So get your commands ready."

Every one realized that the meeting was over, and they filed out. Soon Apollo and Eison were the only two left in the room, and Apollo leaned on the table with his head hung down.

Eison looked at Apollo, "Ok Apollo, what's really wrong."

"I'm worried William, we don't know exactly how many ships we'll be facing, and how much time we'll have after we do defeat them."

"Apollo, every commander throughout history has had the same problem. But that never stopped them from doing the right thing."

Both men looked at each other for a minute, and Apollo could see that William was trying to be a friend. "Thanks William, I know that, but it helps to hear it from someone else."

William looked at Apollo, "I know that we'll be alright. And remember that you have the best people behind you."

Apollo smiled and he knew that William was right; he only hoped that it would be enough. William left the war-room, and Apollo was left to consider the size of the fleet that he was taking into combat, and what they may be facing.

The Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Pegasus, Cruiser Adama, Destroyer Ares, Destroyer Gemon, Frigate Cain, and the gunboats Cheetah, Panther, Tiger, Leopard. He also had four Civilian Drayman cargo ships that they would leave in the system just before Terra.

"At least we'll have a chance to repair and refit before we take on any new ships." Apollo thought.

Two days later, the fourteen ships left on their mission to Terra. The work crews had done an excellent job in getting the major systems ready to go on the last few ships. Apollo and Dekker had already set the GroPo's to doing a lot of the finishing work with the engineering people on the ships. With any luck, they would be done before they arrived at the Terra system. Apollo had also left orders for the continuing construction of the ships that hadn't been anywhere near being ready, the Battlestars Atlantia and Pacifica, and the Cruiser Caprica and Frigate Borellian.

For the first week, the fleet made its way through the Confed systems, but then they were jumping into almost unknown systems. Apollo was proud of the way his people were handling themselves, even when something went wrong, they worked together to solve the problems. Morale wasn't even a problem, especially since the ultimate card games between Vagabond and Starbuck. Surprisingly each of them had their own followers throughout the fleet. Apollo decided that instead of discouraging them, he encouraged them to keep playing their weekly games. Even though their first two matches lead to some minor altercations among the crews. What really surprised everyone was when Col. Kirha asked to join their game, and he promptly wiped them both out in less than 2 hours. Only General Blair wasn't surprised, and he told Apollo that he had seen Hunter trying to teach Kirha the finer points of poker for months.

After three and a half weeks, the tension on the ships was almost palpable. The commanders on each ship knew that they were only one jump away from the last system before Terra. As the fleet made it's last jump into the system, Apollo made contact with the Confed Intel team that was in this system. An hour later, the commander of the team was onboard the Galactica and was showing Apollo and Eison the Intel that her people had collected.

"As you can see Fleet Commander, the cylons have slowed their construction of Base-stars and Destroyers, so they can finish building up their planet side facilities."

"So Major Riley, what are the numbers that your people have on cylon ships in the system?"

"Well sir, as of 0700 this morning, there are 21 Base-stars and 42 Destroyers completed and in positions around the system. Usually in flight groups of 3 Base-stars and 6 Destroyers."

William looked at her, "What about raiders and ground troops?"

"Well sir, there are at least 1000 raiders planet side, and probably close to 20,000 centurions. The chances of a successful ground assault are slim sir."

Apollo looked at her now, "What are the estimates as to when the cylon leadership will arrive?"

The major looked a little pensive at that question. "Our best estimate is 3 possibly 4 months sir. But even that is an educated guess."

Apollo dismissed Major Riley and Admiral Eison, and he had the comm. tech send the data coded to the ship commanders. He also informed them that there would be a strategy meeting on the Galactica at 0800 the following morning. Apollo then started pouring over the captured cylon transmissions that the Intel team had gathered over the last few months. Most of the reports were incomplete, but he was able to glean a small amount of useful information from the reports. It seemed that the attacks on the cylon worlds began just over a standard year ago. The ships that were attacking the cylons were obviously shielded, and they used missiles. But the one thing, which he found the most interesting was the long-range pulse weapons that, the main ship seemed to use. From the cylon reports, it sounded similar to the Ravashar pulsar. "Well the good doctor said he hadn't given the cylons all of his secrets."

The following morning, the ship commanders and generals Blair and Dekker were in the war room.

"All right people, we need to form a new strategy, because we only have a limited time frame in which to take this system and prepare for our other incoming guests."

Athena stood up, "Apollo, we have come up with an idea on how we can take this system rather quickly."

Chris brought up the system map in the monitor, and Athena continued. "We enter the system by the jump point and split into two wings. The first consisting of the Galactica, Adama, Ares, the Cheetah and the Panther. The second consisting of the Pegasus, Cain, Gemon, the Tiger and the Leopard. Each wing will circle the outer edge of the system and engage the cylon forces we encounter here, here, here and here. Once that is done, we will then meet up here and head into the system and hit the cylons here and here. Then all we'll have to deal with is the one flight group by the planet Terra itself."

Apollo looked at their plan, what's to stop the cylon groups from gathering together or calling for help."

Chris now stood up; "We launch a flight of Anubis stealth ships to take out the comm. relay satellites here, here and here before our main fleet jumps in system. According to the Intel team, theses satellites are routinely offline because of damage from small asteroid collisions all the time. So if the satellites go offline, a repair ship is sent out to the satellite and it is repaired or replaced. Once the Anubis teams have destroyed the satellites, they'll stay cloaked nearby and destroy any repair ship that comes to fix the satellites. And we launch jamming missiles before we go into combat, which are set to block all frequencies, except ours, which will be scrambled and encoded."

Apollo looked over their plan, and found that they had done a pretty thorough job of planning for contingencies.

"But what about the troops and raiders on Terra, and their orbital defense systems."

General Dekker stood up, "From the reports that the Intel team have gathered, we know that the cylon troops are pretty much localized around this industrial complex here on the Northern area of the western continent. The Main CNC bunker is here, and the power transfer stations are here and here. My marines will land on the planet using the Intel teams Paradigm. It will be a little cramped, but the Captain assures me that we can fit at least 500 marines on the ship. We'll go in at the same time as the Anubis flights, and land on the planet, and offload here, here and here. From these points, we'll attack their main power relays, and effectively neutralize their orbital platforms. At the same time as the fleet is engaging the cylons on the outer edge of the system, we'll be setting implosion charges on their CNC bunker. Then we'll fall back to the Paradigm and get off planet as soon as we can."

Apollo looked at Dekker, "General, why do you want to use the Paradigm?"

"Because it can cloak sir."

"You realize General, that this might be a suicide mission you're sending your people on."

"Yes sir, that's why I am sending only my very best marines. Besides sir, you don't expect us to let all you flyboys have all the fun now do you?"

Even though it was a grim joke, the people in the room laughed a little at his remark. "Alright people, I'll go over the plan and give my final yes or no in two hours. Dismissed."

Apollo sat alone in the war room, and again went over every detail that his people had submitted.

He had to admit that they had done a good job of predicting possible contingencies, but he was still worried about the number of people that they might lose. In the end though, he knew that they were sound plans, and that they had a better than 80 percent chance of working. He had Admiral Eison inform the commanders that Operation Terra would commence at 0900 hours tomorrow. Then he just sat in the war room alone and prayed silently.


	31. Part 31

2671.238 One jump from the Terra system. For most of the day, the crews on all of the ships made preparations for the following days work. All of the systems on every ship were checked and rechecked. All of the weapon systems were gone over, and gone over again. As the day progressed, everyone in the fleet was doing all that they could to help insure victory in the coming battles. Even the marines were helping out, by assisting the crews wherever or whenever they could. By the end of the day, all ships reported to the Galactica, that they were at situation one.

As the day progressed toward evening, many of the crew began to go off to be alone. Some by themselves, others were in pairs. As he walked down the corridors of the Galactica, General Blair could hear the sounds of various couples behind the closed doors. He even saw a few couples in darkened recesses of the ship's passageways, but he said nothing. He knew what these people would be facing in the morning. And to deny them one last chance for pleasure would be more wrong than what they were doing. He made his way to the pilot's den, and found both Karl and William there.

"So general, I see you decided to join us flyboys in a drink."

Dekker looked at him, "I figured this would probably be the only place where people weren't sucking face with each other."

All three of them chuckled, and Karl handed Chris a drink. The three men drank their drinks, and enjoyed the taste of the Ambrosia.

Then Chris pulled a flask from his pocket and grabbed three shot glasses. He poured the amber liquid into the glasses and handed one to each of the men.

He raised his glass, "To operation Terra." the other two said the same and they each drained their glass.

General Dekker was surprised at how strong the shot was. As he sat there feeling the drink warm its way down to his stomach, he looked at Blair.

"Whoa. What was that"

Chris looked at him with a slight smile. "A little gift from my father in law. Locondan Bourbon."

After one more drink, General Dekker got up, "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I've got some marines to check on." and he left the pilot's den and headed for the marines quarters.

As Blair had, he also saw the people in the hallways, but he also said nothing. As he neared the Marines area, he could hear a large party going on. He walked in quietly and as soon as someone saw him, he heard "ATTENTION." and the party fell silent.

As he looked around the area, he saw his marines, and some of the Galactica crewmembers all at attention. Some were standing better than others. He walked silently around the room, looking at everyone there. He didn't say a word. Finally he stopped in front of a kilrathi Lt. and looked him in the eyes.

"Who authorized this party?"

The Lt looked right back at him, "Sir, it was Col Tucker sir."

"And just what were Col Tuckers orders?"

"Sir, her orders were that we relax and enjoy ourselves until 2200 hours. Sir."

Dekker took a step back and again circled around the room. He stopped in front of a young marine and took the drink from his hand. He then swallowed down the drink and smiled.

"Then I suggest that you obey those orders people." and he walked out of the room.

Everyone in the room was silent for a minute, then a sergeant looked at them, "Well you heard the General." and the party started up again.

As he walked down the corridor, General Dekker saw that the door to Col Tucker's office/quarters was open and he looked inside. He saw the Col sitting at her desk, and she looked up at him.

"Hello Karl."

He came in the room and sat down on the chair in front of her desk. "Good idea Alicia, letting them blow off steam like this."

"Considering what we'll be facing tomorrow, I figured that they deserved one last blowout."

"Are you going to check on them?"

Col Tucker smiled at him, "That's what sergeant-majors are for." both of them laughed a little at that.

"Besides, nobody wants the old lady checking on them all the time."

General Dekker looked at her, and smiled. "Well I guess I'll let you get back to what you were doing then Col." and he stood up.

"See you at 0400 sir." she said with a smile, and then she turned back to her monitor and continued what she had been doing. General Dekker made his way to his quarters and set his alarm, and then hit his own rack.

Apollo lie on his bed, he was just staring up at the ceiling. He kept running all of the scenarios in his head, and he wondered what else he could do to better their odds in the morning. As he lie there, he listened to Sheba in the sonic shower, and he thought of all the things he wanted to tell her. In a burst of youthful energy, Apollo got up and went to the shower. He opened the door, and Sheba looked at him, and saw the look in his eyes.

"My, my commander, this is so sudden." then she put her arms around his neck. Apollo then stepped in the shower and closed the door.

Troy and Dalton looked at each other as they lie in bed together.

"A cubit for your thoughts Dalton."

"I'm scared Troy, for the first time in my life, I'm really scared."

Troy pulled her closer, "Don't be, it's all going to be alright."

She smiled at him, and found herself getting lost in his eyes. She allowed herself to be swept up by this man of hers, and soon the universe no longer existed. It was just she and Troy; there was no coming fight, no tomorrow, just him and her right now. Soon it felt as if they were one being, and she could feel his heart, his desires, no not his, theirs. As the waves of joy overtook her, she allowed them to carry her off and soon they were sleeping in each other's arms.

At 0400, the marines of the assault group were gathered on the flight deck. Some of them looked a little green around the gills, but they were all standing tall. General Dekker came on the flight deck, and the marines all came to attention.

"At ease people. I could stand here and give you a speech about how your all doing the right thing today. I could tell you that you all will be the best marines ever. But I don't have to, because you already know all of that. No, what I'm here to say is simple. Along time ago, on earth, a wise General once said, It doesn't matter what type of gear a nation has. It doesn't matter if they have the best machines. Because what it takes to win a war is the soldier. It's the soldier who has the courage to crawl across the battlefield and take the ground from the SOB on the other side. And when it comes to courage, I know that no other unit in history has ever had more than you people do. So I want you to go down to that planet and teach those machines that they will never be able to win, because they don't have courage."

General Dekker then came to attention and saluted. The marines all snapped to attention and saluted back. The general held his salute until the marines dropped theirs, and then he dropped his. He then looked at them,

"Ok your GroPo's, what are you waiting for, go and kick some ass." The marines all shouted in unison "HOORAH" and boarded the awaiting shuttles.


	32. Part 32

2671.239 Bridge of Battlestar Galactica: Fleet Commander Apollo was on the bridge at 08:45, and he waited patiently as he listened to the reports coming in from the fleet. The Intel ship informed him that the area around the jump point was clear. William came up beside him, and offered Apollo a cup of coffee. Apollo drank a sip and then looked at William.

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous William."

"Don't worry Apollo, you've got a good bunch of people working with you, and tech that the cylons have never experienced before. I have a feeling that the cylons won't know what hit them."

Apollo looked at him, "I hope you're right William." then Apollo thought, "I pray to the Lords you're right."

On the flight deck of the Galactica, Vagabond walked silently back and forth. He soon looked up and saw Hera walking toward him in her flight gear. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Come to see me off dear?" she said with a smile.

Vagabond looked deep into her eyes. "You be careful out there Hera."

She looked at him and she could see the worry in his eyes. "Hey, shouldn't I be saying that to you, after all I'm only going after a satellite, while your going to be going after the cylons."

He knew that this was her way of trying to ease the tension of the moment, and he relaxed a little. "I mean it Hera, no heroics out there."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Ok grandma, I promise to be careful." and she started to walk toward her Anubis.

She half turned as she was walking and blew him a kiss. Then she went and started her preflight checks. Vagabond smiled, and proceeded toward the pilot briefing room.

At 08:55 the last report was in, and Apollo listened as the last of the Anubis flights were launched. Apollo looked at the comm. tech and had a fleet wide channel opened. When the tech nodded her head, Apollo started.

"We are about to enter into the heart of the enemy. I know that many of you have never faced this type of situation before, but I know that all of you will do your very best. For some of you, this is a day that has been long in coming. For some of you, you are fighting to save your people from future horrors. Whatever your reason for being here, I want all of you to know that I am proud to be your Commander. And I know that we will be victorious today."

Apollo nodded and the comm. tech closed the channel. Apollo looked at William, and William spoke into his comm.-link, "First wave, you are a go."

Then they watched as the Anubis flights and the Paradigm cloaked, and the jump point flared. Apollo just watched silently, and thought, "So it begins."

As the ships cleared the jump point, Hera activated her radio.

"All right people, you've got your assignments. All ships peel off and good luck." the ships broke into their 4 groups and headed toward their targets at full speed.

Anubis flight consisted of 6 stealth fighters, 2 from the Galactica, 2 from the Pegasus and 2 from the Adama. By 11:55 hours, the 4 groups had reached their target areas. The paradigm was headed toward the planets surface, and the 3 flight leaders were targeting the relay satellites. At 12:00 hours, all 3-flight leaders decloaked and fired. The 3 relays ceased to exist at the same moment. On Terra, the planetary computron registered that incoming signals from the relay satellites had ceased and after attempting a reboot of the satellites, it passed the information to the tech department. They in turn dispatched repair crews to the satellites.

The crews of the fleet watched as their clocks clicked down the time. At 12:01, the order was given, and the jump point flared to life again. Alpha group was the first group through, and headed toward the first cylon location. At 12:08, the jump point activated a second time, and Beta group came through and headed to their first set of targets. As each group headed toward their targets, they launched their Anubis fighters.

At 13:00, Alpha group detected the first cylons. The Anubis flight activated their cloaks and fired full turbo toward the cylons. As they neared their targets, they decloaked and fired 12 EMCOM missiles and recloaked. Then they headed back toward Alpha group. On the bridge of the Galactica, Apollo listened as the flight leader reported in.

"Shadow 1 to mother, all eggs laid."

Admiral Eison got on the comm. "Ok people, as we planned it. Chose your targets and good hunting."

On board the first Base-star, the centurion manning sensors detected 6 unknown ships appearing by the flight group. Before it could report, the whole area was immediately filled with static and white noise. The centurion contacted the IL Commander.

"Six unknown ships have blanketed the area with comm. disruption devices."

The IL series commander checked the data from the computron.

"Activate auxiliary communications, and set defense pattern Zed-2."

"By your command."

Alpha group watched as the cylons moved their ships into a new flight pattern. Apollo smiled to himself, "Well they are predictable," he thought.

"All ships stand by. Sergeant would you please." and the weapons tech just nodded to Apollo.

"Launching missile Alpha."

The entire ship shuddered slightly as the Cap missile fired and then sped toward the central Base-star.

On board the Base-star, the centurion on sensors reported to the command centurion. "Unknown missile on approach vector."

Before the command centurion could respond, the missile disappeared from their scanners and then reappeared 2 microns later, to only disappear again. The command centurion reported this to the commander.

"Have the sensors checked and verify the missiles trajectory."

"By your command."

As the cylons were running their diagnostics, the missile was streaking toward its target. Again it would appear for 2 microns, then disappear.

"Computron has determined the missiles vector, the target is the central Base-star."

As the command centurion reported this, the IL series commander was ordering a flight of raiders to launch and intercept the missile. The missile impacted with the central Base-star as the raiders were launching. It struck at the central junction point of the Base-star. The solonite warhead detonated and hit the Base-star with 100 mega-tons of force. The shields of the Base-star held, for at least a tenth of a micron, and then the force of the blast ripped through the central Base-star. This rapid influx of energy into their central core caused the destruct charge in the base of the Base-star to go off as well.

The entire Base-star was consumed in a gigantic blast. The other 2 Base-stars were severely damaged by the blast wave and debris that erupted from their sister ship. The Destroyers were also hit by the blast wave, and were severely damaged. Everyone in Alpha group watched their scanners, as the Base-star exploded.

William looked at Apollo; "I guess you owe Virgil a case of Ambrosia after all Apollo."

Apollo smiled, "Yeah I guess I do."

When the fleet had gotten the skipper missiles from the kilrathi, and Virgil had talked to the kilrathi techs about them, he figured that he could increase their abilities by using solonite. The kilrathi techs seemed intrigued by this and had been more than happy to help Virgil and the Galactica crew modify the missiles. When he heard about it, Apollo told Virgil,

"If it works, I'll send you a case of Ambrosia."

When the blast wave hit them, the ships of Alpha group were able to ride it out. As their shields were recharging, the ships headed to ward the cylons.

The Vipers and Mambas launched and pulled ahead of the fleet, and lined up on their targets. The destroyers having already been damaged by the blast wave from the base-star were unprepared for the rapidly approaching colonial fighters. 18 Vipers and 6 Mambas attacked each destroyer. The ships dived down on the destroyers from above, avoiding their main weapon systems, and began pounding the destroyers. The vipers cleared out the turrets from the destroyers, and the mambas launched 6 solonite torpedoes at each destroyer and then the colonials moved out at maximum turbo. As the torpedoes struck, the blasts tore huge holes throughout the destroyers. After just one pass, all 6 of the destroyers exploded, peppering the Base-stars with even more debris. Now the big boys began to play. Galactica, and the Ares attacked the lower Base-star, while the Adama and the Cheetah and Panther took on the second Base-star. They fired their weapons at max range simultaneously and the cylons could do nothing to stop them. Their M/AM cannons ripping through the cylon armor as if it wasn't there. After 3 salvos, the base-stars exploded and the ships regrouped and brought their fighters back on board.

William ordered a course for the next target area while the ships were landing.

"Have all ships report damage to Fleet central."

After 10 minutes, he came up to Apollo.

"We did ok Apollo, some minor damage to a few secondary systems from the EMP shock waves. Damage control crews are already on the repairs. All fighters and bombers accounted for and are already being refitted."

Apollo said a silent prayer, and then activated the comm. on his chair.

"Attention Fleet. Good job out there. Now let's go find some more cylons."

William activated his comm. unit "Fleet course set. All ships to cruise speed." and Alpha group headed for their next target area.


	33. Part 33

2671.239 Bridge of the Battlestar Pegasus: As soon as Beta group was moving toward their first target area, Commander Athena ordered full EMCOM on all ships. Then she ordered the launch of Mist flight. As the battle group was approaching the target area, they saw that the cylons were right where they thought they would be.

Athena called Boomer on the Cain, "Boomer, I want you to take the Tiger and come around to these coordinates. You've got fifteen minutes."

"Roger that Athena."

The Cain and the Tiger moved away from the rest of the group and took their assigned positions. Athena ordered the launch of their Vipers and Mambas. Once all ships were in position, she called Mist flight.

"Ok Lt, time to drop your surprise."

"Roger that Papa." the six Anubis fighters decloaked and fired their EMCOM missiles at the cylons. Then just as quickly recloaked and hit their turbos.

On the lead Base-star, the scanner centurion detected six unknown ships appear in the middle of the fleet of cylon ships. Then all hell broke loose on their scanners.

"Six unknown vessels have appeared and have blanketed the area with some form of jamming devices."

The command centurion relayed this to the IL commander, and the commander ordered a group wide alert.

"Launch all raiders, and move them to staggered positions around the group. They will be our scanners."

As the raiders were launching, the Beta group was moving ever closer.

"Alright, they took the bait. Viper and Mamba flights, hit the first two destroyers."

Lt Col Bojay looked at the targets, and then called to his people. "Silver Spar group will hit the left, Gold Spar group take the right. Lets do this right people."

The Viper and Mamba groups were above the destroyers, when they activated their full systems. The vipers dived down first, and where hitting any turret or raider they saw. The twelve mambas in each group were locking their torpedoes on the top central hub of the destroyers. As the group got lock on tone, they dived. As a group, they fired and peeled away from the destroyers. The assault from the vipers had momentarily drawn the attention of the cylon crews, and when twelve torpedoes struck their ships at the same time, the already weakened shields couldn't hold. Both destroyers went up in a flash of Solonite fueled fire that lit up the entire area.

As the fighters and Bombers were attacking the first two destroyers, the Pegasus and the Leopard was sighting on the third destroyer while the Gemon was sighting the fourth. When the first two destroyers were hit, the three ships opened fire with their M/AM cannons. Each of the destroyers was hit by six M/AM blasts that ripped through their shields as if they weren't there. Both of the destroyers soon met the same fate as their first two sister ships.

The commander of the central Base-star was unsure of what to do. These enemies had come from nowhere, and were destroying the ships of his group as if they were nothing. The commander then decided to have the other two base-stars and remaining destroyers attack the unknown ships. As he was sending the orders to the other ships in his group, the scanner centurion interrupted him.

"Sir, six Capital ship missiles inbound from our rear quarter."

Before the cylons could react, all six missiles hit the central base-star. The resulting explosion ripped the base-star in half, and sent huge chunks of debris into the four remaining ships. The debris actually ripped one of the other base-stars in half, and that set off it's own self-destruct device. Again the remaining ships were being hit by debris from their own ships.

Commander Athena watched as the battle was progressing. She activated the comm.,

"Good shot Boomer. Ok people let's finish this." within less than five minutes, the battle was over, and the cylons were reduced to pieces of floating junk.

Athena looked at her XO, "Land the ships and get damage control teams working. I want a full report in ten minutes."

"Yes Commander."

As soon as the ships were landed, the battle group set their course for their next target area. Athena sat in her command chair and looked at the damage report. All of it was minimal, and would be repaired by the time they reached the next target area. Athena allowed herself to smile for the first time today.

"I hope that all of our battles go this well," she silently prayed.


	34. Part 34

2671.239 Cylon relay satellite one: Hera and her wingman sat patiently near the destroyed satellite. At 13:00 hours, they picked up a cylon shuttle coming from Terra on their passive scans. Hera looked at her scans, and thought for a moment.

"Ok Ensign Tigh, this bogey is yours. Do it by the numbers."

"Roger that Captain."

Tigh moved in behind the shuttle, and painted it with his targeting sight. He decloaked and fired three blasts from his lasers. The shuttle pilot barely had time to notice a new blip on its scanners before the bolts of energy ripped through the armor of the ship and ignited the fuel pods. The shuttle exploded in less than a second, and Ensign Tigh was already reactivating his cloak. As he moved his ship back to position, the young man felt his heart pounding and actually started to shake a little.

"Captain Hera."

"Yeah Tigh"

"Is combat always like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we flew out here I was fine. But when I got behind the shuttle, my heart was pounding, and I actually felt scared."

"How do you feel now?"

"Well a little scared still."

Hera smiled to herself. "Welcome to the human race Ensign. Every pilot feels scared in combat. If you ever meet a pilot that tells you he or she isn't scared, don't you believe them. And if you ever get to the point that you're not scared, it's time to stop flying."

Tigh thought about that for a moment. "Captain Hera."

"Yeah Tigh"

"Thank you."

As the two of them sat in their ships waiting for another shuttle, Hera's scanner alert went off. She looked at her passive scans and saw a cylon battle group coming toward them.

"What do we do Captain?"

"Pipe down Ensign."

Hera knew that if the group hadn't picked them up, then most likely they were running with passive scans only as well. The two of them watched as the battle group went past them and then saw the lead Destroyer fire an energy blast at a point in space. Hera and Tigh saw a jump tunnel entrance forming in front of the Destroyer. Then they watched as the group passed into the jump tunnel. Once they were gone, Hera activated her active scanners for a three second sweep. What she saw scared her, three more battle groups were vectoring toward this same location. They watched as the three other battle groups did the same as the first group. She decided that the fleet had to know about this new development. The Beta battle group was closest,

"Tigh, here are the coordinates of the Beta group. Turbo on my mark, 3, 2, 1, mark." the two ships then flew toward the Beta group at full speed.

On the bridge of the Pegasus, the scanner tech was calling to the Commander. "Ma'am, the second battle group is not here."

"Are you sure about that corporal?"

"Yes Commander, I've checked twice now. There are no cylon ships in full scan range."

The comm. tech then called for the Commander. "We're receiving a tight beam signal from Surprise flight leader"

Athena came over to the comm. station. "Lets hear it."

"Attention Papa, attention Papa. Surprise one and two inbound. We need to talk. Over"

Athena picked up a headset, "Surprise one this is Papa actual, say again."

Hera felt a feeling of relief come over her. "Papa we need to talk. ETA is 3 minutes."

"Roger surprise one we're standing by."

Athena then got on the comm. to flight bay. "Attention flight bay we have two incoming Anubis. I want the pilots escorted to the bridge as soon as they land."

"XO, I want a speed course to the rendezvous location as soon as they land."

"Yes Commander."

As soon as Tigh and Hera landed, Hera pulled the data card from her scanners, and then they were escorted to the bridge. As Athena saw them arrive, the two pilots saluted her, and then Hera proceeded to tell Athena what they had seen.

"So the 4 groups went through a jump tunnel?"

"Yes Commander"

Athena activated the monitor on her command station. "Let's see if we know where the jump tunnel comes out, and how long it will take them."

After a few minutes, Athena looked at the two pilots. "It seems that this jump tunnel ends up one system away, and that the trip will take them 18 hours."

Athena thought for a moment. "XO, how long to rendezvous with Alpha group?"

"Just under an hour Commander."

"Comm., I want a tight beam signal to Mother."

"Yes ma'am."

Athena looked at Hera; "Your father will want to know about this right away."

On the bridge of the Galactica, Apollo listened as the bridge crew was trying to find any sign of their second set of targets.

William came up to him, "It looks like their not here Apollo. Do we set course for the rendezvous?"

Apollo didn't like this at all, the second cylon battle group wasn't here, and he was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Ok William, set a speed course to the rendezvous point." soon Alpha group was moving toward the rendezvous point.

"Commander, we're getting a tight beam signal from Beta group."

"Patch it up to my station."

Apollo activated his command station monitor, and saw Athena's face.

"Mother, we have a development, sending Intel."

Apollo and William watched the data, and just looked at each other.

"Get Intel and CAG up here now."

Apollo looked at the monitor now. "Papa this is Mother, will discuss this at rendezvous. Over." then he closed the channel.

Apollo looked at William, "The marines on the planet aren't going to launch their attacks until 1700, but if the main groups of the cylons have already left the system, then we only have the battle group around the planet to deal with."

The head of fleet Intel and the CAG arrived on the bridge.

"Col Taylor, General Blair, we have a new development." then he showed them the data.

After thinking for a moment, Chris looked at the two men. "Well we'll have to rethink the attack on Terra."

"Any ideas Chris?"

"Yes sir, a few. Since we're pushing up the timetable, we recall the rest of surprise flight. Then we launch all remaining Anubis, with orders to head toward Terra. By the time they arrive, the marines should be about set to attack, so we have the Anubis flight attack the raiders on the ground. The marines can use this as a diversion to launch their own attacks."

Apollo looked at him, "We won't be able to get all of the Anubis back to the fleet in time for that Chris."

Col Taylor looked at Apollo, "Commander, that shouldn't be a problem."

The three men looked at her, "Commander, we should do as the general suggested, and recall the other 4 surprise pilots. And we launch the other Anubis's toward Terra. They can tight beam a signal to Col Tucker before they arrive, about the timetable adjustment. The 4 Anubis's will arrive before the fleet reaches Terra, we just rearm them with EMCOM missiles and use them to lay down the jamming."

Apollo looked at the three of them, "Sounds like a good plan. Lets get things rolling."

The three of them started moving then. Apollo sat there for a moment thinking "The fates can be so fickle sometimes." then he said another silent prayer.

The necessary orders were sent throughout both battle groups, and the recall signal was sent to Surprise flight pilots. This next two hours were going to be hectic to say the least.


	35. Chapter 35

2671.239 Pilot briefing room Galactica: General Blair looked at the pilots seated before him and the other pilots on the monitors.

"Ok people, here's the mission. In 15 minutes, all Vipers, Mamba and Anubis groups will launch. You'll travel to Terra on this course, a course showed on all of the monitors. You'll be under full ENCOM, and running passive sensors only. As you can see, your course will take you to Terra, but its moon will be between you and the planet. Once you arrive at the moon, Viper and Mamba groups will hold position. Anubis flight will then cloak and head down to Terra. On Terra, your target is the raider base here. You'll only have a minute over the target area, so set your timers for 60 seconds, do as much damage as possible, then leave the planet and head for the rendezvous coordinates here. Anubis flight you'll be carrying bombs, so remember to adjust for the weight difference once you release them. And one more thing, when you leave the planet, you have to stay uncloaked."

Some of the pilots were looking at him now, and he could see the worried looks on their faces.

"I know that that idea worries some of you, but we want the cylons to not only see you. We want them to chase you as well."

Chris brought up the map again, "You'll be flying to these coordinates, where you will meet with the battle group, who will be under full EMCOM. Then you'll cloak and go full burn back to Terra."

Now Chris began to smile. "The battle group will be the Anvil, and the Vipers and Mambas will be the hammer. When the cylons reach this point, they will engage the battle group. That's when the Vipers and Mambas will hit them from their rear flank. You'll come in at full EMCOM, and then go active right before you strike. The 'tin cans' won't know what hit them. Any questions people?"

Everyone just sat there quietly for a moment. Then Captain Hera asked, "What will Anubis flight be doing during the fight sir?"

Chris looked at her, "You'll be providing close air support for the marines on Terra. Because as the battle group is engaging the cylons here, the marines will be launching their attacks on Terra. Any other questions?"

Now everyone was silent. "Ok people good luck out there. DISMISSED."

.  
On the flight bay five minutes later, Lt Colonel Starbuck and Commander Apollo were looking at the pilots getting ready to launch.

"Good luck out there Starbuck."

"You to Apollo."

They both looked at the pilots getting into their ships, some actually seemed to be smiling. "God Apollo, were we ever that young and enthusiastic."

Apollo just smiled at his old friend, "Once" he smirked "A long time ago."

Now they looked at each other. "You watch yourself out their Starbuck."

Starbuck now smiled at Apollo, "I always do."

Apollo couldn't help but smile, "Since when."

"Hey now, that's not fair Apollo, I haven't crashed a Viper in at least 2 years. You just try to have a place for us to land on when we get back."

"We'll be here Starbuck."

Now the two old friends just hugged each other. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"It almost makes you want to cry."

They turned and saw Sheba and Cassiopeia standing behind them smiling and trying not to laugh. The two men went to their wives and without a word just kissed them passionately. This caused several of the flight crews to whistle and holler at them. Both women just ignored the sounds around them and enjoyed the moment.

.  
Sheba and Apollo after breaking their kiss just looked at each other and smiled. Sheba leaned closer to Apollo, "We'll finish this when I get back."

Apollo smiled, "By your command."

Then they separated and Sheba headed to her Viper, and Apollo headed for the lift. Starbuck and Cassie kissed a little longer, and then she just looked at him.

"You better come back to me you old war daggit."

Starbuck smiled at her now, "After a kiss like that, a man would be a fool not to."

Now they separated, and they realized that some of the flight crews were still looking at them. Cassie was actually starting to look a little embarrassed but Starbuck just looked at the crews, and they quickly turned around.

"I'll be back, and we'll pick up where we left off."

Cassie just smiled at him and slowly made her way to the lift. Starbuck just put his cigar in his mouth and headed for his Viper.

.  
On the bridge of the Galactica 10 minutes later, Apollo and William watched as the last of the ships launched. Apollo looked at the comm. tech, the tech opened a channel to all the ships in the battle group.

"All ships go to full EMCOM, and set course for the rendezvous coordinates. May the blessings of the Lords of Kobol be upon us all today." and then he closed the channel.

Apollo smiled at the comm. tech. Now the battle group began to move out to their new position.

"So what do you think are our chances William?"

William Eison just smiled at Apollo, "I think the cylons won't know what hit them."

Apollo just smiled, but thought, "I hope you're right William, I hope you're right."

William looked at Apollo, and smiled. "A part of you wants to be out there with them, doesn't it?"

Apollo smiled, "Yeah a part of me does, but I know that I'm needed more here."

.  
As the fighter and bomber squadrons were approaching the moon, General Blair sent a tight beam blip message to the planet. On the ground, Colonel Tucker received the blip message and decoded it. She read the new Ops orders and just sighed.

"Oh frak, a change in plans."

She quickly set up a scramble code call to all company CO's and passed on the blip message. "You all know what to do."

She then called her first sergeant. "Top, we got a change in orders. We launch an hour earlier."

Top just looked at her, then just shook his head and mumbled something about 'best laid plans'. The marines got their troops ready to launch at the new start time.

.  
At 15:50, the Vipers and Mambas were in position. Chris spoke to Anubis flight. "Good luck people."

Hera responded, "You to CAG."

Then the Anubis's cloaked and headed for the planet. As they entered the Ionosphere, they split into two groups, to attack the base in two waves. As they neared the base, each pilot set a 60 second countdown on their computers, and headed down toward the base. The cylon techs and centurions heard the sounds of engines above them but detected nothing visually. Then the sky was filled with colonial craft, and explosions were going off around them. With each pass, more and more raiders and cylons were destroyed. The centurions on the ground had been momentarily surprised by the attack, and then began to fire at the colonial ships. Unfortunately, the weapons that they were carrying were virtually useless against the ships shields. After 60 seconds, the Anubis's all pulled up into a full power climb and headed off the planet. Then they headed out into space at full burn.

.  
On the command Base-star, the command centurion was informed of the attacks on the surface of Terra. He then informed the IL series Commander of the attacks and the fleeing colonial ships.

"Order all ships to follow and destroy them. They can't be far from their battlestar, we will find it and destroy it."

"By your command."

Within minutes, the three Base-stars and the six Destroyers and 500 raiders from Terra were following the colonial ships. The centurion on sensors reported a visual sighting of the Galactica, and the IL series commander ordered the Destroyers and raiders to advance and destroy the Galactica. Four small colonial fighters appeared before the battle group and launched missiles. Now the cylons scanners were almost completely blinded, but the IL series commander ordered the ships to continue. As the ships were approaching, the scanner centurion on the lead Destroyer reported a possible malfunction. "We are receiving intermittent signals of large missiles inbound. But the missiles keep disappearing from our scans." Before the Command centurion could respond, skipper missiles hit each of the three Base-stars. The resultant solonite explosions lit up the sky, and rained debris on the destroyers. The EMP shock wave destroyed most of the raiders moving toward the colonial fleet.

.  
On the bridge of the Galactica, Apollo opened a channel to the battle group.

"All ships to full power, let's finish this."

Now all ten ships of the battle group where launching missiles at the cylon Destroyers. As the destroyers were trying to shoot the missiles, the Vipers and Mambas attacked. In just one pass, they managed to take out three destroyers, and then turned their attention to the remaining raiders. By now the battle group was in range, and opened fire on the remaining destroyers with their cannons. The blasts ripped through the cylon ships, and in just four salvos, they were destroyed. There was a cheer that went through the bridge of every ship in the battle group.

Apollo, even though he was happy, was still the Fleet Commander, and he now acted like it. He opened a fleet channel and gave his orders. "Get our Vipers and Mambas back aboard, and I want damage reports from all ships. Launch SAR ships and then proceed to Terra, the marines might need a hand down there. Have the Cain standby for recovery duty."

The crews of the battle group began moving at once, and carried out his orders.

.  
On Terra, the marines waited until 16:00, then they began their attack. The groups attacking the power stations opened fire with light mortar rounds, which blanketed the area with multi-spectral smoke and chaff. Then they charged the facilities, and shot any machine that moved. The attack was fierce and deadly, but took very little time. Within 10 minutes, both facilities were under marine control and the power was shut off. The marines then began to set up for a counter attack. The attack on the CIC was not going as well as the Colonel had hoped. The area around the base had pop-up turrets, and these were keeping the marines pinned down. The CIC apparently had their own energizer, so their weapons and defenses were fully functional. Colonel Tucker had been hit, and hit hard. A Young Kilrathi Lt was in command now, and he had the marines fighting to keep every bit of ground they had gotten.

.  
The Anubis flight burned hard back to Terra, and was soon entering the atmosphere.

"Anubis flight to Mama Gropo. Where do you want us?"

"Anubis flight. Mama Gropo down, this is Kitty-Kat. We need suppression fire on 6 turrets. Over"

"Roger Kitty-Kat, we're coming in low and fast, keep your heads down."

Hera called to her pilots, "You heard him people, set your auto-targeting and let's show the cylons that nobody picks on our Gropo's except us. Let's plough the field for them."

The 14 Anubis's flew just 5 meters off the deck, and came in at just over Mach 2. In their first pass, they hit all six turrets, and at least 100 centurions.

"Kitty-Kat, we opened the gate, it's up to you now, we'll go to Angels 12 and provide high cover. Over."

"Roger that Anubis, we've got it from here."

The Lt looked at the marines. "Alright you Gropo's time to earn your pay."

The marines swarmed over the base, and within 3 minutes had set their charges. One minute later, the shaped charges detonated, and the entire structure collapsed in on itself.

The Lt looked at the first sergeant, "Top, get the wounded back to the ship, and police up the dead."

"Yes sir Lt. and sir, you did good."

"Thanks Top." The marines were moving out in less than 5 minutes.

.  
Anubis flight was at altitude, when they got a hail from the Major at power plant one.

"Anubis flight, we've got a convoy of about 30 cylon Land rams coming our way. Could you give them a little surprise? Over."

"Roger that. Beta wing, head over there and surprise our tin headed friends."

"Roger that Captain."

Beta wing broke off and headed for the power plant. As they neared the area, they saw the cylon column on the road, and began their attack. After just 3 passes, all of the vehicles were destroyed.

"Beta wing to Gropo's, it seems we made a little bit of a mess on your roadway. Would you mind policing up after us?"

The Major just smiled a little, "Not at all Beta wing, not at all."

"Thanks Major, Beta wing out."

.  
The colonial battle group was in orbit soon, and began launching shuttles with marines to reinforce the troops at the power stations, and to begin hunting down the remaining cylon troops on the ground. Apollo ordered the Gun-ships to remove any cylon weapon satellites from orbit.

"I don't want a single piece of cylon junk my sky."

"William, have life stations standing by for incoming casualties from Terra."

"They're already set Apollo."

"As soon as Major Chang's wing is refueled and rearmed, have them proceed to the jump point, and contact the resupply ships. Then escort the ships to Terra. And have the CAG start patrolling the system looking for stragglers."

"Yes sir."

.  
He now began going over the after action reports. Over all it hadn't been to bad, some minor damage to the ships of the battle group. They had lost 6 Vipers and 2 Mambas, but all of the pilots had been rescued. Then he started reading the reports from the ground assault. Of the 400 marines that had attacked the 2 power stations, there had only been 20 wounded, and only 2 of them were serious. It was worse for the marines who had attacked the CIC, there had been 15 wounded, 5 of them seriously, and 22 dead. Now Apollo felt as if he were 200 years old. William saw the look on Apollo's face, and guessed what he was thinking.

"How many Apollo?"

"22 William, 22."

William didn't say anything; he just put his hand on Apollo's shoulder.

.  
General Dekker arrived in the Galactica life station, and he saw his people on every bed in the place. He looked at Cassiopeia who was treating a wounded marine.

"I was told Colonel Tucker was in here Cassie."

Cassie looked at the General, and then pointed at a doorway just off to his left.

"Not to long General, she needs to rest."

Dekker just nodded his head and went through the door. Alicia Tucker was lying on the bed in front of him, and there were several machines attached to her. General Dekker looked at her, and was surprised that she was awake.

Weakly she smiled at him, "Sorry for not saluting sir." she said softly.

He just smiled, "I'll forget it this time Colonel."

"How did we do?"

"The CIC went down as planned, right now we're just mopping up the tin heads."

She looked a little relieved, then looked at the General. "How many sir?"

General Dekker took her hand, "Don't worry about that now Alicia, you need to rest."

The Colonel looked at him with steel in her eyes, "I need to know sir."

General Dekker knew that if he were in that bed, he would be asking the same thing.

"22 dead, 15 wounded."

Colonel Tucker slumped a little, and Dekker looked at her.

"I'm also recommending Lt Korsal for the Colonial Medal of Bravery. He rallied the marines after you were hit, and refused to give up ground. He called in and spotted for an air strike, and then lead the charge that took out the CIC." Then he leaned over Colonel Tucker "I expect you to be there to pin the medal on him Colonel."

"Yes sir."


	36. Part 36

2672.240 Gamma patrol Terra System: Major Chang and Ensign Leonas on outbound leg of their patrol.

"Vagabond?"

"Yeah Skipper."

"Sir, I've got an energy spike on long range scan. It looks like a jump point flare sir."

Vagabond checked the readings, and knew the kid was right. "Let's check it out, but remember to be careful."

"Yes sir."

The two of them changed course for the energy reading, they would be in range in 20 minutes.

"Should we inform base sir?"

"Not just yet, let's see what we're dealing with first."

"Yes sir."

.  
On the bridge, Commander Jacorski is watching the scanners closely. "Major, how many wraiths do we have left?"

Major Thomas looks at him, "Six sir, 5 more in a day or two."

"How soon can they launch Major?"

"Right away sir."

"Launch 4 of them, we have unknown bogeys inbound."

"Any ID sir?"

"Not at this time, but they aren't cylon."

Pilot instructions sir?"

"Attempt to capture, but if the bogeys fire at the ships, have them defend themselves."

"Aye aye sir."

The Commander then ordered that the ship go to full ENCOM once the fighters were launched.

"This is CAG to launch deck, scramble the alert fighters."

A minute later, the 4 ships were launched and heading for the unknown bogeys. Major Thomas patched in,

"Listen up pilots, we don't know who or what the bogeys are, you're to ID them and try to get them to land on the ship. Do not open fire, unless fired upon. Am I understood?"

All four pilots acknowledged the orders.

.  
Vagabond was getting an uneasy feeling. If something had jumped in, they should be seeing it on long range scans by now. His alert sensor went active; someone or something was painting his ship.

"Skipper, someone's painting us, break right and turbo now."

Both vipers pulled a hard right bank, and hit their turbos. But the target lock was still active. Then Vagabonds speaker activated, and he heard a ladies voice.

"Unknown craft, power down your weapons and follow us. We have you in hard lock, if you deviate from our flight path, we will open fire. Over"

Just then Vagabond saw two ships off to his right. He recognized them, but was unsure where he had seen them. He activated his comp and ran the ships through its memory. A few seconds later, the ships popped up on his HUD.

"Wraith medium fighters. Class B. Primary armaments 4 Particle Cannons, 6 DF mounts, 2 IR mounts, 2 Leech Mounts."

After reading that, he knew that these ships were definitely not cylons, and he decided to take a chance.

"Attention Wraith flight, this is Major Winston Chang, Call-sign Vagabond, confederation attaché to the colonial battle group in this system. Please identify yourselves."

"Maintain radio silence, and power down your weapons now."

Vagabond decided to take another chance. "OK skipper, you heard the her, power down weapons, and follow the lady."

"Yes sir."

The six ships were soon back on a course toward were they had picked up the energy spike.

.  
As they got near the area, Vagabond saw a ship powering up, and he recognized it as a Confed strike carrier. The shape was similar to the Victory, but there were several areas that looked very different.

"Unknown craft, power down, and prepare for ALS activation."

Both Vipers powered down, and were soon being set down on the flight deck. That was when Vagabond saw 8 heavily armed Confed Marines walking toward their fighters.

"Skipper, do what ever they say, and don't be stupid, that's and order."

"Yes sir."

Both pilots exited their fighters, and stood with their hands up. The marines disarmed them, and were marching them to the lift. On the flight deck, Master crew chief Edward O'Malley watched as the two unknown pilots exited their fighters. He watched as the Marines disarmed them, and then the pilots removed their helmets.

"Oh my god."

He walked toward the group, and when he was 10 feet away, he just whistled loudly. As everyone on the flight deck stopped and looked toward the sound, O'Malley looked at the older pilot.

"You still owe me 50 credits Lt."

Vagabond looked at the man for a moment, and then like a switch being clicked on he started to laugh. Everyone looked at him, and then as he caught his breath, he looked at the crew chief.

"You were so drunk chief, you forgot that I won that back in the next hand."

"Like bloody hell you lying bastard. I wasn't that drunk."

The marine sergeant looked at the chief, "You know this guy Ed?"

"I know him well enough to never play cards with him again."

O'Malley walked up and extended his hand, "It's good to see you Lt, Oh excuse me Major."

Vagabond took his hand, "It's good to see you to Irish."

"So how are things on the Victory?"

"Last I heard, OK."

The sergeant looked at the chief now, "The Captain and the CAG want to see them right away chief."

O'Malley just looked at the sergeant, "So let's go see the Captain."

.  
Five minutes later, all of them were escorted to a briefing room, and Chief O'Malley stayed in the room with the two pilots.

"So Major, who's your young friend here?"

"Irish, this is Ensign Adama Leonas of the Colonial Battle group."

Chief O'Malley extended his hand and the young man shook it.

"So Major, what've you been doing for the last three years."

"Well it's a long story Irish. How about just the highlight. Lets see. We ended the war with the Kilrathi, I got the Medal of Honor, I got married, and I've got a little girl."

"Whoa there, you got married."

"Yeah, I did."

Now the chief was in shock, "You, the eternal bachelor got married. Well she must be some special lady."

"That she is Irish, that she is."

"Then I look forward to meeting her someday, if we live through this."

.  
As Commander Jacorski and Major Thomas came to the room, they saw the Marine sergeant just shaking his head.

"What's wrong Top?"

"You're not going to believe this sir, it seems that O'Malley knows one of them."

Now both men just looked at each other, and then opened the door and went in. Chief O'Malley came to attention, as did Vagabond and Ensign Leonas. The two men looked at the pilots, and then at the chief.

"At ease. So chief, Top tells me you know one of these pilots."

"Yes sir, Commander."

"And where do you know him from?"

"The TCS Victory sir."

"Wasn't that your previous posting chief?"

"Yes sir."

Now the Commander looked at the two pilots, and specifically at Major Chang.

"So Major. Would you like to tell me what a confed officer is doing in this system, so far from the confederation?"

"Yes Commander, if you'll tell me the name of this ship, and what it's doing so far from the confederation."

The commander fixed a hard stare on Vagabond. "Listen Major, right now this ship is at condition one. If you don't tell me what I want to know, I might just show you the door."

Vagabond could see that the Commander was serious.

"Alright sir, but you may want to sit down, it's a long story."

Vagabond spent the next hour telling them about the last three years. From finally beating the Kilrathi, to how the battle group had come to this system.

.  
"Now Commander, what about you and your ship."

The commander looked at Vagabond. "So we beat the Kilrathi, now we've got a new enemy to face."

"It looks that way sir. So what is this ship sir?"

"Major, this is the TCS Lexington. We left Goddard system just over three years ago, on a mission to penetrate deep into Kilrathi space, and to create as much chaos as possible. But we ran into a very large Kilrathi battle group. We managed to escape by forming a jump point just before the event horizon of a black hole. That jump dropped us in an area of space that we didn't have any kinds of charts for. It was in that area of space that we ran into the cylons. When they found out that we were humans, they started to attack us. Well we fought back, and followed them back to their home system. In less than a year, we managed to bring the cylons to the edge of extinction, but then they pulled out. We've been following them since, cutting them down wherever we found them. The only problem is, is that they can make more reinforcements, we can't. The best we can do is to make new equipment using the automated facilities here on the ship. But we can't get new personnel. Our crew numbers drop more in each system. We've lost almost a third of our crew since we started."

Vagabond smiled, "So you're the ones the Cylons have been running from."

Chief O'Malley looked at him, "And we would have had them, we had them down to just 3 base-stars, but in the last system 36 new ships came out of a jump tunnel, and almost got us."

The Commander looked at Vagabond, "I decided to break off our attack, and we made for the jump point we had found. It came out in this system. I'm afraid that the cylons will be coming after us, with everything they have now."

Vagabond looked at the Commander, "Sir, you've got to let me contact the battle group. We've only got 18 hours to prepare for their arrival."

"And how large is your battle group Major?"

"10 capital ships sir, but all are on par with the Lexington, or better."

Now the Commander smiled, "We just might be able to pull this off."

.  
The Five men headed to the bridge, and Vagabond gave the Nav tech the coordinates for Terra. Then he opened a signal to the Galactica. On the bridge of the Galactica, Admiral Eison was sitting in the command chair, when the message came through. The comm. tech called him,

"Sir, I have Major Chang calling in."

"On screen corporal."

Soon he was looking at the major's face.

"Admiral, you're not going to believe where I'm calling from."

"Noticing that Vagabond wasn't in a cockpit, the Admiral was looking behind him.

"Where are you calling from Major?"

"The bridge of the TCS Lexington sir."

The Admiral looked at him for a moment, "Would you repeat that Major."

"Yes sir, I'm currently on the bridge of the TCS Lexington. We're inbound to Terra, and should be there in just under an hour."

"Roger that Major, stand by."

The Admiral looked at the comm. tech, who muted the channel. Admiral Eison turned to the duty officer,

"Get Apollo and the CAG up here now, and Col Taylor."

"Yes sir."

He looked at the comm. tech, who unmuted the channel. "Major, You've got to be the luckiest SOB, this side of Starbuck."

Vagabond just smiled, "Yes sir."

"We'll see you when you arrive, Galactica out."

.  
Within 6 minutes, General Blair, Apollo and Col Taylor were on the bridge. Apollo looked at him, "What's up William?"

"It would seem that Vagabond has found something on his patrol."

Chris looked at him, "What did he find?"

"The TCS Lexington."

Col Taylor appeared to be in a state of shock, and the color just seemed to drain from her face, and she sat in one of the bridge chairs. Apollo looked at her, "Are you alright Col?"

"I just need a moment sir. Admiral, are you sure it's the Lexington."

"That's what Vagabond said Col. Why?"

"Did he say who was commanding her?"

"No, What do you know Col."

"It's a long story sir, and it's personal."

The three men just looked at her. Apollo knelt and looked at her, "What can you tell me of the Lexington Col."

Colonel Taylor took a breath, and looked at him. "The Lexington was ordered to go deep into Kilrathi space, and to create as much chaos as possible. We weren't doing well in the war, and Command decided to use this tactic to try and tie up Kilrathi resources as much as possible. We lost contact with the Lexington less than a month after launch, and it was considered destroyed. That was just about three years ago."

All three of them could see that she was still a little distraught. Apollo turned to Chris, "I want a full squadron escort for the Lexington. It may be real, or it may be a trap, let's not take any chances."

"Yes sir."

"William, have the fleet spread out a little, just in case."

"Of course Apollo."

Chris picked up a comm. unit and ordered Blue squadron to scramble. Once they were launched, he gave them their orders to rendezvous with the Lexington and escort her in. Soon the fleet was spread out in high orbit of Terra.

.  
Twenty minutes later, the scan tech on the Lexington picked up 32 incoming ships.

"Captain, we've got inbound ships sir."

"Lets see them private."

"Aye sir."

Soon everyone on the bridge saw 32 fighters, a type which few had seen before. Now the comm. tech was calling the Captain.

"Sir we're being hailed."

"Put it up."

A young woman's voice came over the speaker. "This is Lt Adamason of the Galactica Blue squadron. We're your escort to Terra sir."

"Roger that Lt. This is Commander Jacorski. You're a fine sight to see Lt."

"Thank you sir. Fleet Commander Apollo would like to see you and your senior staff when you arrive sir."

"Of course Lt, we'll shuttle over as soon as we arrive."

"Roger that sir. And Sir."

"Yes Lt."

"Is Major Chang there sir?"

Vagabond spoke up, "Go ahead Dalton."

"Yes Major. The CAG wants to know how your back is doing?"

"It's just fine, no pain at all."

"Roger that sir. We're pulling up into position now."

Major Thomas looked at Vagabond, "A code Major?"

"Yes sir, to make sure we weren't under duress."

The Commander and the Major both shook their heads, "A wise precaution Major. Direct yet subtle."

.  
Twenty-five minutes later, the bridge crew got their first look at a colonial Battlestar. The Commander and the Major had changed into their dress uniforms, and had come back on the bridge. The Commander looked at the readouts from their scanners, and just smiled.

"Major Chang, you have a gift for understatement."

Vagabond smiled, "That's what they tell me sir."

"Shall we be going gentlemen." and the 4 men proceeded to the flight deck, as the Lexington moved into orbit of Terra.

The two vipers launched, and were followed by a shuttle. Five minutes later, they were in the Alpha flight bay of the Galactica. As Commander Jacorski and Major Thomas stepped off the shuttle, they were treated to a full honor guard, and both men were a little surprised to see a few Kilrathi in the marine guard. But to their credit, they didn't react hostilely.

.  
As they moved between the honor guards, they came to attention in front of the men in front of them. Vagabond came up from the side and made the introductions. When he got to the Intel Officer, Commander Jacorski saw the Colonel, and all decorum went out the nearest airlock. The two of them were in each other's arms in a microsecond, and for the next minute, the rest of the universe ceased to exist. As the others stood there, they could see a tear in Major Thomas's eye.

He looked at Vagabond, "They were engaged before we left."

The others just stood there, not wanting to disturb the moment. Then Major Thomas cleared his throat, a little loudly, and the couple remembered where they were. Chris saw that the Colonel actually looked a little embarrassed, but she recovered quickly. Apollo looked at the Commander,

"It seems that you and your people have been having some trouble with the Cylons Commander. I think we should talk about it, if you'll follow me."

"Yes sir."


	37. Part 37

**Authors notes: **Sorry for the long delay in updating. The final part is coming soon.

**2672.240 Briefing room 1 Battlestar Galactica: **Apollo had called all of the ship commanders over for the briefing/strategy meeting.Once everyone had taken a seat, Apollo had Commander Jacorski explain to them what had happened to the TCS Lexington.

"Well sir, after we jumped from the Kilrathi, we found ourselves in an unknown sector of space. We were picking up long-range communications from the nearby system. We made our way there, and discovered a partially destroyed facility, on an ice moon orbiting the fourth planet. We also discovered that there were survivors on the planet. Most of them were young men and women, but there were a couple of older women. It seems that the parents of these young people were clones, and that they had rebelled against a race of robots called cylons. They had managed to defend their world for more than twenty years, because of the inventions of their creator, a Dr. Ravashaw."

Apollo smiled and thought to himself, _"He said he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. I guess he did." _

"But eventually the Cylons had overwhelmed them. We offered to help them, and while we were there, the Cylons returned. When they found out that we were human, they attacked us. We surprised them, and defeated them rather quickly. It was then that the survivors asked if they could come with us. I told them that we would be making our way back to the Confederation, but they didn't care. They gave us plans for a few new weapons, and they also went over our ships systems, and made some rather unique improvements."

Admiral Eison looked at the commander, "What sort of improvements?"

"Well sir the Mega-Pulsars they designed for the Lexington use one half the power of standard M/AM guns, have twice the range, and recharge in half the time. They also redesigned our shield generators, and they now recharge at double their old rate."

"After we left that system, we started to run into more and more cylons. Soon we were fed up with it. I made a command decision to confront these Cylons once and for all. So we made for their home system, and we started to methodically wipe them out. Their hierarchy decided to leave their home world, and we've been chasing them ever since."

Now the commander looked at all of them. "The main problem we've had is attrition. We manage to find and destroy the cylons, but each time has cost me people. The cylons just make more warriors when they run low. And when we thought we finally had them, these new battle groups jumped in."

Apollo waited for the Commander to finish, then looked at his people. "We've got less than 15 hours before the cylons return, and I want a working battle plan in 3. William, I want you and Chris to work with the commander, and go over the computer data he's provided, it may help us. That's all people dismissed."

..  
Two hours later, the commanders had what they believed was a viable battle plan. Athena laid it out for Apollo, "As all of us know, the Cylons don't vary their tactics to much. They use large numbers to overwhelm their targets. For a long time this worked well, except for when they ran into humans. Our ability to improvise, and change our tactics has been our strength. We propose that we use the Cylons own tactics against them."

She activated the wall monitor. "We know the approximate location of their jump tunnel exit point. The plan is to have the Lexington near that point. Now if the Cylons follow their normal tactics, they'll send at least one battle group out first to secure the area. We let them see the Lexington, and let them chase her to these coordinates."

A point on the monitor began blinking. "Here we will have the Beta Group waiting in full stealth mode. And then when the Cylons get there, we hit them like we did yesterday."

Apollo looked at what she had laid out, and allowed himself a small smile, "I like it, projected losses?"

Athena smiled now, "Minimal."

"Good, and what about the rest of the cylons?"

..  
Chris now stood up, "Once we have the exact jump tunnel exit point, we send in the Paradigm frigate cloaked and packed with as much Solonite as possible."

He smiled a little, "The Cylons had a rather large stockpile of it on Terra. Once the jump tunnel starts to open, we send in the Paradigm and detonate the Solonite. Theoretically this will cause a cascading collapse of the jump tunnel, and destroy anything inside the tunnel."

Apollo looked at him, "And how do you get the ship into place, with that much Solonite on board, you won't be able to remote pilot the ship into place. Hell even the cloaking device is risky."

William looked at him, "That's true Apollo, that's why were attaching an Anubis to the Paradigm, and wiring a breakaway connection to the ships main control circuits. The pilot will be in the Anubis, and will steer the ship into place. Once it's on course for the jump tunnel entrance, the pilot detaches and turbo's out of the area."

Apollo looked at him, "And hopefully escapes the blast radius."

William just nodded his head.

"So who did you get to volunteer for this job?"

Chris looked at him," We know that every pilot in the fleet would volunteer, myself included, but the computer has put up a list of eight names of pilots with the best chance of pulling it off."

Apollo looked at the list, "And do these pilots know what their chance of survival is?"

Everyone just looked at him. "All right, get things started, and I let you know my decision on the pilot in an hour." and Apollo left and went to his office.

**..  
Fleet Commander Apollo's office: **Apollo looked at the list, and had the computer run the program again, and the list was the same. Apollo knew that Chris was right, and all of the pilots would have volunteered. So now it was his decision as to who should take this mission. He looked at the list again, and read the names to himself. (Col. Starbuck, Maj. Vagabond, Maj. Bojay, Capt. Troy, Capt. Hera, Lt. Dalton, Ens. Adama, Ens. Tigh) He had no idea how he would choose which pilot to send. He closed his eyes, and remembered a conversation he once had with his father.

_"Apollo, there's only one way to make a decision which will affect peoples lives. You look at all the facts that you have, then you listen to both your mind and your heart." _

_"And what if I make a wrong decision?" _

_"Apollo, that's a worry that every Commander has to live with their entire life." _

Apollo looked at the battle plan again, and then had Captain Valus contact William and Chris.

William and Chris came to Apollo's office, he told them of his choice. They asked him if he was sure about his choice.

"Yes I am."

Chris looked at him, "Why him, and not one of the others?"

Apollo looked at him, "Experience Chris, plain and simple. That and a feeling that I have."

Chris and William looked at Apollo, and they knew the feeling that he was talking about.

Chris nodded, "I'll let him know right away. He should be allowed some personal time before the flight."

Apollo looked at Chris, "Thanks."

Now William looked at him, "Apollo, I have a small personnel rotation to check with you. Colonel Taylor has asked for permission to transfer to the Lexington as their new XO."

Apollo thought about it for only a second, "Granted. If this battle goes to hell, she might as well be with the person she cares most about."

"I'll let her know right away."

Chris and William left his office, and now Apollo just had to pray that everything went perfectly.


	38. Part 38

Part 38**  
**

**2672.241 Apollo's quarters Battlestar Galactica: **The time for the coming battle was getting nearer, and yet he couldn't sleep. This was the battle that every Colonial warrior for the last 1000 yahren had waited for. He smiled, _"I doubt anyone is getting any sleep tonight."_ Even his wife wasn't sleeping; she was in the other room going over tech reports on her squadron. Apollo got out of bed and began to dress. He walked into the other room and saw Sheba reading the tech reports. He quietly came up behind her and kissed the top of her head.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Shouldn't you?"

Now he smiled, "Couldn't sleep. I thought I would walk the decks for a while, to relax a little."

Sheba smiled at him again, and nodded. She knew why he couldn't sleep, and she knew that there was nothing she could do to help him. He had made a decision that every Commander hates to make, he has to send someone he loves into harms way. Sheba also knew that he had made the right decision, for if anyone could pull it off, he could. But her heart was heavy, because she knew that the chances of him pulling it off where really small.

**..  
Officers quarters Battlestar Galactica:** He quietly dressed in his flight suit, and then looked over at the bed. She was asleep now, and he just watched her for a minute. Last night had been special, but it hadn't started that way. After Chris had told him, he went to her and asked her to join him. She knew from the look on his face what he had to say. She had just looked at him and asked him, "When."

He told her, and then he saw the tears in her eyes. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, and he kissed her. They kissed slowly, lovingly, their hands exploring each other's body as if this was their first time. He stripped her clothes off slowly, and then with each area uncovered, he covered it with kisses. Then they lie in bed together, neither of them rushed the moment. They delighted in the feel of each other's bodies. He caressed every curve and she gently touched each muscle. She pushed him down on the bed, and then straddled his hips. She guided him home, and then began to move in slow circles. As she increased her speed, the sensation caused him to grab the sheets. They were both moaning as they kissed, and she soon lost all control. She no longer cared who heard them; each thrust of his hips caused her to moan louder and louder. The movement of her hips was bringing him closer and closer. Finally she lost all control and she screamed in release. He screamed as well at his own release, as the waves of pleasure, then darkness overtook them. He quietly walked to the bed and kissed her forehead. Now he picked up his helmet and walked out the door, and headed to his flight briefing.

**..  
Pilots briefing room Battlestar Galactica: **He walked in and took a seat in the front row, and then he looked at Chris.

"So when do we get started?"

Chris looked at him, "In a few minutes, the flight crew is doing the final system check on the Anubis as we speak."

He looked at the layout of the system on the monitor, and he realized that the fleet had moved away from the Paradigm. He looked at Chris, who seemed to know his question before he asked it.

"We moved the fleet, because the Paradigm is packed from stem to stern with enough Solonite to level a small continent."

He smiled at Chris now, "You're kidding right."

Chris smiled now, "Of course I am. A large island at best."

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Don't worry, Apollo says you're the best pilot in the fleet. And to tell you the truth, I agree with him."

"He said that?"

"Yep."

"Well I'll be dammed."

Chris looked at him, "You already know what you have to do, so this briefing is going to be simple. Once you launch, you need to shut down your comm. system. We wouldn't want any premature detonations."

He just shook his head. "Wouldn't want that."

"There are two techs waiting for you on the Paradigm. They'll hook up your ship to the control systems. Like you, they have their comm. systems turned off. So all communication will be through hand gestures. Once your connected, the Paradigm will respond to your flight controls. Once the techs have cleared the area, you'll need to cloak, and then move the ship into position. Any questions?"

"Nope, sounds like a milk run to me."

He and Chris stood up and headed for the Flight deck. When the briefing room door opened, he saw that everyone in all of the squadrons were there. They came to attention and saluted him. He snapped to attention and returned the salute. Now they lined the hallway from the briefing room to the flight deck. When they got to the flight deck, he saw Apollo and William waiting there. They came to attention and saluted him. He returned the salute, and then shook their hands.

"Don't worry folks, I'm coming back."

Apollo looked at him, "See that you do."

**Alpha Flight Bay Battlestar Galactica: **William, Apollo and Chris watched as he walked to the Anubis fighter. He stopped before climbing in and turned around. He looked at them, and then he smiled at them and climbed into the ship. He went through the startup procedure, and was soon cleared for launch. As he rocketed out of the launch tube, he wondered if this would be the last time that he would experience this rush. Now he lined up with the Paradigm, and he saw two figures in EVA suits standing on the hull of the ship. He slowed his descent, and carefully lined up his ship. Because of the amount of Solonite packed into the ship, the fleet had already moved a safe distance away. He watched as the techs made all of the connections between his ship and the Paradigm. Finally the techs were done, and they gave him the thumbs up sign.

He waited as they maneuvered themselves back to the shuttle waiting for them. He watched as it moved by thrusters only, until it was a safe distance away. Now, for the first time in a long time, he felt alone. He looked at the HUD and saw the time.

"Now let's engage the cloak and see if we go boom or not."

He slowly reached for the button on his flight console and then pushed it. He saw his ship disappear, followed by the Paradigm. He realized that he was holding his breath, and slowly exhaled.

"Now lets see how this conglomeration flies."

He pushed his throttle forward, and saw that everything started to move ahead very slowly. _"It's like flying a building." _

He had always been a fighter pilot, and now he had a whole new respect for the big ship pilots. He found that getting this behemoth to turn was a little harder than he had expected. Now he fired the braking thrusters and waited. If he was lucky, he wouldn't have long to wait.

**..  
Bridge of Battlestar Galactica: **Apollo watched as the Paradigm began to fade as the cloak activated. Everyone on the bridge let out a sigh of relief. Apollo turned and looked at Admiral Eisen.

"Move the fleet to the ambush site."

William just nodded his head, and began to give the necessary orders. Soon the fleet was in position and began to go into stealth mode, except for the Lexington. It had stayed near where they believed the jump tunnel exit point was. After only an hour, the area flared and a jump tunnel point formed. The scanner tech on the Lexington called off the ships as they exited. Six Cylon destroyers and 3 Basestars exited the jump tunnel. Commander Jacorski listened to the tech.

"Helm, head to the rendezvous point. Set alpha speed."

"Aye aye sir."

The Lexington began to move quickly from the area, with the Cylons in pursuit. Col Taylor smiled as she turned toward the Commander, "Looks like it's working, we've got six destroyers moving up quickly, followed by the basestars."

"Have they launched fighters yet?"

"No sir."

"Well it looks like they want to take us out with their big guns. Since their fighters can't get through our shields."

He turned to the scan tech, "Time to rendezvous point?"

"Fifteen minutes sir."

"And time until the Cylons reach us?"

"At our current speed, twenty minutes until they overtake us."

Now everyone on the bridge was smiling.

**..  
Bridge of Central Cylon Basestar: **The IL series robot Damius watched the scanners. The unknown human ship was here, as the Imperious Leader had said it would be. Damius ordered all destroyers to advance and destroy the human ship. The order was given, and all six destroyers increased their speeds to attack speed. Amazingly, the human ship was able to stay just ahead of the destroyers.

"Centurion, how long will it take to intercept of the human ship?"

The gold Centurion turned toward him, "Twenty sectons"

"Good, send a message to Cylon beta that we need assistance in capturing a human vessel. And also inform them that the Imperious Leader will not be pleased that they have allowed a human ship to be traveling freely in the system."

"By your command"

Damius turned and was looking at the scanner reports. "I wish we could get a better reading on the ship, the power levels are equal to a basestar, but it is so small."

The gold Centurion came up behind him. "We are unable to contact Cylon beta. There is no signal with any of the relay stations in this part of the system."

The IL series robot thought for a centon, "The Imperious Leader will truly have his hands full getting these frontier rejects up to true Imperial quality levels."

**..  
Bridge of Battlestar Galactica: **Apollo watched the feed from the Lexington. The Cylon ships were getting closer. Soon they would be in position for them to close the trap on them. The Cylons were so intent on getting the Lexington that they were flying directly into the formation that William called the buffalo. It seems that it was a tactic of a general on earth over a thousand years ago. But it looked like it was going to work. Apollo watched the scanner feed carefully, then looked at the comm. tech and nodded.

"This is Apollo, close the horns and attack."

The ships of the group came up to full power, and the outer gunboats moved quickly into position. The Lexington spun on her axis faster than anyone thought possible, and opened fire with her Pulsar cannons. All of other ships opened fire as well, and the Cylon ships were ripped apart by the M/AM blasts in moments. A cheer went up on every bridge in the battle group, but Apollo was already giving orders for them to head back to the jump tunnel exit point.

**..  
Jump Tunnel exit point Terra system: **He had sat quietly in his ship as the Cylon group flew by, and began to follow the Lexington. Now he knew the exact coordinates of the jump tunnel exit, so he programmed the course into the Navcomp of the frigate.

"Computer. How much time will it take for the frigate to fly from its current position to the Jump tunnel exit coordinates?"

The computer ran the calculations and showed an answer of 75 Sec. He now programmed the timer connected to the Solonite for 75 sec, and placed the timer on standby. Now all he had to do was wait. Twenty minutes later, his scanners were showing an energy spike consistent with a Jump tunnel exit point.

_"Oh frak, their early"_ he thought.

He pushed the throttle forward and activated the Solonite timer, even as he was thinking this. He had the computer show the time to intercept of the jump tunnel and the remaining time on the timer on his HUD. He watched the countdowns as he flew this behemoth toward the forming jump tunnel. Both timers were down to fifteen seconds, when he locked the frigates navcomp on its final course. The timers were at ten seconds when he popped the connections to the frigate, and turned to Anubus's nose away from the area. He pushed his throttle to full, and hit his turbos.

"Time to minimum safe distance?"

His computer showed twelve seconds on the HUD. Now his hands started to sweat, and he began to mumble "C'mon, c'mon."

He saw on his rear scanner that the frigate decloaked as it neared the jump tunnel exit. The first Cylon ship was moving to intercept it when the blast went off.

The blast seemed small to him at first, then the sky around him became very bright, and his ship was hit by an enormous EMP shock wave. He nearly blacked out as the ship was buffeted by the wave. When the wave had passed, he found that all of his ships systems were dead, and he was drifting. He tried to activate his emergency beacon, but it was fried. He now checked the systems of his flight suit, and they were at only twenty percent, and that meant he had maybe thirty minutes of air left.

He smiled to himself, "At least I got the Cylons."

**..  
Central Command Cylon Basestar One: ** The Imperious leader watched as the command centurion began the sequence to return the fleet to normal space. Soon the fleet would be in safe territory, and even if that human ship was present in the Cylon Beta system, the ships that he had there would easily destroy it. Then he would begin to prepare for the final annihilation of the race known as human.

The command centurion spoke to him, "An unknown ship has appeared at the jump tunnel exit point."

Then the scanners on the ship were burned out by the blast that occurred, and the imperious leader could feel its body being torn apart as a huge energy wave nearly instantly hit the Basestar.

**..  
Bridge of the Battlestar Galactica: **The scanner tech called him, "Sir, I'm showing a massive Solonite detonation at the Jump tunnel coordinates. I'm also showing a level five shock wave coming right at us. ETA thirty seconds."

Apollo opened a channel to all ships of the group.

"All ships shields to emergency settings brace for impact."

The crews all over the group quickly prepared for a rough ride. The shockwave hit them and all of the ships were buffeted. When it had passed, Admiral Eisen began to gather the damage reports from the group.

Apollo looked at him, "How bad William?"

"Not to bad Apollo. Some reports of minor injuries from the ships, and the Main energizer on the Panther was shorted out. Most of the ships have some structural damage, but that can be repaired."

"Any signal from our pilot?"

William just shook his head. Apollo looked at Chris, "I want a full search of the entire area, use every ship we've got."

"They're already launching Apollo. But the background radiation count is pretty high, our scanners are going to be limited at best."

"I know Chris, but do the best you can."

"Yes sir."

**..  
Terra system: **He sat there in his cockpit and tried his systems again.

Nothing happened, "Hell even the repair system is fried."

Now he saw a flight of Vipers in the distance, and he started to relax.

"Come and get me boys." but the Viper flight flew on by.

"Damn, the radiation count must be to high, their scanners didn't see me."

Now he was really worried, "How can I make them see me?"

He got a wild notion in his head, and then looked at the reading on his flight suit.

"Twenty minutes of air, better not waste it."

He found the manual release for canopy and pushed it open. Now he grabbed the manual release for the tylium fuel supply and opened it as far as it would go. He counted to ten and then shut it off. He stood up in the cockpit and looked behind his ship. He could see the liquid tylium floating in space and watched as it began to freeze and solidify. He pulled out his blaster and took aim at it.

"Here goes nothing."

**..  
Gold Spar squadron Alpha wing: **Sheba was watching her scanners for any signs of life, but the background radiation count had severely cut the distance on their scanners. "Does anybody have any readings?"

Everyone in the wing replied no. "Keep your eyes open people, right now they're probably working better than your scanners."

Now Sheba thought to herself, "Where are you? If we don't find you, she'll never forgive Apollo."

Ensign Tigh saw a flash reflected on his canopy, and turned around. He saw the last bit of a fire behind him.

"Col. Sheba I may have something in our rear sector. I'm going to check it out." and he turned his viper into a sharp left bank.

As he neared the area of the fire, he saw something that almost made him laugh. "Col. I think I found him."

Sheba breathed a sigh of relief, "Roger that Tigh, stay there, were vectoring in on you."

Now she opened a signal to the Galactica. "Galactica command, this is Gold Spar leader, we've found our boy. Sending the coordinates. Please send a S+R shuttle."

Apollo got on the line, "How is he?"

Sheba looked at him as her Viper came up along side of the Anubus. "Apollo, he's just sitting there with an ear to ear smile."

Apollo smiled now, "We have a shuttle in route, it should be there in a few minutes."

**..  
Galactica landing bay Alpha: **Apollo, William and Chris and most of the crew were waiting as the shuttle touched down. As the door opened, they saw him as he stepped out. He was smiling from ear to ear, and puffing away on a cigar. Apollo came up to him and nearly lifted him off the ground with the hug he gave him.

Starbuck smiled at him, "I told you I would be back."

Soon everyone on the flight deck was congratulating him, but the throng of people parted as Cassiopeia came forward. She hugged him and kissed him, and then she looked at him with a slight frown.

"I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

"You didn't kiss me goodbye."

"Yes I did, but you were still asleep."

Now she smiled, "Next time wake me."

He smiled at her, "Yes ma'am." and he kissed her again.

**..  
Planet Terra, former Capital city of the Western Alliance: **Commander Jacorski handed Apollo the stack of computer files.

"This is everything Apollo. All of our flight logs and crew reports for the last three years. I've also included all the specs and diagrams of the equipment improvements that Dr. Ravashaw's people made for us."

Apollo looked at him, "Are you sure about this Commander?"

He smiled at Apollo now. "Apollo, my crew and I are more familiar with all of the automated system of the Lexington. We'll be using them to begin rebuilding here on Terra. Besides, staying here gives me a chance to catch up with the person I've missed the most for the last three years."

Apollo smiled, "I understand Commander. I can't think of anyone better to leave here as acting Governor. Besides, now that the Confederation has the outpost here, and a perfectly inhabitable planet with cities already built. It's only a matter of time before you start receiving colonists to help populate the planet."

Commander Jacorski looked at him, "I want to thank you for taking on the members of my crew that wanted to go home."

"It's the least we could do for a crew that brought the Cylons to their knees."

The two of them looked at the park they were in, and Apollo paused for a moment. He had been in this park a very long time ago. He now looked seriously at the Commander.

"You know that Confed may appoint someone else to be the Governor."

"I know Apollo." and he looked around at the park and then smiled.

"If they do, can you think of a better place to retire?"

Both of them smiled, and then they shook hands. "Good luck Commander."

"You to Apollo."

**..  
Bridge of the Battlestar Galactica: **Apollo had the comm. tech open a fleet and planet wide signal.

"This is Fleet commander Apollo. I wanted to first thank everyone for his or her performance in this mission. I also want to thank those crews who are staying here at Terra for their dedication. I also want us all to remember those of us who made the ultimate sacrifice."

There was a moment of silence before he continued.

"I know that for the crews staying here, life will be a little difficult. But I have assurances from Confed that all crews and ships will be rotated back home within 3 years. I also know that we are leaving you with a big responsibility. You are Confed's eyes and ears out here. You're also our first line of defense."

He looked at the crew of the bridge, and at the planet they orbited.

"But I am confident that all of you are the best. And I am leaving you an excellent Commander to follow. May the blessing's of the Lords of Kobol be upon all of you." and the comm. tech cut the signal.

As Apollo sat down in the command chair, he looked at William. "Admiral, set a course for home."

William smiled at him, "Yes sir." and in a few minutes the Galactica, the Pegasus, the Cain and the Adama and Ares were breaking orbit.

**..  
2672.280 New Kobol system: ** Apollo sat at his desk in his office. He had just looked at the latest reports from Captain Jacorski, and was pleased by the note the Captain had put at the end of it.

"Again Apollo, thank you for all that you did. You have the unending gratitude from the three of us."

Now Apollo sat back and was going over the reports of the progress of the other ships still in construction. His aide informed him of a call from Confed command. He activated his monitor, and saw Admiral Tolwyn.

"Hello Admiral, what can I do for you?"

The admiral smiled, "Welcome home Apollo. I wanted to congratulate you and your people on the fine job that you did. I've also been asked to pass on the thanks from the R+D people at central command for the new designs that you brought back with you. I must say that these new designs along with the Colonial improvements will make Confed a powerful force for many decades to come."

"Is that all Admiral?"

Apollo saw the Admiral smile again. "Well Apollo, there was some opposition to your choice of leaving Captain Jacorski as the Military Governor of Terra, but General Taggert explained to them that you made an appropriate decision as the fleet commander."

"Thank you Admiral."

"You should also know Apollo that we're sending a sizable force of people to Terra, to begin to repopulate the planet. We're sending some of the best technicians and scientists from the Confederation there to assist with the proper defense of Terra. As you know, we can't be one hundred percent sure that all of the Cylons were destroyed."

"I understand that Admiral. But I also believe that with Captain Jacorski there, your worries should be few."

"Quite right Apollo, but the extra personnel should make it easier for them to be properly prepared. Remember Apollo, the price of freedom is eternal vigilance."

The signal ended, and Apollo just sat there and wondered just what the Admiral was truly up to. Only the future would tell.


End file.
